


Sounders of Three

by maw_mow_r



Series: Our Place in Time [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:29:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 114,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maw_mow_r/pseuds/maw_mow_r
Summary: 「チェサピークの切り裂き魔は3人ずつ殺していく」『We Killed A Dragon Last Night』の後もなお旅を続けるウィル・グレアムの物語。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sounders of Three](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847300) by [inameitlater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inameitlater/pseuds/inameitlater). 



第１章

 

　全てが霞んで見えた。ハンニバルはウィルの腕を掴んで止めたが、ウィルが蹴りを入れたため、硝子の破片が間にある状態で二人は床へ転がった。硝子はウィルの太ももに突き刺さり、痛みに呻きながらウィルはハンニバルから離れた。傷から溢れ出た血の温もりが広がり、覚えのある脱力感がウィルを襲う。笑いを零し、ウィルは傷を押さえようとしたが、腕が言うことをきかない。ハンニバルのシルエットが視界に現れ、太ももが圧迫されるのを感じる。  
「じっとして」  
　低い声でハンニバルはそう命じたが、どこか自信がなさそうだった。明かりがついていればハンニバルの顔が見えたのに、とウィルは思う。脚の周りに温もりが広がり続けているが、手と腕は冷たい。  
　二人の結末はいつだってこうだ。血管から血が溢れ出し、肌を焦がす。ウィルは目を閉じると、ハンニバルが自分の名を呼ぶ声が遠くに聞こえた。

 

～１～

 

「ウィル？」ハンニバルの呼ぶ声が聞こえる。「ウィル？」

　今回の死は安らかだった。ハンニバルが一緒だったし、それほど痛みもなかった。だが今は苦痛の中にいる。発熱による苦痛で、今にも頭が割れてしまいそうだった。目を開けようとするが、体が言うことを聞かない。慣れた感覚ではないが、初めてでもなかった。  
「ウィル、君は発作を起こしている。銃を渡しなさい」  
　ハンニバルが言う。  
　ウィルは混乱しながら首を振ると、震えが体を走った。  
「ウィル？」  
　ハンニバルの声が遠くに聞こえ、ウィルは落ちていく感じがした。落ちた先に冷たい海を予期したが、あったのは固い床だ。ウィルは痙攣を起こし、バンッという大きな音が聞こえた。手が痛い。その手に銃を持っているのだと気が付き、誰かが銃を取り去るのを感じる。それを止めることも、目を開けることもできないまま、全身が何か分からないもので引っ張られているようだった。  
　発作だ、ウィルは体が落ち着くに従い、そう気が付いた。発作が起きていて、だから馴染みのある感覚だったのだ。  
「発作が起きた」知っているはずの男性の声が聞こえる。夜の雪に飛び散る血を思い出させる声だ。「だが、少しも気にしてないようだな」  
「軽い発作のようだ」  
　ハンニバルが答えた。そちらを見たかったが、ウィルの体は相変わらず動かない。  
「チェサピークの切り裂き魔を騙るのは君か」  
　尋ねるハンニバルの声には本心からの好奇心が滲む。そしてウィルはこの瞬間がいつのことか思い出し、次に話す人物を思い出した。  
「なぜ『騙る』と言う？」  
　エイブル・ギデオンが尋ねた。  
「君じゃないからだ。それ以前に自分のことすら分かっていないか」  
　ハンニバルが切り裂き魔だからだ、ウィルは混乱の中でそう思う。以前にもあった出来事だが、そのときは床に倒れていたのではなく、立っていたはずだ。脳炎が治療されたあと、BSCHIで思い出したのだ。  
「気の毒に。アイデンティティを奪われるとは」  
　ハンニバルが言葉を続けた。ウィルは叫び出したかったが、体がそれを許さない。ほとんど動けないなら自分は死んでいるのかもしれないとも思ったが、頭の痛みがあるということは自分は生きていて、苦痛の中にいるということだ。  
「今取り返してる。少しずつね。精神科医から奪った物を見てほしいよ」  
　フレデリック・チルトンをウィルは思い出す。焼け焦げ、一部を食われたチルトン。だがこの時点ではまだのはずだ。  
　いや、それは間違いだ。まだチルトンには会っていない、いや会ったのか？タイムスリップし、誰も未来のことを覚えていなかった。ハンニバルを誘惑し、そして自分はハンニバルと争って自分の家で血を流して死んだのだ。  
「アラーナ・ブルームも君を担当していた、そうだろ？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「ああ、ブルーム博士ね」  
　ギデオンは考えながら答えた。  
　だがこれは全て１回目の人生で起きたことだ。ハンニバルが恋人ではなく精神科医で、ウィルが病気だった頃に。  
　脳炎、ウィルは思い出す。脳炎のせいで発作を起こしたのだ。自分はまた病気で、またハンニバルの患者で、BSCHIから逃げ出したばかりのエイブル・ギデオンと共にハンニバルのダイニングルームにいる。  
「どこにいるか教えよう」  
　ハンニバルがそうギデオンに提案したのを聞き、ウィルは閉じた目から涙が溢れるのを感じた。この後どうなるかは分かっていて、そうなって欲しくなかった。何が起きてるんだ？ここにいたくない。家に帰りたかった。だが家とはなんだ？家とは、自分と犬たちが暮らした場所で、次はモリーと暮らした場所だ。そしてレッドドラゴンを殺し、崖から落ちてタイムスリップをした後は、過去のハンニバルと過ごした場所だ。だが過去のハンニバルは犬たちを撃ち殺し、ウィルはまた死んでしまった。  
　何が起きているのか分からなかった。少しだけ先の未来へタイムスリップしたのか？それとも全ては脳炎に苦しむ脳みそが作り出した妄想なのか？混乱に圧倒され、考えることも、聞くこともできない。体は言うことを聞かず、全てが間違っている。自分はここにいるべきではない。ここにいたくない。

　優しく触れる手によって、ウィルはパニックから引き戻された。頭と首が床から持ち上げられる。この手を知っている。ハンニバルの手はウィルを傷つけ、落ち着かせ、抱いた。馴染みのある感覚だが、それでもその手から、抱擁から、体を縮ませて逃げてしまいたかった。ハンニバルは横に座り込み、ウィルを胸元へ抱き寄せたのだろう。  
「ウィル、聞こえるか？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
　反応を返したいのか、自分でも分からなかった。どちらにしろ、この後何が起きるかは知っているのだ。ハンニバルの玩具が壊れすぎていないかが手早く確認され、自分はアラーナを守るという名目でギデオンを殺しに行くのだ。  
「混乱しているようだね」ハンニバルが言う。「だが今の状態から自分を引き戻す必要がある」  
　できるならばウィルは鼻を鳴らすか、泣き出すかしたかった。そのどちらになったかは分からない。だが体は動かないままで。そのおかげでハンニバルから守られていると思うと、ありがたくさえあった。  
「君の名前はウィル・グレアム。メリーランド州、ボルティモアにある私の家にいる」ハンニバルがお決まりの言葉を繰り返す。ウィルは、ハンニバルと、彼の策略から離れたかった。体が少しばかり反応する。筋肉が収縮し、弛緩した。  
「君は熱がある状態でうちまで来た。幻覚を見ていたようだ。ギャレット・ジェイコブ・ホッブスがこの部屋に生きて存在していると思い込んでいた。発作が起きたのかもしれない」  
　ウィルの髪を撫でながらハンニバルが説明する。もっと触れて欲しいという想いと同時に、嘘をつかれていることへの怒りが湧く。意識的に呼吸をし、手足を動かそうとするのに合わせて筋肉が動いた。  
「その調子だ、ウィル」ハンニバルが満足げに言う。「目を開けられるかな」  
　目を開けたくなどなかった。内に引きこもり、今起きていることを投げ出したかった。これが本当に起きていることなのかも分からない。もはや全てが幻で、自分には何も関係ないのかもしれない。  
「ウィル、お願いだ」  
　ハンニバルは心配そうで、傷ついてさえいるようだった。ウィルは必死に目を開けようとする自分が、虐待されてなお飼い主を喜ばせたい犬のようだと思った。灯りが眩しすぎたが、ハンニバルが頭を動かし、光を遮ってくれた。奇妙な角度からウィルを見下ろしている。  
　あなたは僕の犬たちを殺した。そう思い、ウィルは泣きたくなった。苦悶の中、ハンニバルから逃げるように体を丸めようとする。体を動かすことができかけたとき、ハンニバルの手がウィルの腰をしっかりと掴んだ。  
「立ってみようか、ウィル」  
　言いながら、ハンニバルはウィルを引っ張り上げて立たせた。ウィルの足元はぐらついた。その瞬間、ハンニバルに触れられるのは嫌だったが、ウィルが崩れ落ちずに済んでいるのはハンニバルの腕が腰を支えてくれているからだった。  
「聞こえるかい、ウィル？」  
　躊躇いながらウィルは頷いた。  
「私が言うことを繰り返して」ハンニバルが言う。「僕の名前はウィル・グレアム」  
　今のこの状況からは逃れられないと分かり、ウィルは立ち去れるくらいに回復するまで言われた通りにすることにした。  
「ぼくの……」ウィルは息を吸い込む。「僕の名前はウィル・グレアム」  
「両腕を上げて」  
　ハンニバルが指示する。  
　ウィルは言われた通りに腕を持ち上げる。ハンニバルが横から観察し、ウィルは腕を下ろした。  
「ウィル、そんな気分じゃないだろうが、笑ってくれ」  
　笑う、そう思った途端、ヒステリックな笑い声がウィルの口から溢れた。こんなにも笑いたくない気分なのは初めてだ。自分を支えるハンニバルの腕から逃れようと動く。  
「離せ」  
　ウィルはそう言ったが、ハンニバルはウィルを支え直そうとする。  
「助けたいんだ、ウィル」  
　その言葉にウィルが鼻を鳴らすと、驚いたことにハンニバルは一歩下がった。ウィルは再び床に崩れ落ちる。前回、ここまで弱っていただろうか？いや、そもそも前回なんてなかったのか。全ての記憶は、ウィルを燃やし尽くそうとしている脳炎が作り出した幻想だったのかもしれない。  
「もう何が本当か分からない」  
　絶望的な思いで呟き、床に顔を押し付けて手で隠す。ハンニバルに訊きたかったが、信用できない。崖から落ちることを受け入れてくれた自分のハンニバルが恋しかった。すすり泣きが漏れる。  
「私に助けさせてもらえないかな、ウィル」  
　ハンニバルは再び嘆願した。ウィルは息を震わせ、闘う意志が消えて行くのを感じる。あまりに疲れていて、全てが痛かった。  
「どうしたらいい？」  
　床の方を向いたままウィルが問う。  
「脳卒中の可能性を排除するために、笑ってもらいたい」  
　ハンニバルが答える。  
　ウィルは何度か深呼吸をし、横にしゃがみこんでいるハンニバルを見上げた。こんなに笑うのが辛かったことなどなかった。笑みというよりは、しかめっ面になっているだろう。だがハンニバルは満足したようだ。とりあえず玩具はまだ機能していると分かって安心したのだろう。  
「脳卒中の発作ではないようだね」ハンニバルが言う。「だが何らかの発作ではある。最後に覚えていることは？」  
　あなたは誤って僕を殺した、そう心の中で思ったが口にはせず、ウィルはハンニバルから顔を逸らす。家で血を流し死んでいった記憶は、今の具合の悪さに比べれば平和なものだった。  
「分からない」ウィルは答えた。「家にいた気がするけど……」  
「また記憶が飛んでいるようだね。熱がある」ハンニバルが言う。「私の家に来たとき、君は幻覚を起こしていた。ギャレット・ジェイコブ・ホッブスが生きて、この部屋にいると思い込んでいたよ」  
　ウィルは答えたくなかった。もうハンニバルのゲームは懲り懲りだ。疲れていたし、苦しかった。  
「エイブル・ギデオンじゃなくて？」  
　疲れ果てたままそう言うと、ハンニバルが瞬きをした。それに反応すべきかとも思ったが、どうしてもできなかった。  
「エイブル・ギデオンを見たのかい？」  
　ハンニバルが平然と尋ねる。  
　ウィルは溜息を吐いた。全ての策略にもう疲れてしまった。ハンニバルのゲームに付き合うのにも疲れた。  
「見た」  
「どこで見たか覚えているかな？ジャックに伝えないと」  
　ウィルが首を横に振ると、新たな痛みの波が襲い来る。脳炎の処置のため病院に行って薬を飲まなければならない。再び床に頭をつける。  
「アラーナが心配なんだ、ウィル」言いながらハンニバルはウィルの肩に優しく手を置いた。床に寝たままのウィルはその手から逃れることができない。「チルトン博士が発見されてね。エイブル・ギデオンに内臓を奪われていた」  
　工夫のない小細工だとウィルは思った。だがウィルの脳は頭蓋骨の中で沸騰しているのだから、ハンニバルも巧みに意図を隠す必要がないのだ。何が起きているかは分かっていても、状況を追うのは難しかった。少しでいいから考える時間が欲しかった。  
「ジャックに連絡を」  
　しばらくしてから、ウィルは顔を上げずにそう提案した。  
「あぁ、アラーナが危ないと伝えよう。君はここにいて。私が戻って来たら病院に連れて行こう」  
　ハンニバルが立ち上がり、キッチンへ向かって行く音が聞こえた。ドアが開き、閉まる。ウィルは床を見つめた。どうしたらいいか分からない。何が起きたのかも分からない。だがここに居たくなかった。苦しむのも、ハンニバルに好きなように操られるのも、もう嫌だった。犬たちを返して欲しかった。そして何度も何度も傷つけられることなく、ただハンニバルと一緒になりたかった。  
　バスターとウィンストンのことを思い出し、ウィルはすすり泣いた。彼らを巻き込むべきじゃなかった。二人の意見の相違に彼らは関係なかったのに。だがハンニバルは、ベデリアを殺された痛みと同じだけの痛みをウィルに与えるには犬たちを奪うのが一番だと分かっていたのだ。ハンニバルの反応を予想して、分かっておくべきだった。結局、ウィルが裏切ったときにハンニバルはアビゲイルを殺したのだ。ウィルは手の平で顔を覆い、自分を落ち着かせようとした。  
　ハンニバルは、ウィルがギデオンを殺しに向かったかを確認しに、すぐに戻ってくるだろう。立ち去るべきかもしれない。辺りを見回すが、視界はまだ少しぼやけていて、思考がゆっくりだ。立ち上がるとフラついたので、テーブルに手をついた。このテーブルの上でハンニバルとセックスをした。ランダル・ティアの遺体を寝かせた。どちらの記憶も本物に思えたが、信じてもいいのだろうか？  
　ウィルの銃と車の鍵がテーブルの上に置いてある。それをウィルはじっと見つめる。どうすべきかは分からなかったが、武器は力を意味する。頬から涙を拭い、銃に手を伸ばした。装填されているか確認するためジッと銃を見つめながら、ハンニバルはジャックに連絡をしに行ったわけではないのだろうことにウィルはゆっくりと気が付いた。どこかでウィルが立ち去るのを待っているのだろう。もしウィルが立ち去らなければハンニバルはどうするだろう。そしてハンニバルに銃を向けて発砲したらどんな感じだろう。もうどうでもよく思えた。ウィルは既に二回も死んだのだ。それか死んでなどいなくて、また幻覚を見ているだけなのかもしれない。  
　ウィルはゆっくりとキッチンへ向かったが、ハンニバルはいなかった。裏戸を見つめ、ウィルは銃の安全装置を外す。そして死んだ犬たちのことを考えながらドアに銃を向ける。ウィルの体は震えていた。それが、自分の体を蝕む熱のせいなのか、撃つべきか否か躊躇っているせいなのか、分からなかった。ウィルの周りの世界はまだ靄がかかったようで、死にそうなほどの頭痛と燃やし尽くされそうな熱さに苛まれている。  
　そのときドアが開き、決断はウィルの手から離れた。ドアが開き、ハンニバルが中へ足を踏み入れる様子がスローモーションに見える。ウィルが銃を構えているのを見て、ハンニバルは目を見開いた。  
　二発、撃った。  
　一発目はハンニバルの胸に命中し、二発目は喉を撃ち抜いた。驚いた表情が見えた。  
　ドスンという大きな音ともにハンニバルは床に倒れこんだ。ウィルは自由を感じられると思った。だが代わりに恐怖を覚え、絞められたように喉が狭まる。ほとんど息ができず、熱で視界が霞み、パニックで世界が歪んだ。  
「ハンニバル」  
　ウィルは覚束ない足取りでハンニバルの元へ駆け寄り、銃を下ろしてしゃがみ込んだ。ハンニバルの体は痙攣しており、ウィルの方を見ていない。ただ天井を見つめて、血が喉から溢れ出し、口からも零れている。銃を置き、ウィルはハンニバルの喉の傷に手を押し当てたが、血は止まらないままで。  
「ごめん」ウィルはすすり泣きながら言う。「本当にごめん」  
　ハンニバルは答えない。そしてウィルが見つめる中、か細い息を吸い込み、そして動かなくなった。 

 

～２～

 

　ウィルは落ちていた。左から地面に衝突し、骨が折れた音が聞こえた。痛みに意識を失う。  
　意識が戻ると、体が震えており、とてつもなく寒かった。仰向けになり、痛みに泣き出す。少なくとも肩の骨が折れているのは確かだ。すすり泣きながら空を見上げていると、犬たちの吠え声が聞こえた気がした。そっと首を動かすと、ウルフトラップの家にいることが分かった。屋根から落ちたのだ。怪我をしていて、ショック状態にある。家の中に入り、救急車を呼ばなければ。それは不可能に思えた。痛みの中で呼吸をするのがやっとだ。だが生きたければ動くしかなかった。ショック状態は命に関わる。  
　苦しみながら、ゆっくりとウィルは立ち上がった。手すりにしがみ付き、玄関に向かう。鍵がかかっている。挫折感に襲われ、扉に頭を凭せ掛けた。  
「助けて」  
　ウィルは弱々しく泣き出す。犬たちの鳴き声が返ってきて、ウィルは顔を上げた。犬たちがいる。今の状況は何かがおかしかったが、犬たちの世話をしなければ。ゆっくりとした動きのまま扉の横にある窓へ向かい、折れていない方の腕の肘で硝子を突き破ろうと窓に背中を当てた。  
　そのとき、記憶の波に襲われた。自分が硝子を割り、ハンニバルが血を止めようとしている姿を思い出す。さらにハンニバルを撃ち、彼が死んでいくのを眺めたことを思い出し、ますます呼吸が早まる。  
「いやだ……っ」  
　窓の向こうに犬たちの声を聞き、ウィルはすすり泣いた。どうしたらいいか決めきれないまま窓に寄りかかると、折れた方の肩が硝子に触れ、痛みでパニックから引き戻された。  
　呼吸が落ち着き始めてからウィルは窓を叩き割った。  
　猛烈な痛みに襲われながら、なんとか家の中へと転がり込む。手に少しばかり怪我をした程度で済んだ。落ち着かない様子の犬たちの中にはバスターとウィンストンも生きてそこにいた。ウィルは電話にたどり着き、９１１に電話をかける。何が起きたのか説明するのは困難で、寝転がって足を上げて暖かくするようにというオペレーターの指示に従うのはさらに困難だった。だが彼女に強く言われ、ウィルは渋々従う。  
　その後は全てが朧げだった。息をするのも難しく、あまりの痛みに集中することができない。犬たちはベッドの周りに集まり、バスターとラリーはベッドの上に飛び乗った。ウィルの注意を引こうとしていたが、反応がないため諦めて寝そべった。彼らが傍にいてくれるおかげで、ブランケットを被っただけの状態よりも暖かくいられた。

　いつの間にか眠りに落ちていたウィルは、自分を呼ぶ声に目を覚ます。  
「グレアムさん？！」  
　混乱のまま辺りを見回すと、窓のところに救急隊のファーストレスポンダーのユニフォームに身を包んだ女性を見つけた。窓が割れているのは、中に入るために自分が割ったのだということを思い出すのに時間がかかった。その女性はなおも話し続けていたが、言葉の意味を理解することができない。ウィルはホッとしていた。助けてくれる人が来たのだ。  
　大きな音がしたためウィルは体をびくりと揺らし、そのせいで新たな痛みの波に襲われる。呻き声を上げ、目を閉じる。痛みを制御しようとしたが失敗した。喉元に手が触れ、ウィルは恐怖で息を止めた。その手から逃れようと体を動かせば、さらなる痛みが押し寄せる。心臓が飛び出してしまいそうで、息ができない。

　次に目を覚ますと、馴染みのありすぎる医療機器の音に囲まれた病院のベッドの上だった。消毒液と病院の匂いがする。鎮痛剤で頭がぼんやりとした。反射的にまずは腹の傷を確認しようとしたが、左半身が動かないことに気がつく。肩と腕にギブスが嵌められている。痛む側と反対方向を向くと、右手のすぐそばに呼び出しボタンが置かれているのが見えた。押すべきかと思ったが、やめる。大変すぎることに思えた。鎮痛剤のせいで全てが非現実的だ。窓の方を見やると、今は昼間で、曇っていた。  
　霞みがかった記憶の中、ハンニバルを撃ち殺したことを思い出し、その記憶から逃げる。わけがわからなかった。あれは本当に起きたことなのか？自分の家で、ハンニバルの腕の中で死んでいったことも思い出す。だが全てが現実なわけがない。いや、そうなのか？今がいつなのかも分からない。指輪をしていないからモリーと結婚していないということだろうか？ウィルは動揺し始めた。心拍モニターのスピードが速まったのが聞こえる。  
　先ほど押さえ込んだ衝動に従い、ウィルはブランケットと病院着の下に手を滑り込ませて腹に触れた。傷跡はない。麻酔による朦朧とした感覚が落ち着き始めていたが、ウィルは気が狂いそうだった。傷跡がないということは崖の後でもなければ、ハンニバルがヨーロッパへ逃亡した後でもないということだ。声を上げずにウィルはすすり泣いた。それによって生じた痛みなどどうでもよかった。  
　ドアが開き、ウィルはそちらを見た。ウィルの頬は濡れ、新たな涙が流れ続けている。そこには注意深くウィルを見つめる看護師がいた。  
「大丈夫ですか？」彼はベッドに歩み寄り、機械でウィルのバイタルを確認した。ウィルは答えない。看護師はウィルの方へ視線を戻した。「どこか痛みますか？」  
　看護師に立ち去って欲しくて、ウィルは首を横に振った。  
「名前を教えてもらえますか？」  
　心の中でウィルは唸った。だが、この会話から逃れる術はないと観念し、口を開く。  
「ウィル・グレアム」  
「今日が何日か分かりますか？」  
　ウィルは思わず笑い出してしまい、再び傷が痛んだ。看護師は心配そうだ。  
「いや」痛みで深く呼吸をしながらウィルが答える。「分からない」  
「何月かは？」  
　看護師が尋ねる。ウィルは目を閉じ、首を振った。夢遊病で屋根の上に出ていたことは覚えている。あれは脳炎を発症していたときのことだ。  
「２０１３年だと思う」ウィルが言う。「僕の頭は大丈夫なんですか？」  
「心拍は安定してる」看護師が答える。「それに、落下の後に混乱するのは普通のことですよ。医者を呼んでくるので、その間に氷を舐めますか？」  
「ええ、お願いします」  
　看護師が去ると、今度は年配の女性が氷を持って来てくれた。口に入れると、冷たさと水分にホッとする。ウィルは、今までの別の時間軸については考えないようにしながら、これからどうすべきかを考えた。まずは回復することに集中しなければならない。そのためには医者に脳を診てもらう必要がある。夢遊病が起きていたなら、脳炎を発症しているはずで、こうして病院にいるのは脳炎を見つけてもらうチャンスだ。脳炎がなければハンニバルの好きなようにされることもない。そうすれば捕まることも避けられるはずだ。  
　医者が来るまでに少し時間があったおかげでウィルは心の準備ができた。診察中はほとんど嘘をつく必要はなかった。混乱しているのは本当だし、頭痛、夢遊病、幻覚の症状について医者に話した。今年は２０１３年だと伝えられる。その事実を受け入れるのは苦しかったが、なんとか平静を装った。医者はＭＲＩスキャンの実施を決めた。診察後は疲れ果て、ウィルは眠りについた。  
　目を覚ますと、アラーナとハンニバルがいた。彼らが本物か分からず、ウィルは瞬きをする。自分を見つめるハンニバルに、恐怖と思慕が脳裏で頭をもたげる。ウィルは慌ててアラーナの方を見た。  
「ウィル」  
　アラーナが穏やかな笑みを浮かべ、優しく声をかけた。人を落ち着かせたいときにアラーナが浮かべる類の笑みだ。  
「やぁ」  
　ウィルは答えた。  
「転げ落ちたって聞いたわ」  
「屋根から落ちたんだ」不安定な気持ちのままウィルは答えた。「ＭＲＩスキャンを取るって？」  
　アラーナが口を開きかけたのを遮り、ウィルが続ける。  
「僕が混乱してるから。犬たちが大丈夫か分かったりするかな？」  
「分からないわ」アラーナが顔をしかめた。「まずここに来たから。でも確かめておく。電話して来るから、少し待ってて」  
　アラーナが立ち上がったのを見つめ、ウィルは少し安堵した。アラーナはカバンから携帯を取り出して部屋を後にした。部屋に沈黙が降り、ウィルはハンニバルの方を見ないよう視線を泳がせた。別のハンニバルの腕の中で死に、また別のハンニバルを殺した後で、今ここにいるハンニバルに向かってどんな顔をしたら良いか分からなかった。だが黙ったままでいると、恐怖と混乱と愛情がウィルの中で募ってしまって、ますます良くなかった。  
「何か言うことは？」  
「私に何と言って欲しいのかな？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ねる。ウィルはちらりとハンニバルの方を見やる。落ち着いた様子だが、目元に微かな混乱が滲んで見えた。このハンニバルは、まだウィルのことをそれほど深くは知らないのだということを思い出す。  
「分からない」ウィルは答える。「僕は……混乱してる。その……すごくリアルな夢を見て」  
「それはどんな夢だった、ウィル？」  
　その声はあまりに優しすぎて胸が痛んだ。過去にウィルが付き合ったハンニバルもこうだったが、それでもバスターとウィンストンを殺した。そして事故だったにしろ、ウィルを殺した。そのことを考えるほどに思い出してしまい、苦しくなった。裏切られた感覚に襲われるが、ここにいるハンニバルは関係ない。このハンニバルは裏切りを始めた頃で、ウィルを病の海に沈めようとしている。それは馴染みのある傷だ。  
「僕たちについて」ウィルが答える。「もし僕たちが……セラピー抜きで、対等な関係で出会えていたらっていう夢だった」  
　視界の隅でハンニバルが身を乗り出すのが見えた。  
「それは良い夢だった？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ねたとき、ちょうどアラーナが部屋に戻ってきた。  
「あぁ、良い夢だった」ウィルは言う。「最後以外はね」  
「ウィル？」アラーナが声をかけた。アラーナは歩くのを止め、顔をしかめていた。「誰と話してるの？」  
　その質問にウィルは固まり、ハンニバルが座っていた椅子の方を見た。ハンニバルはいなかった。ウィルの心臓がパニックで早鐘を打ち、呼吸が早まる。息を吸い込もうとしたが、喉が締め付けられているようだった。  
「ここに……」言いながらハッと息を吸い込む。「ハンニバルがいたんだ！」  
　アラーナが早足で近寄り、ウィルの手を握った。  
「大丈夫よ、ウィル」アラーナが言う。「頭を打ったの。脳が打撃を受ければ影響があるのは普通のことだから。すぐにＭＲＩスキャンを受けて、そうすれば医者が原因を見つけてくれる」  
　アラーナの言葉も、体温も、何の助けにもならなかった。酸素が足りなくなるに従い頭がぼんやりとし始めた。看護師が慌てた様子で部屋に来て、医者も後に続いた。アラーナが緊急呼び出しボタンを押したか、心拍モニターが危険を知らせたのだろう。何かを注射され、次第にパニックが落ち着いていくと同時にぼうっとし始めた。アラーナが医者と話しているのは聞こえたが、何を言っているのか分からない。薬を打たれ、そこに居るようで居ない状態になるのはお決まりの出来事になりつつあった。  
「ウィル？」  
　アラーナが声をかけながら再びウィルの手を取った。目を細めてアラーナの方を見る。眼鏡はどこに行ったのだろう。  
「ここにハンニバルがいたの？」  
「ハンニバルと話したんだ」ウィルはそう言い、顔をしかめる。「僕らはいつもよく話すから」  
「あなたの精神科医が、本当はここに居なかったことは理解できるかな？」  
　アラーナとは反対側から医者が尋ねた。ウィルはそちらを見たが、窓に気を取られた。数羽の鳥が地平線の彼方に見える。  
「精神科医じゃない」鳥に心を奪われたままウィルが言う。「ボーイフレンドって言おうかと思ったけど、なんか似合わないだろ？パートナーがしっくりくる」  
　しばらくの間、誰も何も聞かず、ウィルは鳥を眺め続けた。気持ちが落ち着き、ウルフトラップの広々とした平野へのひりつくほどの切望を覚えた。  
「犬たちは大丈夫だった？」  
　尋ねながら、ゆっくりとアラーナの方を見た。部屋にはウィルとアラーナだけだった。首がぐにゃぐにゃとして、立ち上がろうものなら頭を支えきれなさそうだ。  
「どこにいるか確認できた」顔をしかめたままアラーナが言う。「後で私の家に連れて帰るわ」  
「ありがとう」ウィルは微笑んだ。「いつも僕の犬たちに良くしてくれて」  
「ウィル、聞きたいことがあるんだけど、集中して答えられる？」  
「薬を打たれた」  
「分かってるわ」  
　アラーナはウィルの目を見ておらず、ベッドの手すりをきつく握りしめている。  
「どうして緊張してるんだ？」  
　ウィルが尋ねる。  
「聞きたいことがあるの」ようやくウィルの目を見ながらアラーナが言った。「薬を打たれたばかりだから待つべきなのは分かってるんだけど、私も先生もすごく心配で。あなたの頭の中で何が起こってるか、できる限り早く確かめたいの」  
　僕の頭の中で何が起こってるのか、そう考え、ウィルはフィレンツェでの骨のこぎりを思い出す。  
「質問はいいけど、僕の頭をのこぎりで切り開かないでほしい」  
　ウィルがそう答えると、その言葉にアラーナは気が動転したようだった。  
「そんなことはしない」  
　そう約束し、ウィルの右手を握った。今日はウィルの手を握りたい日のようだ。  
「この部屋でハンニバルを見たと言ったわね、ウィル」  
　アラーナの問いかけにウィルは頷く。  
「それが本物じゃなかったのは、分かってる？」  
　顔をしかめ、ウィルは自分の手を握りしめるアラーナの手を見つめた。  
「君が見なかったなら」ウィルは渋々口を開く。「彼はいなかったんだ」  
「だけど、ハンニバルがいると思った？」アラーナが重ねて問う。「本物だと思ったってこと？」  
　ウィルは息を吸い込み、もっと氷が欲しいと思った。喉がカラカラだ。  
「君と一緒に来たんだと思った。氷をもらってもいい？」  
「すぐに持ってくるわ」アラーナが言う。「あと、ハンニバルがあなたのパートナーだとも言ったの、覚えてる？」  
　自分はいろんなことを覚えている、とウィルは思った。だが、今はどれを覚えていると言っていいのかが分からなかった。  
「チルトンの病院には行かない」  
　ウィルが言うと、アラーナは瞬きをした。  
「ボルティモア州立精神病院のこと？」  
「そう」ウィルは顔をしかめた。「あそこには送り返さないでくれ、頼むよ」  
「誰もあなたをあそこへ行かせたりしないわ、ウィル」アラーナが宥めるように言う。「あなたは正気よ。ただ頭を怪我して、もしかしたら病気かもしれないだけ。あなたが早く良くなるためにも、何が起きてるか確かめたいの」  
「そしたら犬たちの元へ帰れる？」  
　言いながら、欲しがりのような気分になる。  
「もちろん」アラーナが答える。「数分前にハンニバルのことをパートナーだと言ったけど、彼と付き合ってるの？」  
「愛してるんだ」言いながらウィルの目元に涙が滲む。「けどハンニバルは僕を愛してないんだと思う。僕を傷つけてばかりだから」  
　ウィルはアラーナから顔を逸らした。顔を隠したかった。見られたくない。彼女が二人を引き合わせたが、収監されたハンニバルの元をウィルが訪ねようとするのを反対されたことも覚えている。そのときのアラーナの表情には批判が浮かんでいた。  
「ハンニバルがあなたを傷つけたことについて話したい？」  
　優しく問いかけながら、アラーナは握ったままの手をそっと押した。一瞬ウィルは全てを話したい衝動に駆られた。腹を裂かれ、頭をのこぎりで切られ、刺され、脳を沸騰させられたことを全て。だがチルトンの病院行きへの微かな恐怖が頭をよぎり、ウィルは首を横に振った。  
「じゃあ、どうやって二人は……親密になったの？」  
　アラーナが尋ねる。  
　二人でドラゴンを殺した、そうウィルは頭の中で答えた。そして落ちていくとき、ハンニバルは僕をしっかり抱きしめていたんだ。  
　アラーナにレッドドラゴンを殺したことを話すわけにはいかなかった。目を涙で濡らしたままアラーナの方を振り返る。  
「そろそろ水をもらってもいいかな？」  
「あと少し質問させて」アラーナが言う。「ハンニバルの家に泊まったことはある？彼の寝室について何か覚えてることはある？どんな内装か、とか」  
　アラーナは信じていないのだ。そのことに気がつき、ウィルは握られていた手を引いた。水はくれないし、ハンニバルとのことを信じてもくれないし、ハンニバルが人殺しだと言った時も信じてくれなかった。  
「信じてくれないのか？」苛立ちながらウィルが言う。「今回は君にハンニバルは渡さない！」  
　アラーナは注意深くウィルを見つめており、表情に何も出ないよう努めているようだった。だがアラーナの苛立ちと、傷つけられた気持ちをウィルは感じ取った。  
「ハンニバルは包茎手術を受けてない」下品なことなど気にせずウィルは言う。「噛むのが好きなんだ。寝室にはサムライの鎧があって、暖炉の横にへんてこな修道士の銅像がある」  
　アラーナが目を見開いた。  
「もう水をもらってもいいかな」  
　不機嫌な態度を隠さずウィルが尋ねる。  
「もらってくるわ」  
　言いながらアラーナは立ち上がった。だが水を持ってきてくれたのはアラーナではなく、看護師だった。  
　ウィルは眠りにつき、ＭＲＩスキャンのために起こされた。窓の外を見ると明け方近いことが分かった。空が暗くなっている。  
　穏やかな気持ちに包まれたのも束の間、アラーナのことを思い出す。ハンニバルと付き合っていることを話してしまった絶望感に襲われる。明らかに今ウィルは薬を打たれていない。すぐにでもアラーナに電話して、すべては妄想だったと伝えたかったが、手元に携帯はなく、アラーナの番号を覚えてはいなかった。  
　ウィルをスキャンへ連れていくため看護師が現れたので、アラーナに連絡を取ってもらえるか尋ねた。彼らは、できるか分からないが確認しておくと約束した。本当のところは確認してくれないだろうとウィルは思った。  
　ＭＲＩはうるさく、終わる頃には頭痛がひどくなっていた。アスピリンをもらえないか尋ねたら、皆が心配し始めた。部屋に戻って一人になってから、その理由に思い至る。ウィルは怪我のための痛み止めを飲んでいるから、頭痛のような痛みを感じるはずがないのだ。その事実に慌てないよう努める。スキャンは終わったのだし、すぐに脳炎に気付くはずだ。それでも、ただベッドに寝転がって知らせを待つのは落ち着かない。特にアラーナとの問題が解決せぬまま宙ぶらりんだから余計にだ。会話の詳細を全て覚えているわけではなかったが、不安になる程度には覚えていた。思い違いでハンニバルのところへ行っていないことを願った。  
　不安を抱えながらもウィルは再び眠りに落ちた。痛み止めと怪我の効果は絶大だ。

再び目を覚ますと、部屋の隅でビヴァリー・カッツが座ってノートパソコンで作業をしていた。窓から差し込む日差しが彼女の髪を照らしている。はじめ、ビヴァリーがなぜ生きているのか分からなかった。だが自分は今、ビヴァリーが死ぬ前の過去にいることを思い出し、彼女がなぜここにいるのか不思議に思った。  
「やぁ」  
　ウィルはそう声をかけ、顔を上げた。  
「おはよう、グレアム」挨拶をしたビヴァリーは安心させるように微笑んだ。「看護師を呼ぶ？」  
　ウィルは少し考えた。痛みはなかったが、また喉が渇いている。  
「水をもらえる？」  
「もちろん」  
　ビヴァリーは立ち上がり、コップ一杯の水とストローを持って来てくれた。貪欲に水を飲み、コップを空にしてようやく一息ついた。そこでようやく、ビヴァリーがここにいるのは奇妙だと気がつく。  
「どうしてここに？」  
　ビヴァリーはため息を吐きながら、ウィルに向かい合う形で椅子に腰かけた。  
「ビビらないで聞いてほしいんだけど」そう言われ、ウィルは一瞬で緊張した。「アラーナ・ブルームが昨日病院を出た後に行方不明になった」  
　はじめ、その意味が理解できなかった。ウィルは顔をしかめてビヴァリーを見つめる。それから自分がアラーナに話したことを思い出し、固まった。それが表情に出たのだろう、すかさずビヴァリーが口を開く。  
「何か知ってるの、ウィル？」  
　猛スピードで思考が回転し始め、ウィルは唐突に息を吐き出した。ハンニバルと付き合っていることをアラーナに伝えたが、今この時間軸ではそういう関係にはなっていない。もしアラーナがハンニバルの元へ行って彼を怒らせてしまったなら、既にアラーナは死んでいるかもしれない。  
「ウィル？！」  
　ビヴァリーの声でウィルは現実に引き戻された。  
「分からない」混乱しているフリをする必要もなくウィルは動揺して口を開いた。「今、何が現実で現実じゃないか分からないんだ」  
「けど、何か思い当たることがあるんでしょ？」  
　なんと答えていいか分からず、ウィルはシーツを見つめた。ハンニバルが関係あるとは言いたくなかったが、他にどうしたらいいのだろうか？それに、アラーナにハンニバルのことを話したとき、医者もいたのだ。  
「たぶん」深く息を吸い込んで話し始める。「たぶん、ハンニバルとセックスをしたとアラーナに話したと思う」  
「あんたの精神科医？」  
　ビヴァリーの声は呆れたようではなかったが、それでもウィルは顔を上げられなかった。  
「でもそれが本当にあったことなのか分からない」急いでそう付け足す。「ＭＲＩスキャンの前にも幻覚を見てるから」  
「アラーナに話したか分からないってこと？それともレクターとセックスしたかが分からない？」  
　ウィルは顔を歪めた。アラーナにハンニバルのことを話したのは確かだった。だがハンニバルと寝たのも本当だ。ウィルは首を振る。  
「アラーナと話したとき、医者もここにいた」自分の手をジッと見ながらウィルは言う。「彼に聞いてみてもらえるかな？僕は今何が現実か分からないんだ」  
「スキャンの結果は聞いた？」  
　ビヴァリーの問いかけにウィルは顔を上げた。  
「いや」ウィルが答える。「まだ聞いてない」  
　ビヴァリーは医者を呼びに部屋を出て行くかと思ったが、代わりにこう言った。  
「わかった。呼び出しボタンを押して、看護師に医者を呼んでもらうよう伝えて。あんたがアラーナに話した内容と、スキャンの結果を確認できるかもしれない」  
　それは合理的な提案に思えたので、ウィルはボタンを押した。待つ間、自分に繋がれている注入バッグへ視線を泳がせた。書いてある文字は読めなかったが、液体の色は見たことがある気がした。脳炎のための薬であることをウィルは願った。  
　部屋に来た看護師はビヴァリーと二、三の言葉を交わした後、ウィルのバイタルサインを確認した。そして医者が来るまで少しかかるかも、と伝えられた。看護師とともに部屋を出たビヴァリーが厳しい口調で話しているのがドア越しに聞こえる。  
　ビヴァリーがプレッシャーをかけたにもかかわらず、医者が来るまで少し時間がかかった。彼の名はヒンナーで、ビヴァリーがいるところで話すことを躊躇しているようだった。新鮮な反応だったが、ウィルは話すよう彼を促す。想定通り、ウィルは自己免疫性脳炎と診断された。病気の詳細について説明されたが、もう既に知っている内容だったので聞かずにおく。ステロイドやその他の薬を処方されたようだ。  
「分かった、しばらくすればウィルは良くなりそうってことね」医者が話し終えるとビヴァリーがまとめに入った。「私から二つ質問がある。ウィルはブルーム博士にどんな話をしていた？」  
　ヒンナー医師は苛立った様子でビヴァリーからウィルへと視線を移した。  
　ウィルが頷くと、ヒンナー医師はビヴァリーに視線を戻した。  
「グレアムさんは……その……彼の精神科医と性的な関係にあるようなことを話していました」  
　現実だったのだ、そうウィルは思った。ほぼそうだろうと思ってはいたが、自分以外の人間に明言してもらえるのは良かった。  
「それに彼女はどんな反応を？」  
　ビヴァリーが考えながら尋ねた。  
「グレアムさんと二人で話がしたいからと私を部屋から出しました。私は言われた通りに。その後、また話したとき、ブルーム博士はグレアムさんが本当にその精神科医と関係を待ったのか、想像しただけなのか分からないと言ってました」  
「彼女は僕に質問をしたんだ」  
　ウィルが付け足す。どうにかしてこの状況をコントロールしたかったが、どっちの方向へことを運びたいのかが自分でも分からなかった。  
「レクターについて？」  
　ビヴァリーの方を見てウィルは頷く。  
「彼の寝室がどんなか知ってるかって」  
　ビヴァリーは眉を持ち上げ、ヒンナー医師はこの部屋にいるのが居心地悪そうだった。  
「それに答えたの？」  
「あぁ」ウィルは苛立ちながら、よく考えずに言葉を続ける。「だけど分からないんだよ。本当に彼と寝たのかどうかも」  
「君の混乱も、薬が効いてくればおさまってくるはずだ」  
　ヒンナー医師が口を挟む。  
「ブルーム博士はどう思ったのかしら」  
　ビヴァリーは医師に向かって問いかけた。ヒンナー医師は落ち着かない様子で髪をなで付ける。  
「彼女はなんだか動揺した様子で、グレアムさんの精神科医が面会できないようにしてほしいと言われました」  
　ウィルは殴られたような気がした。アラーナがそう頼んだということは、ハンニバルを疑っていたということだ。ハンニバルの寝室を見たことがあって、ウィルの説明が正しいと気が付いたのかもしれない。ハンニバルの元へ行ったのならば、彼女は死んでいる可能性がある。この状況でどうやってハンニバルを助けたら良いか分からなかった。そもそも助けるべきなのか、助けたいのかどうかも分からない。  
「ウィル？」  
　ビヴァリーに呼ばれた。彼女と医師がウィルを見つめている。何度か呼ばれたのかもしれない。  
「なに？」  
「アラーナがどこに行こうとしてたか聞いてる？ヒンナー先生は知らないみたいで」  
　ウィルは首を振った。聞いてはいない、推測しているだけだ。  
　部屋に沈黙が降り、ビヴァリーは立ち上がりながら口を開いた。  
「ジャックに電話して話し合ってみる。ありがとうございました、ヒンナー先生」  
　ヒンナー医師はぎこちなく頷き、部屋を出て行った。ビヴァリーも続けて出て行き、外で話している声が聞こえた。なぜ部屋の中で話さないのだろう。もしかしたらウィルも疑われているのかもしれない。自分の家に既に証拠となるようなものが置いてあったかを思い出そうとする。だが今回の時間軸に関する記憶は曖昧だ。何もかもが不確かで、状況全てに疲れ果てていた。  
「ジャックがハンニバルのところへ行って話してみるって」  
　部屋に戻ってきたビヴァリーが教えてくれた。  
「アラーナについて」  
　自分に言い聞かせるようにウィルが言う。ビヴァリーはじっとウィルを注視している。  
「彼女が疑いを持ってることも話したわ」  
　ウィルはビヴァリーからサッと目を逸らし、窓の外を見た。ハンニバルを裏切っているような気がして、罪悪感を覚える。またもジャックが彼を追っている。前回、ハンニバルに辿り着く手がかりへジャックを導いてしまったときは、ハンニバルはウィルを殺した。事故だったとは言え、ウィルは死んだのだ。  
　ビヴァリーはウィルの沈黙を受け入れ、ノートパソコンを開いてゆっくりと何かを読み始めた。ウィルも今の状況から思考を逸らしたかった。どうしたいかが分かったら良いのにと願う。思考回路が遅すぎてイライラした。何が起きたかを頭の中で整理しようとしたが、再び眠りに引きずり込まれた。

 

～３～

 

　目を覚ますと、ウィルはキッチンのシンクで、アビゲイルの耳と３粒のアスピリンを見つめながら吐いていた。言葉もなく叫び、カウンターに背中をぶつけるまで後ずさった。  
「いやだ、いやだイヤだ……っ」  
　枯れた声でそう繰り返す。床に座り込み、両手で顔を覆った。何も考えられず、世界から隠れるように座り込んだままでいた。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『We Killed a Dragon Last Night』の後、ウィルが目を覚ますと、ハンニバルとエイブル・ギデオンがいるダイニングルームで発作を起こしていた。次々と出来事が起き、ウィルは何度もタイムスリップをする。

第２章

 

　まず味が押し入ってきた。口内に広がる吐瀉物の酸味を無視することはできない。目の前のものに気が付きたくなくて、ウィルは立ち上がって洗面所へ向かった。機械的に歯磨き粉を歯ブラシに乗せ、歯を磨き始める。口の中がミントの味だけになるまで数分かかった。だが、柔らかいと同時に存在感のあるアビゲイルの耳が舌の上を通っていった感覚がまだ残っていた。歯磨き粉を吐き出し、口をゆすぐ。鏡を覗き込むと、そこに写った顔はまるで自分ではないように思えた。ハンニバルと出会う前の過去を何ヶ月も過ごした後なのだから、ハンニバルにノコギリで付けられた傷が額にないことにいい加減慣れてもいい頃に思えたが、やはり違和感が拭えない。ドラゴンに刺された頬に触れる。そのまま指を唇まで滑らせ、口の内側からも頬に触れた。次にシャツを脱ぎ、肩を確かめる。屋根から落ちたときのような痛みはなかった。今度は下着を脱ぐ。ハンニバルが誤って刺してしまった太ももは無傷だ。  
　萎えた性器と、泥まみれで震える脚を見下ろし、ウィルは打ちひしがれたような空虚感に襲われる。頭では、またも未治療の脳炎が体内で猛威をふるっているのだと分かっていた。気分をすっきりさせて、何が起きているのか把握したかった。ウィルはバスタブに向かい、体を震わせながら座り込んで蛇口を捻った。お湯の温かさに少しホッとしながら、まずは脚の汚れを擦り落とす。次に、ビヴァリーが爪の隙間にアビゲイルの血を発見していたことを思い出し、そこを洗えるようネイルブラシに手を伸ばす。ブラシで肌が赤くなるまで擦り続けると、爪は真っ白になった。手から血を洗い流した後は、そのまま腕から足、そして全身を洗っていく。自分自身を洗う行為にウィルはカタルシスを感じた。最後に全身の泡をシャワーで洗い流す。タオルで体を拭きながら、過去のハンニバルが風呂の後にウィルの肌を保湿してくれたときのことを思い出した。あのときのハンニバルはとても優しかった。それでも、二人の時間は死で終わったのだ。  
　裸のままウィルはバスルームを後にし、きれいな服に着替えた。体を洗うのと同じくらい気分がすっきりし、目が冴えてきたので犬たちを外に出してやる。ポーチに立ちながら、今ハンニバルは自分を監視しているのだろうかと考える。ウィルの喉に耳を押し込むために、つい先ほどまでここにいたはずなのだ。その後、ハンニバルは家に戻ってウィルの電話を待ったのか、それともハンニバルの家の電話は携帯電話に転送されるよう設定されていたのか。どちらでもいいように思えた。前回のタイムスリップはあっという間だった。ここに居られる時間もそれほど長くはないだろう。それか、全てが妄想なのか。もし全てが熱に浮かされた夢なら、ここ数日の急激な変化の説明がつく。脳炎が原因かもしれない。そうであれば、未来はウィルが見た夢だったということになる。あるいは、二人で崖から落ちた後、ウィルは昏睡状態で、潜在意識が物語を作り上げているだけなのかもしれない。  
　ラリーに追いかけられながらウェンディが駆け寄ってきて、ラリーから逃げるようにウィルの背後に隠れた。ウィルは微笑む。犬たちは大丈夫だ、そう思いながら駆け回って遊ぶ犬たちを眺めた。彼らが大丈夫なら、自分がここに居られる限りは面倒を見なければ。たとえ夢だとしても、無視するにはあまりに現実感がありすぎた。彼らを家の中へ呼び戻し、餌をあげてから、キッチンのシンクへ向かった。  
　アビゲイルの耳は吐瀉物にまみれてまだそこにあった。吐き出したアスピリンは溶け始めている。蛇口を捻り、耳の上から水を流す間に、プラスチック袋と漂白剤を取ってくる。その袋に耳を入れてから、シンクを出来る限りきれいに掃除する。科学捜査の観点で完璧とは言えなかったが、そもそも家を捜査されることを避けられるかもしれない。リビングの暖炉で火を起こしてから、二階へ戻り、バスタブに残してしまったかもしれないアビゲイルの血の痕跡をきれいに洗い流す。  
　昨日着ていた汚れた服を持って一階へ戻り、燃え盛る炎の中へ、その服を少しずつ放り込み、全てを灰にした。その後、また体が震え始めたのでアスピリンを飲んでみたが、効果はない。何かを食べる気も起きず、そのとき初めて、ハンニバルは自分に何か吐き気を催させるものを飲ませたのだろうかと思い至った。  
　ウィルは何とか水を飲み、ドッグシッターに電話をして、数日間犬たちの面倒を見てもらえないか尋ねた。厄介なことに、引き受けてはもらえなかった。アラーナが助けてくれることを祈るしかない。とにかく証拠を処分し、ハンニバルの気を逸らし、治療を受けなければならない。ハンニバルの気を逸らす方法については見当がつかなかった。今この瞬間ここに現れるのではないかとさえ思えた。  
　集中しろ、ウィルは自分に言い聞かせる。証拠は対処できる。ハンニバルを振り切るのは作戦を考えてからだ。ハンニバルが細工を施したルアーがどれか思い出せなかったので、新しそうなものを全てプラスチック袋に放り込む。暖炉から熱々の灰を取り出す方が大変で、大きなブリキ缶を使って集めた。外でブリキ缶に冷たい水を足し、車の中に敷いたプラスチックシートの上に乗せた。家の中を再度確認する間、犬たちを外で遊ばせる。ボウルいっぱいに餌と水を入れてやってなお、彼らを置いていくのは気分が悪かった。すぐには帰ってこられないことを分かっているから、なおさらだ。クワンティコに向けて車を発進させながらアラーナに電話をしたが、繋がらない。留守電に、アビゲイルから連絡がなかったか尋ねるメッセージを残す。アビゲイルを連れて彼女の家に行ったが、途中でアビゲイルが逃げ出してしまったことを簡単に説明しておく。  
「掛け直してもらえると嬉しい」  
　電話を切る前にそう付け足す。そして携帯の電源を切り、助手席に放ってから運転を再開した。ジャックにも電話をすべきだったか、それともそれはやり過ぎになってしまっていたか、しばらく考える。  
　ベントレーや他の車に後を尾けられている気配はなく、以前に来たことのある川の近くで車を止めて灰を捨てた。ブリキ缶に残った灰も全て洗い流してから、そのブリキ缶も川に流す。同じようにルアーと耳も川に投げ入れてしまいたかったが、証拠は散らばらせた方が良いことは分かっていた。手袋をつけ、鋭利なナイフを使ってアビゲイルの耳を細かく切り刻み、ナイフだけを川に放り込む。川から数マイルほど車を走らせてから、半マイルごとにルアーを窓から排水溝へ投げ入れていった。それを終えた後、道路から逸れたところに入り、アビゲイルの耳のかけらを少しずつ離れた場所に埋め、それぞれに小さな墓を作った。  
　最後にプラスチック袋と手袋をライターオイルで燃やしてから車に戻った。ひどい匂いだったが、今の限られた時間内でできる最善の行動だった。車の中で再びアスピリンを飲み、道路に戻ってしばらく車を走らせた。ガソリンスタンドに立ち寄り、服についたプラスチックを燃やした匂いを誤魔化すためにガソリンをわざと零した。不機嫌な店員にレジでお金を払ってから車に戻り、携帯の電源を入れた。ハンニバル、アラーナ、ジャックからの着信や留守電が入っている。ウィルは落ち着かない気持ちで息を飲み込む。誰に電話をかけるのが良いか確信が持てない。そもそも電話をかけるべきかも分からない。  
　何か賢明な計画があるわけではない。できる限り証拠隠滅を図ったので、今はただ病院に行きたかった。ここから２０分ほどでスプリングフィールドに辿り着けるし、とにかく具合が悪い。アスピリンの効果はゼロだ。前回この日を迎えたときは、これくらいの時間帯にクワンティコに向かっていた。翌日、熱が急に上がり、ハンニバルとの旅のために逃げ出した。しばらくは大丈夫のはずだったが、大丈夫な気がしなかった。  
　策略はハンニバルに任せることにして、ウィルは運転を続けた。また電話が鳴り、画面にジャックの名前が表示されたが無視する。未来のハンニバルが耳元で囁いているような気がした。スプリングフィールドに着き、ウィルはパトカーの横で車を停める。  
「すみません」窓を開けて尋ねる。「一番近くの病院がどこか教えてもらえますか？」  
　二人の男性警官は注意深くウィルを観察した。  
「大丈夫ですか？」  
　ウィルに近い方の男が尋ねた。  
「はい」頷きかけて、止めた。「というより、マシな感じがするけど、分からない。ここ数週間ほど気分が悪くて、最近熱が上がってきてて。運転はできる」  
　彼らから見て大丈夫には見えなかったのだろう、二人はウィルを近くの病院まで送り届けてくれた。救急用の出入り口の近くに車を停めたウィルを確認して、二人は去っていった。彼らに向けて恥ずかしげな素振りを偽る必要はなかった。  
　救急処置室に入り、ウィルは受付に向かった。待合室に座って、手渡された書類を記入して待つ。また電話が鳴ったので、周りの人たちに申し訳なさそうに頭を下げて電話の音を切る。電話をしまおうとしたとき、自分が電話を受けているところを人に見られていると気が付いた。だが待合室で電話をすることはできないはずだ。代わりに、クワンティコの人事部に病欠の旨をメールで連絡し、続けてハンニバル、ジャック、アラーナの三人にもメールを打つ。ごめん、今スプリングフィールドの病院にいる。熱が上がって、今朝は記憶が途切れた。救急処置室で診てもらう。あとで掛け直す。  
　その後、ウィルは周りから見えるように電話をしまった。誰にも見られていないにしても、これから届くメッセージには気が付かなかったと言えば良い。  
　待合室にいる間、気が付くとウィルは椅子から滑り落ちていた。踏みとどまろうと、どこかに捕まろうとしたが、体が動かない。頭を床に打ち付け、世界は暗転した。

 

　目を覚ますとウィルは病院のベッドに縛り付けられていた。ＢＳＨＣＩに入れられたのだと思い、ウィルはパニックに陥って拘束具に抵抗した。  
「ウィル！」  
　ハンニバルの声がした。勢いよく声がした方を向き、ウィルは動きを止めた。スーツを着たハンニバルがベッド脇に座っており、そこはＢＳＨＣＩではなく普通の病室だった。風景画が壁に飾ってある。  
「大丈夫だ」  
　言いながらハンニバルはウィルの手を取る。  
「あなたは本物？」握られた手を見つめてそう尋ねてから、拘束具を見る。「これを取ってくれ！」  
「もちろん」  
　急いでそう言い、ハンニバルは立ち上がった。まず片方の手の拘束具を外す。自由になった手でウィルは反対側の手の拘束具を外しにかかった。ハンニバルはベッドの足元へ移動し、ウィルの足を縛る拘束具を外し始める。ウィルは解放された手首を摩りながらハンニバルの背中を見つめる。抱きしめたかった。  
「何が起きたんだ？」  
　抱きしめる代わりにそう尋ねたウィルは、装わずとも必死で混乱した声色になった。ウィルの足の拘束具を外したハンニバルは一歩下がった。そのまま再び椅子に腰掛けたので、ウィルは起き上がる。  
「この病院の待合室で君は発作を起こした」ハンニバルが説明する。「無意識に動いて自分を傷つけてしまわぬよう拘束具をつけたそうだ。病院に辿り着くまでの記憶は？」  
「ぼんやりと」ウィルは顔をしかめた。「熱があって、また記憶がなくなった気がする。クワンティコに行こうと思ったんだけど、具合が悪すぎて病院に向かった？」  
　ハンニバルはコクリと頷く。  
「賢明な判断だったよ」重々しい表情でハンニバルが言う。「病院がもう一度ＭＲＩスキャンをした結果、君は脳炎を発症していることが分かってね」  
「脳炎？」  
　無感情のままウィルが尋ねる。ハンニバルにとって全てはゲームなのだと自分に言い聞かせる。  
「正確には自己免疫性脳炎だ」ハンニバルはそう認め、恥じらうように首を傾けた。「そして君に謝らなければならない。ここ数週間で君が経験した症状の多くは自己免疫性脳炎が引き起こす症状と一致していた」  
「だけどあなたの友人のサトクリフ先生もＭＲＩスキャンをしたのに、何も見つけられなかったんでしょう？」  
　ハンニバルのゲームに乗っかるのは馬鹿らしく思えたが、ハンニバルが嘘をついていると知っていてなお、彼を安心させたいと思ってしまう自分がいた。ハンニバルは首を横に振った。  
「さらに別件だが、アビゲイルが行方不明だ」  
　このハンニバルの発言の文脈についてウィルは考えてみたが、どう答えるべきか確信が持てない。  
「僕がミネソタに連れて行った」ゆっくりと答える。「アビゲイルの父親の小屋にいたとき、彼女は逃げ出してしまったんだ。だから一緒には帰ってきていない」  
「小屋で何が起きたかは覚えているかな？　彼女は怯えていた？」  
　ハンニバルは想定している結論へウィルを導くためにそう質問していると分かっていたので、ウィルは苛立ちを覚える。だが、ハンニバルがそのつもりならウィルにだって考えがある。  
「父親を手助けしていたことを告白したよ」  
　ウィルはシーツをじっと見つめ、思考と記憶の海に深く沈んでいる振りをする。  
「ハンニバル」そう言い、ウィルは顔を上げた。「アビゲイルが、あなたは知っていたと。僕が彼女を理解し、守るはずだとあなたが言ったと話してくれた」  
　ウィルの追求に何の反応も示さないハンニバルの様子は感心に値した。何が起きているか分かっていなかったら、ウィルは彼を疑うこともしなかっただろう。  
　だがそこでハンニバルは恥じ入るようにこうべを垂れ、問いかけで答えた。  
「彼女を理解できるだろう、ウィル？　そして守ってあげるだろう？」  
　私を理解できるだろう？　私を守ってくれるだろう？  
　ハンニバルの心の声が聞こえ、それがハンニバルの策だと知りながらもウィルは愛おしさを覚えてしまって。何も考えず、ウィルはハンニバルの頭に手を置いた。ハンニバルはその場で固まったが、ウィルは構わず、絹のようにサラリとした髪を撫でて微笑んだ。ハンニバルの恋人として過ごした数週間の記憶が蘇り、ウィルはこれ以上は振りを続けられなくなった。ハンニバルは、ウィルの手を退けずに顔を上げた。  
「夢を見たんだ」痛みを乗せた笑みを浮かべウィルは言う。「僕らは崖の上でドラゴンと戦った。美しかった」  
「ドラゴン？」  
　尋ねたハンニバルの声音に抑揚はなく、微かに抱いていた希望がウィルの中で崩れ去った。ハンニバルの髪から手を離す。  
「ただの夢さ」  
　声に落胆を滲ませながらウィルは話を逸らし、顔を背けた。このハンニバルは、ウィルのハンニバルではない。話題を変え、先ほどのハンニバルの言外の問いかけに答える。  
「ジャックに電話して、アビゲイルが父親の共犯者だったことを自白したって伝えないと」ハンニバルへ視線を戻し、そう言う。「あなたが知っていたことは言わない」  
　ハンニバルは頷いた。  
「ジャックはここに来て君と話すと言っていたよ」  
「すぐに？」  
　ハンニバルが腕時計を確認する。  
「１時間以内に着くはずだ」  
「看護師を呼んで診てもらった方がいいかな？」  
　そう尋ねればハンニバルが動いた。前回の時間軸で屋根から落ちて入院していたときに比べると、ハンニバルが病院の歯車のスピードを上げてくれるおかげで全てがトントン拍子に進んだ。看護師が一通り確認をし終えた後、１０分以内に今度は女性の医師が現れた。ハンニバルが出て行く素振りを見せたので、ウィルはその手を握りしめた。医者が脳炎とその治療、そしていつ頃モニターを取り外せるかについて説明する間、ハンニバルはそこにいてくれた。ウィルは話を聞く振りをしながら、ハンニバルの手に神経を集中させていた。元の時間軸で、ウィルはこうやって手を握ったり髪を撫でたりするような思い切ったことは１度もしなかったのに、このハンニバルは何故それを全て許してくれているのかが気になった。  
　少し経ってから、部屋に二人きりになった。ハンニバルは自分の手を握りしめるウィルの手を興味深げに見つめた。  
「君の夢で」ハンニバルが問いかける。「私たちの関係性は？」  
　その質問にウィルは軽く微笑む。このウィルの態度の変化がハンニバルの興味を十分に惹ければ、ハンニバルは元の計画を推し進めるのを止めるだろうか。ウィルにとってはその方が良かった。ハンニバルと対立していない方がＢＳＨＣＩ行きを避けやすくなる。ハンニバルのことだから、他にどんな証拠を用意してあるか分からない。  
「あなたが僕の精神科医なのか、それとも僕たちはただ会話をしているだけなのか、そうあなたが尋ねたときのことを覚えてる？」ウィルが訊くと、ハンニバルはコクリと頷いた。「僕はあなたとただ会話がしたいんだと思う。それが、僕の秘密をジャックに伝えることができるってことでも」  
　ハンニバルは興味を惹かれたようで、頭の中でこのウィルの告白をどう利用しようか考えている音が聞こえてくるようだった。  
　今この瞬間、僕に対して何を感じている？　ウィルは心の中でそう思いながら、口を開く。  
「あなたは？」  
　そう尋ねるのは弱さを曝け出すようで、ウィルはたまらずハンニバルから目を逸らした。無意識に手を引こうとしたが、ハンニバルが握り締める手に力を込めた。  
「私も君との会話をとても楽しんでいるよ」その言葉にウィルが視線を向けると、ハンニバルは微笑んでいた。「好きに選んで良いのであれば、君の精神科医でいるよりも、君と会話できた方が良い」  
　ウィルは弱々しい笑みで答える。  
「だけど？」  
「けれど、今の君の感情は、病によって引き起こされたのではないかと心配している」ハンニバルが答えた。「君は今まで一度も……友達になりたい素振りなどは見せなかったから」  
「あなたは友達だ」ウィルはしっかりとした口調で言う。ハンニバルの友情の定義は普通の人と比べると歪んでいたが、それでもハンニバルは友達だった。「あなたを友達だと思い始めてから、しばらく経つよ」  
　ハンニバルが何か答えようと口を開いたが、同時に部屋のドアが開く音がした。ハンニバルはウィルの手を離し、立ち上がった。  
「ジャック」  
　ハンニバルが挨拶を交わしたので、ウィルは振り返った。ジャックが一人だと分かり、ウィルの不安は軽減される。ウィルを逮捕しに来たのではないといいのだが。  
「ハンニバル」  
　ジャックも挨拶を返す。  
「やぁ、ジャック」  
　ウィルも慌てて言う。  
「ウィル、気分はどうだ？」  
　ウィルは顔をしかめた。   
「医者によれば僕の脳はしばらくの間、煮立ってたみたいだ。でも発見されたから、すぐに良くなるのかな？」  
　確証が欲しくてウィルはハンニバルの方を見た。ハンニバルが頷く。  
「ウィルは自己免疫性脳炎と診断されてね。今はステロイドでの治療を行っていて、その処置で完治するはずだ」  
「よかった」言いながらジャックは椅子をベッド脇へ移動させて腰を下ろした。「みんな心配していた」  
　『みんな』とは誰のことかと思ったが、ウィルは聞かずにおいた。ジャックはまずアビゲイルのことを尋問したいはずだ。  
「アビゲイル・ホッブスについて話がある」  
　ジャックが重々しく述べた。  
「それはちょうど良い。ウィルはアビゲイルとミネソタに行った際に重大な事実を知ったからね」  
　ハンニバルがそう口を挟んだ。この会話の間だけだとしても、ハンニバルが味方でいてくれる状況はウィルにとって不思議と心地よかった。  
「アビゲイルが父親の共犯者だったことを自白した」  
　言いながらウィルは途方に暮れたように見せる。ウィルの言葉にジャックは身を乗り出した。この事実はジャックの疑いの確証になるものだから、今の時点では歓迎されるはずだ。  
「彼女が認めたか」ジャックは二人にというより自分に向けてそう言った。「その事実はいくつかの証拠にも合致する。何が起きたか正確に教えてもらえるか？　なぜ彼女をミネソタへ連れて行った？」  
「僕が見落としていることを発見する手助けをしてもらえると思ったんだ」  
　ウィルは説明を試みた。自分の行動の理由を、いかに怪しまれないように説明するかについては何も考えていなかったのだ。だがその必要はないのかもしれない。そもそも自分は病気なのだ。  
「アビゲイルの父親と近しい人物が共犯者で、そいつが模倣犯だと思ったから、その人物を探す手助けを彼女にしてもらおうとした」  
「アビゲイルの父親が被害者を誘拐したとき、彼女も一緒にいたことを示す証拠が見つかった」  
　ジャックの言葉にウィルは息を飲み、示し合わせたかのようにハンニバルはコップに水を注ぎ、ウィルが飲めるよう口元へ持ってきてくれた。本当は助けは不要だったが、ジャックにはそう見せておく方が得策かもしれない。  
「誘拐が実行された大学のオリエンテーションにアビゲイルは参加していた。彼女が被害者を選び、父親が誘拐するのを手伝っていた可能性が高い」  
「ストックホルム症候群の可能性もある」  
　そう言ったハンニバルは弱って見えた。そのパフォーマンスにウィルは感心する。アビゲイルの知らせに取り乱しているように見えた。この後ハンニバルは、自分の見せている感情のどこまでが『振り』なのかウィルに気付かれてしまう心配をするのだろうか。ハンニバルがアビゲイルの関与を把握していたことを、既にウィルは知っているのだ。  
「かもしれない」言いながらもジャックは疑わしそうだ。「だがウィルはホッブスの共犯者が模倣犯だと推測していて、私はそれに賛成だ。模倣犯の犯行時のアビゲイルのアリバイを確認する」  
　模倣犯としてのハンニバルの犯行時にアビゲイルにアリバイがあるのかどうか、ウィルには検討もつかなかった。アビゲイルをそこまでは巻き込みたくない。  
「模倣犯はアビゲイルじゃないと思うよ、ジャック」  
「君は彼女が父親の共犯者じゃないと思っていただろ」ジャックの返答にウィルは顔をしかめた。「そろそろミネソタで何があったか教えてくれないか」  
　ウィルはここでの非公式の発言は簡潔にした。飛行機でミネソタまで行き、小屋へ行き、アビゲイルが父親の共犯者だったことを自白した後に逃げ出し、ウィルはヴァージニアに帰ってきた。ウィルは面目なげに一部の記憶がないことを認める。そこでハンニバルが、記憶の喪失は脳炎が原因と思われることを説明し、再びウィルが水を飲むのを手伝った。  
「とにかく、今はミネソタでアビゲイルがいる可能性のある場所を全て当たっているところだ。山小屋、家、友達の家……必ず彼女を見つける」  
　ジャックはそう言い切った。  
　ホッブスの家に犯罪現場はなかったようだ、ウィルはそう思いながら反応はしなかった。視界の片隅でハンニバルが助け舟を出すのが見えた。  
「ジャック、そろそろウィルを休ませてやるべきかと」  
　ウィルは感謝の気持ちを込めた視線をハンニバルへ送った。ハンニバルの手を握りたくて手がウズウズしたが、不思議なことに、ハンニバルから与えられる慰めを受け取る資格は自分にないように思えた。つい先ほど、ハンニバルを撃ったばかりなのだ。だがその思考はすぐに追いやった。ここ最近のタイムスリップなのか何なのか、とにかくここ最近の出来事を思い出すと目眩がする。  
「あぁ、そうだな」ジャックは座ったまま背筋を伸ばした。「アビゲイルを見つけるにあたって何か思いついたら知らせてほしい」  
　ジャックは鋭い視線をウィルに向けた。ウィルは非協力的だろうと疑われるのは当然だ。だがウィルは頷いた。どちらにしろジャックはアビゲイルを見つけられない。  
　ジャックは別れを言い、出て行こうとするときハンニバルも一緒に出て行くと思ったようだったが、ハンニバルはウィルの隣から動こうとしなかったため、一人で部屋を出て行った。その後、二人は長いこと黙ったままでいた。ハンニバルがじっと見つめる視線にウィルは気が付いていない振りをした。今知っていることを知らなかった過去の自分なら、今この瞬間どうしていただろうか。想像もつかなかった。感情も思考もめちゃくちゃだ。何が脳炎のせいで、何がタイムスリップのせいかも分からない。  
「僕の電話はあるかな？」  
　犬たちのことを思い出し、ウィルが尋ねる。立ち上がったハンニバルがサイドテーブルを確認する。電話はそこにあり、ウィルはそれをハンニバルの手から受け取った。  
「今日、犬たちの様子を確認してきてもらえるかアラーナに確認しないと」  
「私が見に行って面倒を見てきても良いが」  
　ハンニバルの提案にウィルはひるみそうになった。今ハンニバルには家の中に入って欲しくない。ハンニバルが残した証拠を慌てて片付けた後を見られては困る。  
「まずアラーナに聞いてみるよ」ウィルが言う。「あなたにはここにいて欲しい。その、もしできたらでいいんだけど。今日の予定は？」  
「すべてキャンセルしたよ」  
　頬が熱くなるのを感じながらウィルは礼を言った。  
　ハンニバルの方を見ずに携帯の電源を入れ、１００件近くはありそうな不在着信とメッセージをスクロールしていく。アラーナからのメッセージを一通り確認してから電話をかける。ハンニバルに見られていると、何故だか晒されているような気分だ。２回目の呼び出し音の後に電話に出たアラーナと交わした会話は、少なくともウィルにとっては居心地が悪いものだった。アラーナは心配のあまり苛立っていたようだが、ウィルが無事と知って喜んでいる。犬たちの面倒を見てもらえるかお願いしたが、アラーナがウィルの家の鍵を持っていないという事実にぶち当たった。アラーナに病院まで来てもらって鍵を渡すことにする。電話を切った後、ハンニバルの方を見ることができなかった。ハンニバルが何を考えているのか分からない。その頭の中を覗き込みたかったが、そこまでやる気にもなれなかった。  
　休みたい。ウィルはそう思い、ため息を吐く。ハンニバルにそっと手を握られ、ウィルは意識をハンニバルに集中させた。  
「疲れたみたいだ」  
　ウィルは照れたように笑って言う。自分を傷つけ、殺した相手といて落ち着くなんて、どういうことなのか。わからなかったが、それでもハンニバルがいてくれると落ち着くのだ。手を握っている間ならばハンニバルは策略を巡らすことができないと分かっているからかもしれない。  
「眠りなさい」ハンニバルが言う。「ここにいるから」  
　ウィルは頷き、行かないで欲しいと言ってしまいそうになるのを堪えた。だがウィルが目を閉じて、眠りにつくまでの間もハンニバルは手を握ってくれていた。

 

　誰かが大きな足音を立てて部屋に入ってきた音でウィルは目を覚ました。アドレナリンが体を駆け巡り、飛び起きようとしたが、それは看護師だと気がつく。反対側を見るとアラーナが座っているのを見つけ、ウィルは顔を青白くさせた。  
「アラーナ」恐怖を覚えながらウィルは呟いた。「ハンニバルはどこに？」  
「犬たちの面倒を見に行ってくれてる」  
　柔らかな笑みでアラーナが答える。  
　そんな、まさか。ハンニバルはウィルが寝ているのをいいことにアラーナと話し、役割を交換したのだろう。  
「そっか」  
　心の内の恐怖が声に滲んでいないことをウィルは願う。ハンニバルが家の中を確認してしまったら、ハンニバルの行動にウィルが気が付いているという結論に辿り着いてしまいかねない。彼は漂白剤の匂いだけで気が付くかもしれないのだ。  
「心配したのよ」  
　アラーナに言われ、ウィルは慌てて頷いた。それはもう電話越しに聞いた。  
「医者はちゃんと完治させる自信があるみたいだった」  
　そう答えながら、頭の中ではハンニバルからの質問にどう言い訳をするか考える。  
「やっと病気が見つかって本当に良かった」アラーナが言う。「もっと早く気が付いてあげたかったけど……ハンニバルも気が付けなくて責任を感じてると思う」  
　アラーナの言葉は誠実だ。ウィルは気を散らしていたが、それでも微かな苛立ちを覚えた。この状況はアラーナのせいではなかったが、それでも今はここにいて欲しくなかった。さらに、前回の時間軸で屋根から落ちた後に入院していたときのことを思い出してしまうのだ。  
「ここで僕を見張ってなくてもいいよ、アラーナ」  
　ウィルの苛立った様子にアラーナが顔をしかめたので、ウィル慌てて付け足した。  
「ごめん、今は少し……」  
　うんざりしてるんだ。目を覚ますたびに違う時間軸で、その理由もわからないから。さらに僕が真実を知っていると気が付いたハンニバルが僕を殺しに帰ってくるかもしれないんだ。  
「ハンニバルが、誰かあなたと一緒にいた方がいいと思うって」言いながらアラーナは落ち着かせるように微笑んだ。ウィルは深呼吸をする。ハンニバルがウィルをこの状況に置くのは当然だ。「犬たちが大丈夫か確認したら帰ってくるわ」  
　それまではアラーナが自分を子守りするということだ。アラーナを帰らせて、ハンニバルを避けるために急いで逃げるべきだろうか。そしてハンニバルの罪を再び暴くべきだろうか。アラーナがここに座っていると、以前の時間軸でお見舞いに来たアラーナが、その後姿を消してしまったことをどうしても思い出してしまう。そのときアラーナは死んでしまっていたのだろうか。ハンニバルはアラーナに非難され、彼女を殺したのだろうか。  
「水をもらってもいいかな？」  
　尋ねれば、アラーナはサイドテーブルにあるピッチャーからコップへ水を注いだ。コップを受け取って水を飲みながら、ウィルの頭の中には、この後ハンニバルがどう出るか、そして以前の時間軸でハンニバルとアラーナの間で何が起きたのか、分からないことばかりが渦巻いていた。  
　水を飲み干したコップをアラーナに返しながら、トイレに行きたいことに気が付いた。  
「トイレに行きたい」  
「手伝う？」  
　アラーナの申し出にウィルは少し笑い、首を振った。  
「できれば看護師にお願いしたいかな」  
「そうよね、呼んでくる」  
　そう言い、アラーナは鞄を置いて病室を出て行った。以前にビヴァリーが、ウィルを一人にしないために呼び出しボタンを押すよう言ってくれたことを思い出す。アラーナは部屋を出たかったのだ。相手を歓迎していない雰囲気を出しすぎないようにしなければ。いくら殺されるのが怖いからといって、怪しまれてしまっては困る。もしハンニバルが新たな証拠をウィルの家に残しているとしたら、アラーナは味方として必要だ。あぁ、いい加減そろそろ休憩して、いったい何が起きているのか解明したい。  
　一方で、生き延びることはさほど重要ではないのかもしれないとも思う。今まで、死ぬたびに自分の人生の中で違う時間と場所で目を覚ましてきたのだ。そのとき、あるパターンに気が付いてウィルは思考を止めた。死がタイムスリップを引き起こしてきた。崖から落ちたとき、家でウィルが血を流して死んだとき、そしてハンニバルが死んだとき。ただ前回の時間軸だけは何が起きたのかわからなかった。だが、自分かハンニバルが死んだときにタイムスリップしていると想定したら、どちらかが死んだということなのだろう。もしかしたら自分の容態が悪化したのかもしれないし、ハンニバルが死んだのかもしれない。アラーナの失踪について尋ねるためにジャックがハンニバルの元へ向かっていたのだ。そこで何か起きたのかもしれない。ジャックが真相に辿り着き、ハンニバルは死んだのかも。  
　アラーナと看護師が戻ってきた。男性看護師に助けられながらベッドから立ち上がり、点滴台を転がして部屋の外のトイレに向かった。一人でトイレに入ることは許可されたが、鍵は締めないようにと言われた。そのことに異様に緊張する。病院という場所はウィルにとって弱さを晒け出させられる場所だ。だが今回は少なくとも尿カテーテルは刺さっていない。  
　ウィルが病室に戻ると、アラーナはベッドの向かい側にある小さなソファに座っていた。距離を取っているのだろう。  
「きつく当たってごめん」二人きりになってからウィルは謝った。「気分が悪くて、ハンニバルがいなくて驚いて……ここに居るって言ってたから」  
　アラーナが優しく微笑んだので、ウィルも微笑み返そうとした。  
「一人になりたかったら帰るわ」アラーナが言う。「今のこの状況で不要なストレスを増やしたくないから」  
　アラーナにここに居てもらうのが、自分にとって、そしてハンニバルとの状況において良いのか悪いのか分からなかったが、アラーナは本心からウィルを助けたいと思っていることは分かっているため、ただ帰れとは言えなかった。彼女は友達だ。以前の時間軸でアラーナと友達だったときとは違ったが、メイスンを手助けし、ハンニバルの看守だった頃のアラーナとも違う。  
「フラナリー・オコナーの本は持ってきてる？」  
　アラーナは笑い出してから、不意に止めた。彼女の顔に苦しみが滲む。アビゲイルのことだろうとウィルは察した。  
「どうした？」  
　二人で見つめ合ってから、アラーナはため息を吐いて目を逸らした。  
「あなたが寝てる間にジャックから電話があって」ゆっくりと、正しい言葉を探るように話す。「ミネソタ警察がホッブスの家を捜索したら、誰かがキッチンで大量に出血した形跡を見つけたみたい」  
　ウィルは顔を青白くさせることはできなかったが、なるべく驚いて見えるようにし、手をきつく握りしめた。  
「誰の血かは分かってるのか？」  
　アラーナが首を振る。  
「もしかしたらアビゲイルが誰かを傷つけたんじゃないかってジャックは疑ってる」  
　反論をしないことから、既にアラーナはアビゲイルが父親の共犯者だったことをジャックから聞いたのだろうと分かる。ウィルはため息を吐き、首を振った。  
「とにかくアビゲイルに無事でいてほしい」  
　ウィルが呟く。  
「私もそう思う」  
　アラーナがそう答えた。一瞬、アラーナと意見が一致したように思えた。そして不意に欠伸が出てしまった。  
「少し寝る？」  
　アラーナが少し体を寄せながら尋ねた。ウィルは以前に病院で過ごした時間のことを思い出す。  
「君が帰るか、ハンニバルが戻ってくるか、ジャックから電話があったら起こしてもらえるかな？」  
　眠った後、全く違う環境で目を覚ますのはもうたくさんだ。アラーナが頷くのを見て、ウィルは目を閉じた。疲れてはいたが、落ち着かない。ハンニバルが陰謀を企てる代わりに自分のそばにくっついていたときは問題なく眠れた。だが今ウィルは緊張してしまってリラックスすることができずにいる。眠れないまま、タイムスリップの原因として思いついた内容について再び考え始める。もし自分かハンニバルの死がタイムスリップのきっかけであるなら、その理論を証明するのは簡単だ。だが自分かハンニバルを殺すのは抵抗がある。ハンニバルを崖から引きずり落とした自分とは、今はもう違う人間なのだ。それに間違っている可能性だってある。眠りに落ちるまで、その問題についてぐるぐると考え続けた。 

 

　ウィルはあまりよく眠れず、何度か目を覚ましてはハンニバルについて頭を悩ませた。何度もハンニバルが夢に出てきたが、さまざまなバージョンのハンニバルが混ざっていた。恋人であった過去のハンニバルが挨拶代わりにキスをしてくれる。崖から落ちた未来のハンニバルは、壁に寄りかかった体勢で、完全にアラーナを無視し、ウィルにしかめっ面を向ける。ウィルは何度か目を開き、ソファに座るアラーナが本を読んだり携帯を確認したりしている姿を見た。彼女と話さずに済むよう、すぐに目を閉じる。夢の中で何度もハンニバルが病室に戻ってきたが、いつも違うハンニバルだった。

 

　誰かが近くに来る気配を感じ、ウィルは唐突に目を覚ました。点滴の袋を取り替える看護師だった。  
「おはよう」  
　ソファから声をかけてきたアラーナの方を見る。外は暗くなり始めている。  
「どれくらい寝てた？」  
　掠れた声でウィルが尋ねる。看護師が水を入れたコップを手渡してくれた。  
「数時間よ」水を飲むウィルに向かってアラーナが答える。「ハンニバルが今こっちに向かってる。ウルフトラップから帰ってきて、いったん家に戻ったみたい」  
　アラーナはいったん言葉を止め、看護師を見つめた。彼女が部屋を出たあと、アラーナが身を寄せて、企むような声で囁いた。  
「多分、あなたに食べ物を持ってくるつもりよ」  
　ウィルの口の端が持ち上がるが、本当に笑うには恐怖心が大き過ぎた。ウィルの家で証拠が取り除かれているのを見たハンニバルが何を推測したか分からない。ウィルが何をしたのか、他の誰でもないハンニバルなら気が付くはずだ。排除したものを仕組んだのはハンニバルなのだから。それでハンニバルがどう出るか。ウィルが捨てたルアーの代わりになるものを用意してジャックをウィルの家に連れて行く？　いや、病院に向かってるとアラーナに伝えたのなら、その可能性は低い。  
「それなら食べられる」そう答えた。「病院食よりハンニバルの料理の方が美味しいだろうし」  
　アラーナが笑う。  
「間違い無いわね」  
　アラーナは読んでいた本を鞄にしまった。  
「気分はどう？　良くなった？」  
　ウィルは点滴に目を泳がせ、アラーナへ視線を戻した。  
「分からない」そう告げる。「もう良くなってきてるはずなのかな？　まだ頭は痛いけど、熱っぽさはなくなったと思う」  
「少し時間はかかるけど、熱が下がってきたのは良い兆候だと思う」  
　ウィルは何も答えず、ただ頷いた。  
「ジャックから何か連絡は？」ウィルが尋ねると、アラーナは首を振った。「電話してみるとか？」  
　もし急いで検査をしていれば、発見された血がアビゲイルのものだと分かっているかもしれない。だがそれをアラーナに連絡はしないかもしれない。  
「そうね、電話してみる」  
　アラーナはそう言い、電話を取り出してジャックの番号を押した。呼び出しを待つ間、ウィルも見つめる。だが電話は繋がらず、アラーナはため息を吐いて電話を切った。慣れた状況だ。待つのは辛い。特に今のように、次に起き得る展開が何パターンもある場合はなおさらだ。ウィルとアラーナが口を開く前に、病室のドアが開き、片手にバスケットを、もう片方の手にウィルの旅行鞄を持ったハンニバルが入ってきた。  
　ウィルは、ハンニバルが何を見つけ、どう行動するつもりか判断しようと注意して見つめたが、ハンニバルは当然のように礼儀正しい精神科医としての顔以外は何も見せていなかった。  
「やぁ」  
　慎重にウィルは言い、微笑もうとした。  
「やぁ、ウィル」  
　答えたハンニバルは微笑み返した。ハンニバルにしては愛情を感じる笑みだ。ハンニバルがアラーナの方を向いてしまい、ウィルは苛立ちを覚える。  
「アラーナ、ウィルについていてくれてありがとう」  
　その後、丁寧な情報の交換が続いた。ジャックやアビゲイルから連絡があった者はいない。アラーナが、ホッブスの家で見つかった血についてハンニバルに伝えると、彼は適度に心配してみせた。犬たちは大丈夫で、また面倒を見に行っても構わないとハンニバルは言ってくれた。だが念のため交代で面倒が見られるよう、アラーナのための合鍵を持ってきてくれていた。ウィルは何度も二人に手伝ってくれた礼を伝えた。ハンニバルが持ってきたバスケットは多分食事が詰められているのだろうが、テーブルの上に置かれたままで、ハンニバルはアラーナを引き止める素振りを見せない。会話が落ち着いてきた頃、アラーナはそのことに気が付いたようだ。はじめはわずかに憮然とした表情を見せたアラーナだったが、ハンニバルが何を持ってきたかウィルに説明し始めたのを見てどこか面白がるような表情を浮かべた。それから少しして、アラーナは帰って行った。もしジャックから連絡があったら互いに伝え合うことを約束する。  
「今のはあなたにしてはちょっと失礼だったんじゃないかな」  
　アラーナが出て行ったあと、ウィルが言う。  
「何がかな？」  
「アラーナを食事に誘わなかっただろ」ウィルが説明する。「たぶん彼女は僕らと一緒にいたかったんだと思う。アビゲイルがいなくなった今の状況は彼女にとっても辛いはずだ。それに僕らはアラーナの友達だ」  
　ハンニバルが自分の不適切な行動に気が付く振りをする様子を見て、ウィルは心の中でその演技に拍手を送る。  
「君の言う通りだ」ハンニバルは恥じ入るように言う。「考え付かなかったよ。今度アラーナに会ったら謝らなければ」  
「うん」頷き、ウィルはバスケットへ視線を移した。ハンニバルの次の行動に怯える気持ちはあっても、空腹感は消えない。「食べ物を持ってきてくれた？」   
　ウィルの問いかけに、ハンニバルは嬉しそうにテーブルへ移動した。  
「あぁ、病院食より、手作りのものの方が君の回復には有益だろうと思ってね」  
　この場面は胸が張り裂けそうなほどに馴染みがあり、ウィルは堪らない気持ちになった。ハンニバルがテーブルをセットするのを眺めながらリラックスする。そしてベッドから降り、ハンニバルの元へ歩み寄る。  
「そして一つ告白しなければならない」テーブルに皿やカトラリーを並べながらハンニバルが口を開く。「実は君と二人で話がしたくて、アラーナに帰ってほしいと願っていたんだ」  
　来た、ウィルはそう思い、震える吐息を吸い込む。ウィルが点滴台を一緒に転がして来ようとしている間にハンニバルが振り返った。ハンニバルの視線を感じ、何か仄めかしてしまいたくなる衝動を抑える。このハンニバルは今までのハンニバルとは違うのだから、以前と同じ態度は取れないし、推測もできない。ハンニバルが恋人だった時間軸では、推測によって死んでしまったのだ。今目の前のハンニバルはウィルに近寄り、手を貸してくれた。  
「何を持って来てくれたんだ？」  
　座りながらウィルが尋ねる。  
「残念ながら、君のためだけに調理をする時間はなくてね」  
　ハンニバルが説明する。  
　今頃、僕は逮捕されていると思っていたからだろう、とウィルは思いながら、テーブルクロスを膝に乗せる。  
「残り物だがシチューがあったんだ。喜んでもらえるといいんだが」  
「今まであなたが作った料理で美味しくないものはなかったよ」  
　そのウィルの言葉は真実だ。この時点でフィレンツェのスープはまだ飲んでいないから。  
　ウィルの言葉に、ハンニバルは誇らしげな様子で小さく微笑み、シチューを皿によそう。何口か食べてからウィルはいったんスプーンを止めた。肉が入っていない。だがそれについてはコメントせず、食べ続けた。  
「美味しかった」  
　皿を空っぽにしてからウィルが言う。ハンニバルは彼らしく味わいながら、ゆっくりとしたスピードでまだ食べていた。料理を口に運ぶハンニバルを眺めながら、その頭の中で何が起きているのだろうと思う。暖炉が掃除され、ルアーが無くなっていることにハンニバルは気が付いたはずだ。彼の鼻なら風呂場とキッチンがつい最近洗浄された匂いにも確実に気がついただろう。それに、最初の時間軸では他の証拠もあった。ウィルがマリッサについて話すのを録音した音声をハンニバルは提出していた。ハンニバルが自分を投獄したくないと思うことしか助かる方法はないが、どうしたらその状況を掴み取れるのか分からない。  
「アビゲイルに弁護士をつけてあげるべきかな」  
　思いついたままウィルが口にすると、ハンニバルは一瞬固まった。そして上げた顔には本心からの驚きが滲んで見えた。  
「必要になるだろ」ウィルは慌てて付け足した。「それに僕らは彼女の保護者だ。あなたが言ってた。『私たちは彼女の父親だ』って」  
「君の言う通りだ」スプーンを置きながらハンニバルが言う。「考え付かなかったよ。彼女が無事に見つかることに気が行ってしまっていた」  
「彼女は無事だ」強い声でウィルは断言する。ウィルがそう信じていることをハンニバルに疑われたくなかった。ウィルが耳について知っていると気が付かれては困る。「無事に決まってる」  
「アビゲイルを助けようとすれば、ジャック・クロフォードと仲違いすることになるかもしれない」  
　ハンニバルがそう指摘する。目の前に提示された機会にウィルは微笑んでしまいそうになった。  
「ジャックもＦＢＩもどうでもいい」ウィルが答える。「アビゲイルと僕たちの方が大事だ。僕らが無事でいられたら、それでいい」  
　微笑むハンニバルを見て、安心させるためにその手を撫でたい衝動に駆られる。  
「それに、そろそろ仕事も変えた方がいい頃だ」  
　ウィルがそう言うと、ハンニバルが再びピタリと動きを止めてウィルをじっと見つめた。  
「今まではＦＢＩでの仕事は君にとって良くないと私が言うたび、君は私を非難した」ハンニバルが指摘する。「どうして考えが変わったのかな？」  
　ハンニバルが自分を操ろうとするのを、いつ止めさせるべきか分からないでいる自分は馬鹿だ。ウィルは自分を責め、ハンニバルの視線を避けるように窓の外、暗くなり始めている空を眺めた。ハンニバルは今ある全ての証拠からウィルが何かを隠しているという論理的な推測を導き出すだろう。汚れた足と、耳と、人体の一部で作られたルアーが隠されていた。だが、ウィルがそれらについて知っていると、どのように推測するだろうか。足についた泥が血だと気がつかずに洗い流し、耳は吐き出さなかったと、その二点は簡単に説明がつく。だが消えたルアーと、きれいな暖炉はどうだ？　もしそのことについてハンニバルに訊かれてしまったら、ウィルはどう答えるべきか分からなかった。だが、仕事を辞めたいと話すことで、逃亡したいように見せられるはずだ。  
「ウィル？」  
　ウィルはピクリと反応し、ハンニバルの方を向いた。  
「ごめん、質問はなんだっけ？」  
「なぜ急にＦＢＩを辞めようと思ったのかな」  
　ウィルはため息をつき、目をこすった。隠れたい気持ちがあったのと、本当に疲れを感じたためだ。  
「分からない」ウィルは告げる。「ただ、アビゲイルを追うジャックを助ける自分は想像できないんだ。それに、今日は……」言いながら首を振る。「今日は本当に疲れた。ここに辿り着くまでの記憶が曖昧で、怖いんだ。アビゲイルはどこかで一人でいるのに、僕はこんなところにいるから助けてあげられない。僕が自分をないがしろにしたから」  
「君は責任を感じている」  
　ハンニバルの推測に、ウィルは呆れ顔をしそうになるのをぐっとこらえた。  
「僕は彼女のそばにいるべきだ」  
　ウィルが囁く。  
「彼女が見つかれば、そばに居られる」  
　言いながらハンニバルはウィルの手に手を重ねた。  
「見つかれば」  
　ウィルが繰り返す。  
「彼女のために弁護士を探しておこう。賢明な提案だ」  
　ハンニバルはスプーンを手に取り、再びシチューを食べ始めた。ウィルはハンニバルを見つめる代わりに、窓の外の空を眺めた。今のところハンニバルは自分を信じてくれているようだ。それが今後変わらないことを願うしかない。  
「明日は患者の診察は？」  
　沈黙を破ろうとウィルが口を開いた。  
「あぁ、だが夕方には来られるよ」  
「そうしてもらえると嬉しいよ。それと、ジャックから連絡があったら教えてほしい」  
「もちろん」  
　食べ終わる頃、ウィルの様子を確認に来た看護師はハンニバルが食べ物を持ち込んでいることに眉をひそめた。彼女からハンニバルの気を逸らすため、ウィルはハンニバルに話しかけた。ハンニバルが帰ったあと、なんだか不思議な感じがした。看護師の女性を標的にしたくなかった。ハンニバルが恋人だった時間軸では、被害者を選ぶにあたって妥協点を探すことをウィルは考えていた。人殺しを殺すことに罪悪感は覚えなかった。ベデリアは別だが。無礼な人からハンニバルの気を逸らしたいなら、一生そうし続けなければならない。  
　消灯した病室で眠ろうとしたが、気がつけばウィルは失われた未来と、崖での時間を過ごしたハンニバルのことを考えていた。未来のハンニバルなら妥協することを受け入れてくれただろうと、ウィルの直感は告げていた。月が見たくて、窓の外の夜空を見上げる。  
「あなたに会いたい」ウィルは囁く。「あなたの元に戻るから」  
　タイムスリップが続くのであれば、ウィルの欠点も含めて全てを求め、愛してくれるハンニバルに近づくためには、死に続けなければならない。一瞬、ウィルは今すぐ自殺してしまおうかと思った。だがハンニバルを殺した後に過去に戻ってしまったことを思い出す。未来へ進みたいのに、その方法が分からない。そのとき、ある考えが浮かび、携帯を手に取った。滅多に使わないノートアプリを開く。目を細めて画面を見つめ、分かっていることを書き始めた。

 

　２０１９年春：崖、Ｈを殺す。２０１２年クリスマス：過去で目を覚ます。２０１３年夏：Ｈに殺される。２０１３年冬：Ａ．Ｇ、Ｈを殺す。２０１３年秋：屋根から落ちる、容体悪化で死亡？Ｈが殺された？２０１４年冬／春：Ａとミネソタに行った後、目を覚ます。

 

　メモを見返し、しばらくしてから気が付いたパターンを書き加えた。

 

　２０１９年春：崖、Ｈを殺す。＋自殺（過去へ）２０１２年クリスマス：過去で目を覚ます。２０１３年夏：Ｈに殺される。（未来へ）２０１３年冬：Ａ．Ｇ、Ｈを殺す。（過去へ）２０１３年秋：屋根から落ちる、容体悪化で死亡？Ｈが殺された？（未来へ）２０１４年冬／春：Ａとミネソタに行った後、目を覚ます。

 

　ウィルはヒステリックな笑い声を漏らし、携帯を落とす。  
　つまり、ハンニバルはウィルを殺しても良いが、ウィルはハンニバルを殺してはいけない、ということだ。  
　どうやらこの世界はウィルが嫌いなようだ。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『We Killed a Dragon Last Night』の後、ウィルはいくつもの時間軸を飛び回っていた。始めは混乱したが、ついにその規則性に気が付く。

第３章

 

　いつの間にかウィルは眠りに落ちていたが、夜の間に何度も目を覚ました。悪夢で目を覚ますこともあったし、看護師が様子を見に来た気配で目を覚ますこともあった。そうして朝になり、誰かが病室を訪れるずっと前からウィルは目を覚ましていた。１日の始まりはストレスフルだ。それほど美味しくもない朝食を、なんの感動もなく食べる。その後、回診が始まり、担当医と、彼女の同僚たちがウィルの容態を確認する。医者は、とにかく休んで、薬が効くのを待つようにと言った。簡単に受け入れられるアドバイスではない。捜査がどんな風に進んでいるのか、ハンニバルが何を企んでいるのか、分からないことだらけだ。誰かが病室のドアを開けるたび、ＦＢＩ捜査官が自分を逮捕しに来たのだとウィルは思った。

　ひどく取り乱したアラーナからの電話で、その一報は届いた。発見された血液がアビゲイルのものだと分かったこと、そしてアビゲイルが生きている可能性は低いと思われる血の量だったことを、アラーナは平静を装って告げた。アラーナの声に滲む苦痛を聞くことで、ウィルも辛い振りをしやすくなった。自分は大丈夫だとアラーナに伝え、アラーナが次にハンニバルに電話をすると聞いて安心する。  
「アビゲイルは大丈夫だ」電話を切った後、ウィルは自分にそう言い聞かせた。「大丈夫」  
　だが彼女はハンニバルと一緒にいて、たぶん薬を打たれ、ハンニバルの影響下にある。それが彼女にとって最善の状況とは言えなかったが、今は代替策がない。最初の人生では、アビゲイルが生きていることを知らなかったからこそハンニバルに立ち向かうことができた。だが今は、ウィルの自由がハンニバルの手に握られているだけでなく、アビゲイルを人質にとられているように思えた。本来なら知らないようなことを知っているはずなのに、それでも不利な立場にいるようだ。ハンニバルが描き出した結論が何であるかを、どうしても知りたかった。

　１日はずるずると過ぎていった。ウィルは、なぜタイムスリップが起こったのかの仮説について考え続けた。試してみるのは正直、嫌だった。基本的に、死にたくもないし、ハンニバルを再び殺したくもないのだ。それに、この仮説が正しいとして、次は一体どのタイミングで目覚めるのか知る方法がない。屋根から落ちて肩の骨を折った前回の時間軸は良い体験ではなかった。今の状況の方がマシで、もし未来へタイムスリップすれば、ＢＳＨＣＩに収監された日々が待っている。多分アビゲイルとミリアムは、今は崖の上の家にいるのだろう。ハンニバルがウィルを逮捕させるか否かを決めるのは、ウィルの作戦をどう受け止めたか次第のはずだ。  
　ウィルは、精神科医ではなく友達でいて欲しいとハンニバルに伝えた。ハンニバルはどうするだろう？昨日は受け入れてくれたが、この状況はウィルを変化させるという彼の作戦に上手く嵌るだろうか？予測するのは難しい。最初の時間軸では、ハンニバルは自分自身を守るため、そしてウィルを追い詰めたら何が起こるかを見るためにウィルをハメた。だがハンニバルはウィルと敵対したわけではなかった。今のこの状況とウィルの態度は、ハンニバルにとっては面白い難問なのだろう。ウィルは友達になりたいと伝えると同時に、証拠を隠滅した。ハンニバルに計画を先延ばしにさせるくらいには興味深い状況かもしれない。それか、ハンニバルはただ次のタイミングを待ち、ウィルの家に新しい証拠を仕組んでいるのかもしれない。  
　とにかく可能性が多過ぎる上に、ウィルは上手く働いていない脳みそを抱えて病院に閉じ込められている。通常時でもハンニバルが何を考えているのか理解するのは難しいのに、今はほとんど不可能だ。全ての可能性について考えるほどにウィルは苛立ち、誇大妄想に取り憑かれそうになった。美味しくない昼食で気分が悪くなったウィルは、点滴スタンドを転がして廊下をうろついた。散歩で気持ちが落ち着くことはなかったが、その後に昼寝ができるくらいには体を疲れさせることができた。

　慣れ親しんだ手が額を撫でる感覚にウィルは目を覚ました。その手に額を押し付けながら目を開ける。微かな笑みを浮かべたハンニバルがウィルを見つめていた。ウィルも微笑んでから、今がいつで、どこなのかを思い出し、ゆっくりとハンニバルの手から離れるように身を引いた。  
「やぁ」  
　何事もなかったようにウィルは言った。  
「やぁ、ウィル」  
　ウィルの髪から手を離しながらハンニバルも挨拶を口にした。  
　彼は恋人じゃない、ウィルは自分にそう言い聞かす。  
「アビゲイルのこと、アラーナから聞いた？」  
　ウィルが尋ねると、ハンニバルは神妙に頷いた。悲しそうに見えたが、ウィルは騙されない。  
「体は見つかってない」  
　ベッドの上で体を起こしながらウィルが言う。  
「希望は薄い」  
　ハンニバルの言葉にウィルは溜息をつく。  
「分かってる」そう告げる。アビゲイルが生きていることを知りながら演じるのは難しい。「けど……そう簡単には諦められない」  
「私もアビゲイルが私たちの元へ帰ってくることを諦めたりはしたくない」  
　その演技に、ウィルは力なく微笑む。ハンニバルに対して微かな苛立ちが顔を覗かせる。  
「何か他に心配ごとでもあるのかな、ウィル？」  
　ウィルは肩を竦めた。  
「ただここに居ることしかできないのは歯痒い」そう答える。「何かしたいのに、治療のためにはここに居ないといけない。ジャックに電話しようかとも思ったけど」  
「私たちはアビゲイルに近すぎるから捜査に加わることはできないよ」  
「分かってる」  
　ウィルは再び溜息を吐き、部屋を見回した。テーブルの上にはバスケットが置かれている。  
「また食べ物を持ってきてくれた？」ハンニバルに尋ねる。「どうやってナースステーションの前をバレずに通れたんだ？」  
　口にしてから、言わなければ良かったとウィルは思う。昨日ハンニバルは看護師に苛立っていたのだ。  
「賄賂を贈った」  
　何食わぬ顔でハンニバルが言うので、ウィルは驚きに吹き出した。  
「何を？」  
「残念なことに、今日はデザートがないことを告白しないといけない」  
　ウィルは笑い出し、ハンニバルも同じように楽しそうな表情を見せた。ウィルの頭は、ハンニバルが自分を騙し得るあらゆる方法を囁き続けていたが、それでも今この瞬間はハンニバルに近付けた気がした。ハンニバルは彼なりにアビゲイルのことを気にかけているのだ。  
「デザートがなくても、あなたの料理なら間違いなく嬉しいよ」  
　ウィルは優しくそう述べ、ハンニバルがテーブルをセットするのを眺めた。食べ物と、一緒に食事をすることはハンニバルにとってとても大事なことなのだ。この時間をウィルと共有したがっているのは良い兆候に思えた。だが、ハンニバルの計画や疑い、特にアビゲイルについて分からないままである不確かな状況はウィルをひどく緊張させた。最初の時間軸では、ウィルを自分の側に引き込むためにアビゲイルが必要だったため、ハンニバルは彼女を生かした。もしハンニバルがまだウィルを投獄したいのであれば、アビゲイルを殺してウィルに罪を被せる可能性もある。ウィルは立ち上がり、点滴台を転がしてテーブルに近づく。ハンニバルがアビゲイルを殺さないことを祈るしかない。そして自分がハンニバルにとってさらに興味深い存在になる必要がある。いくつかの証拠を処分したことを告白するのも一つの方法かもしれない。ハンニバルは、ウィルが自分に頼っている状況を好む。だが、今は決断できない。全てを検討しなかったがために再び失敗してしまうのは避けたかった。ウィルが席に着くと、ハンニバルはトマトリゾットのような比較的シンプルな料理を出してくれた。  
「またベジタリアンメニュー？」  
　ウィルは聞かずにいられなかった。  
「科学的に１００％立証されたわけではないが、脳炎の治療中は赤身肉を避けた方が良いと言われていてね」  
「へぇ」  
　それは知らなかった。前回の脳炎の治療はチルトンの病院で行なったため、ハンニバルの監視の目は避けていたのだ。  
「他に何か気をつけた方が良いものはある？」  
　顔を上げずにウィルはそう尋ね、リゾットをもう一口食べる。  
「君の食生活から鑑みるに、カフェイン、アルコール、赤身肉、砂糖、パンやパスタは避けるべきだね」ハンニバルが説明する。「ベリー、豆、脂肪の少ない肉、果物や野菜、特にトマトは摂取するのが好ましい」  
　そのときウィルは不意にハンニバルが以前作ってくれたチキンスープを思い出した。脂肪の少ない鶏肉、トマト、クコシ、エンドウマメ、そして他の野菜が入っていた。  
　くそっ、そう心の中で思いながらも怒りを抑え、ウィルはできるだけ愛想よく言う。  
「じゃあ、もっとチキンスープを飲ませてくれるのかな？」  
　ウィルは顔を上げ、ハンニバルの微笑みに自分も同じように笑みを浮かべた。  
「あぁ、喜んで」ハンニバルが言う。「あと君のために伝統的なクリオール料理も作ってみようかと思っていてね。シーフードと豆は君にとって良い栄養が豊富だ」  
　ハンニバルがウィルの故郷の味を作りたがるのは当然のことだろう。  
「楽しみだ」  
「退院後は、回復するのに少しばかり時間がかかる」  
　元の時間軸では、ウィルは治療後ＢＳＣＨＩで過ごした。睡眠をとり、作戦を立てることしかやることがなかった。今回の退院後はどう過ごすか、まだ何も考えていなかった。  
「まだ先生から何も聞いてない」  
　ハンニバルはスプーンを置き、背もたれに凭れかかった。まるでレクチャーを始めるようだとウィルは思う。  
「炎症と感染によって、君の脳液には組織片が残っている状態だ」  
　つまり、今はハンニバルもウィルの脳を食べたいとは思わないということか。  
「この不要な物質が完全に取り除かれるまでは数週間、あるいは数ヶ月かかる。君は疲れやすくなり、休養が必要となる。長期的に起こりうる問題については担当医から聞いたかな？」  
　ウィルは首を横に振った。ハンニバルは何が起き得るかわかっていたのだ。ハンニバルは、ウィルの脳に永久的なダメージを与える可能性があると知った上で、そのリスクを冒したことを思い出し、怒りが湧く。ハンニバルが、身体的な障害、感情のコントロール障害、認知機能の低下、コミュニケーション障害、知覚障害、記憶障害などの可能性について説明する間、普通の顔をしているのが難しかった。ハンニバルは脳の損傷について話しながら哀れみを滲ませた表情を浮かべていたが、それが偽りだと知るウィルは苛立ちを覚えた。ハンニバルが話す間にウィルは食事を終え、話が終わると溜息を吐いた。  
「今できることは何もないってことだ」ウィルが言う。「説明してくれてありがとう。退院後の治療については医者と話してみるよ」  
「もちろん私もできる限り力になる」  
　ハンニバルが言う。  
「友達として？」  
　ハンニバルが、ウィルの医者としての立場に身を置こうとする策略を妨げるようにウィルは言った。  
「あぁ、友達として」ハンニバルは微笑み、小さく頷いた。そして残りの食事に視線を落とし、躊躇いがちに口を開く。「医師と患者の関係性ではなく、友達になりたいという君の願望について、まだ話し合っていなかったね」  
「そもそも、僕らは医師と患者ではなかった」ハンニバルと視線を合わせ、否定する。「契約書を交わしていないし、金銭のやり取りもない。それがジャックと僕のためだった。ジャックはあなたから情報を得られたし、僕は精神科医と話しているわけじゃないと思い込むことができた」  
「ならば、今までの関係から何を変えたい？」  
　それは良い質問だった。ウィルは顔をしかめながら考えてみる。ウィルは少し時間が必要だと理解したハンニバルは、食事を続けた。過去の時間軸でハンニバルが恋人だったときの心地よい関係をウィルは切望している。だが、ここではその関係性は実現し得ないだろう。だからと言って、元の時間軸で崖の上のハンニバルとの間に感じた親密さを感じられるわけでもない。  
「僕らの会話がなくなるのは、あなたにとって寂しいはずだ」  
　ウィルが尋ねる。ウィルがＢＳＨＣＩに収監されていたとき、ハンニバルは寂しさを覚えていたのを知っている。  
「あぁ」ハンニバルが答える。「他の形で続けられたらと思うよ」  
「あなたを釣りに連れて行くのもいいかもしれない」  
　半分冗談でウィルが言うと、ハンニバルの視線が突き刺さった。  
「君はアビゲイルを釣りに連れて行こうと考えていた」  
　当然のようにハンニバルは傷口に指を突っ込み、アビゲイルが行方不明で、死んでいる可能性が高いことをウィルに思い出させる。彼女のことを思い出させられ、心配で悲しい風をウィルは装った。  
「あぁ、連れて行きたいと思ってたよ」  
　そう言い、顔を背ける。この状況に苛立ちが募る。ハンニバルとこのゲームを続けたくなかった。だが、この時のハンニバルのことを知っているからこそ、そうする以外の選択肢はない。  
「すまない」ハンニバルが言う。「彼女のことを話すのはよそう」  
　ウィルは首を振る。アビゲイルのことを話したかったし、できればアビゲイルと話したかった。秘密があるせいで頭がおかしくなりそうだ。ハンニバルを信用したい。策略を練るのは疲れる。  
「彼女を失いたくない」ようやくウィルが言う。「ジャックから連絡があるのを期待してる自分がいる」  
「私も良い知らせが聞きたくてね。今日、私からジャックに連絡をしてみたが、新たな進展はないようだった」  
　それはあなたがカードを握っているからだ、そうウィルは思った。だが、ハンニバルはなぜ今の状況に満足した様子なのだろう？まだウィルはそこまで考えられていなかった。  
「あなたはどうなんです？」ウィルが尋ねる。「患者とのセラピーや僕の見舞いの合間に犬たちの面倒を見るのは大変でしょう」  
「今日はアラーナが君の４本足の家族の面倒を見てくれているよ」ハンニバルが優しく微笑む。「昨日は特に問題なかった。よく躾けてある。心配してくれるのは嬉しいが、気にする必要はない。君に会えるなら数時間の睡眠も惜しくはない」  
　ウィルが浮かべた笑みに疲れが滲んでいることに気がついたハンニバルは、食事を終えて少ししてから病院を後にした。ハンニバルが行ってしまうのは寂しかったが、同時にホッとしたのも事実で。あとどれくらいこうしていられるか分からなかった。そもそも、そうしたいかさえも分からない。ウィルは眠りにつこうとベッドに寝転がったが、今ある選択肢について考え始めてしまう。  
　昨日は、このまま事態が好転するのを待てると思った。だが今日、たった１日しか経っていないのに、罠にかかって逃げることもできず、罠が作動するのを待つだけのネズミのような気分になっている。このまま病院で過ごし、脳炎が治るのを待つのもありだ。もしかしたらハンニバルは何もせずにいてくれるかもしれない。ハンニバルの思い通りの状況に身を置くのは決して良いことではない。こちらの影響力を行使できる方が良いに決まっている。だが、ハンニバルを困った状況に追い込まずに有利を勝ち取る方法が思いつかなかった。ウィルの疲れた頭を、ある考えがよぎる。このハンニバルを守る必要があるのだろうか？もし自分の仮説が正しければ、ウィルが誰かに殺されるか死ぬかした場合は未来へ飛び、ハンニバルを殺すかウィルが自殺した場合は過去へ飛ぶ。このまま何もせずにいれば、いずれは死に、未来へ飛べるのだ。  
　ハンニバルをハメることもできる。アビゲイルとミリアムがどこにいるか知っているのだ。だが、それはしたくなかった。ハンニバルと一緒になりたい。別の過去でハンニバルと過ごした時間は夢のようだった。だが、そのときと同じ優位が今はなく、このハンニバルはウィルを刑務所へ引き渡そうとした。この状況を有利に進められる自信が全くない。携帯を取り出し、ウィルは再びメモを見た。そもそもタイムスリップが現実なのかも自信がなくなっていた。そうだと思い込んでいるが、そうじゃなかったら？何が起きているのかを確かめ、誰が死ぬかによって未来へ飛ぶか過去に飛ぶかが決まるという仮説が正しいかを確かめるには、ウィルが死ななければならない。だが、死にたくもなかったし、ハンニバルを殺したくもなかった。キッチンでハンニバルを殺した記憶は恐ろしく、もう一度彼を殺すなど論外だ。ハンニバルが死んでいる姿は見たくない。たとえこのハンニバルが、ウィルのハンニバルでなくても。  
　崖の上では、ウィルは死ぬ覚悟ができていた。今は違う。そして再び無力でいるのもいやだった。ここに留まり、治るのを待ちながら、ハンニバルが次に何を企んでいるか不安に思って過ごすのは恐怖でしかない。  
　自分を守るため、ハンニバルに立ち向かうべきだろうか？あるいはハンニバルの計画を甘んじて受け入れるべきか？とにかく分からなかった。だが決断をしなければならない。何もせずにいると頭がおかしくなりそうで、まとまった時間を眠ることさえままならない。ようやく眠りに落ちたのは明け方近い頃だった。

　眠ってからわずか数時間後、様子を見に来た看護師に起こされた。朝食を待つ間に携帯を確認したが、なんの知らせもない。ハンニバルが、ウィルの次の動きを待ち、監視している気がしたが、何の行動を起こすこともできない。朝食はひどいもので、また気持ち悪くなってしまった。回診で訪れた医師に対し、つい噛み付いてしまう。他の医師が去ったあとも、担当医である女医はその場に残って椅子に腰掛けた。  
「よく眠れましたか、グレアムさん」  
　その質問に始まり、明らかにスクリーニング検査の質問と思われるものが続いた。ウィルはあえて答えを歪めてしまいたかったが、自分に問題があるのは確かだと気が付き、質問と、続く検査に素直に応じた。少しばかり答えは捻じ曲げたが。自分の精神状態を全て明らかにしてしまえば精神病院送りはほぼ確実だ。  
「吐き気や妄想症は脳炎の症状です」ウィルの回答を受け、医師はそう伝えた。「症状は落ち着いてくるはずですが、時間が必要そうですね。もう一度ＭＲＩとＥＥＧをとって、どの程度脳炎の影響が残っているか確かめましょう。あと、ステロイドの投与量が足りていない可能性もありますので、投与量を増やしてみます。それが原因でないと分かった場合は他の治療法を試してみましょう」  
　ウィルは頷いた。元の時間軸ではステロイドの治療法で十分だったはずだが、どの種類のステロイドをどの程度投与されていたかは分からない。シリアルキラー相手には、誰も治療の詳細を伝えようとは思わなかったのだろう。  
「あとは、あなたの精神科医と話してみることをオススメします」  
　そう言われ、ウィルは嘲笑を飲み込む。  
「僕に精神科医はいませんよ」  
「レクター博士がそうだとばかり……」  
「彼は僕の精神科医ではなく、友達です」  
「それなら、院内のカウンセラーと話してみますか？」  
　ウィルはすぐに断ろうとしたが、医者を宥めるためにも、考えておくと答えた。  
　その日は検査が続き、慌ただしく過ぎていった。妄想症の少なくとも一部は脳炎によって引き起こされていると分かったことで、思考がクリアになっていた。  
　午後、ウィルは発作を起こし、集中治療室で医療機器に繋がれた状態で目を覚ました。体が熱っぽい。すぐに医師が訪れ、彼女の態度からウィルを心配しているのが見て取れた。別の薬を試してみる必要があるらしい。その説明をウィルはほとんど聞いていなかったが、医療代理人について尋ねられてようやく意識を彼女に向けた。代理人を立てていたかも思い出せない。そしてこの質問がなされるということは、ウィルが自分で判断できなくなる状況を医師は危惧しているということであり、悪い兆候に思えた。  
「最後に更新したのがいつか覚えてない」  
　ウィルは正直にそう答えた。しばらくすると、病院の法務部の人間が病室を訪れ、一緒に必要書類を記入した。医療代理人を選ぶにあたって、ハンニバルにすべきか、アラーナにすべきか分からなかった。だが、自分が繋がれている点滴やモニターを見て、アラーナの名前を記入した。ハンニバルは、ウィルに永久的な脳損傷が起きようが気にしないのだ。自分の健康をハンニバルに委ねる気はもはやない。

　その後、ウィルは眠り続け、次に目を覚ましたのは夜だった。ベッドの横にアラーナが座っている。彼女は医者と同じように心配そうな様子だった。  
「やぁ」  
　寝起きの掠れた声でウィルが言う。  
「おはよう」アラーナが答える。「病院に着いてみて、驚いた」  
「どうして？」  
　ウィルは顔をしかめる。  
「集中治療室にいたとは知らなかったから」  
「あぁ、そうか」  
　アラーナに知らせるのを忘れていた。ハンニバルも知らないはずだ。  
「ごめん。午後に発作が起きて、その後は全部が曖昧で」  
　アラーナがウィルの手をポンッと軽く叩き、ウィルは唇を舐めた。  
「水もらえる？」  
　アラーナは頷き、ウィルが水を飲めるよう起き上がらせてくれた。  
「ハンニバルにも伝えておいた」言いながらアラーナは空になったコップを受け取る。「今日は犬たちの面倒を見てくれてて、明日こっちに来るって。先生によれば、経過が良ければ明日には普通の病室に戻れるそうよ。あと、私を医療代理人にしたって聞いた」  
　突然話が変わり、ウィルは目を瞬いた。そして法的な問題があったことを思い出す。  
「勝手に良かったかな？」  
　事前に確認すべきだったかもしれない。  
「もちろん」  
　アラーナは微笑んだ。彼女の目に恐怖が滲んで見える。  
「医者は心配そうだった」ウィルが言う。「だから医療代理人について訊かれたんだと思う」  
　アラーナは唇を引き結び、頷いた。ウィルはため息をつく。病気が良くなっていないことに苛立ちを覚える。  
「アビゲイルについて何かしらせはあった？」話題を変えようとウィルが尋ねる。「君は大丈夫？」  
「進展がなくてジャックは苛立ってる」アラーナが答える。「今のところ何も見つかってないの」  
　それはそうだろう、とウィルは思う。ウィル自身が証拠を全て処分したのだ。ジャックは今頃、必死に手掛かりを求めているのだろう。事件の捜査にウィルを使えなくてイラついているはずだ。  
「ビヴァリーが時間見つけてお見舞いに来るって言ってたわ」  
　アラーナが言う。  
　別のビヴァリーで、別のアラーナなのだとウィルは思う。今は何人目なのだろう？ウィルは微かに笑みを浮かべた。今は客を迎える気分ではなかったが、恩知らずに思われたくはない。家に帰りたかった。果たして「家」がどれなのかハッキリしなかったが、返してほしかった。  
「犬たちはどう？」  
　ウィルがそう尋ねたのをきっかけに、アラーナが帰るまでの残りの時間は犬たちの話に費やした。

　その夜、急激に熱が上がり、ウィルは氷をいっぱいに入れたバスタブに入れられた。冷たい水に浸かっている間、ウィルは今までの時間軸で出会ってきた全てのハンニバルを小声で罵り続け、治療の最中に意識を失った。

 

　〜１〜

　ウィルが目を覚ますと、熱は無かった。周りは静かで、湿気と、かすかに尿の匂いがする。寝心地が悪い場所に寝転がっている。目を開けると、見慣れてしまった独房の天井があった。記憶通り少しチクチクする毛布を被っている。ウィルは目を閉じて拳を目元に押し当てて、横向きに体を丸めた。自分は死んで、またＢＳＣＨＩに戻ってきてしまったのだ。またこれを乗り越えられる自信はなかった。  
　しばらくの間、ウィルは頭を空っぽにして、ただ傷ついた気持ちのまま寝転がっていた。永遠とも思われる絶望感を味わった後、ふらふらと立ち上がって洗面台に向かった。顔を洗い、少しだけ水を飲む。金属のようなサビってぽい味がした。独房には今日が何日で、何月なのか分かるようなものは何一つない。看守を呼ぶのも意味がなかった。今は夜で、日中でさえ呼び出すと彼らは不満そうなのだ。  
　ウィルには待つ以外の選択肢はなく、自分を哀れみ、この状況を呪った。何度も死に、人生のどん底地点で目を覚ますことを繰り返すのは拷問だ。自分が何をしたというのだろうか。崖からハンニバルを道連れに飛び降りたとき、死にたいと思ったのだ。ハンニバルと一緒に消えてしまいたかったのに。二人の過去におけるさまざまな段階で、互いに与えたさまざまな変化によって、何度もハンニバルと別れるのはもう嫌だった。

　しばらくの間、ウィルは自殺しようかと考えた。セキュリティが厳しい独房にいるわけではないので、自殺する方法はある。苦痛なく死ぬのは無理だが、苦しみを堪えた経験は今までもしてきている。仮説が正しければ、過去へ飛ぶはずだ。ＢＳＣＨＩに収監される前の時間に目を覚ますかもしれない。だが今が何時かわからない。自殺を試みたのが見つかって、特別監視下に置かれてしまう危険は避けたかった。  
　行動を起こす代わりに、ウィルは待つことにした。昼間の灯りがつき、誰かが朝食を運んできた。曜日ごとに食事の内容が違ったことは覚えていたが、オートミールが出るのが何曜日だったかまでは覚えていない。それに、何曜日か分かったところで、今がいつなのか分かりはしない。朝食を運んできた看守はマシュー・ブラウンではなかった。もしかしたらマシューがハンニバルを殺そうとした後なのかもしれない。だが、マシューがいつも食事を持ってきてくれていたわけでもなかった。  
　ウィルは食べる気が起きず、独房の中を行ったり来たりした。食べ物ではなく、情報に飢えているのだ。食事トレーを回収に来た看守は、服が入ったビニール袋を持って来ていた。  
　裁判か？ウィルは考える。だが裁判にはスーツを着て行ったはずで、袋の中身はスーツには見えなかった。少しして、ウィルは心からホッとした。この瞬間がいつか思い出した。  
「何が起きてる？」  
　トレーが回収され、鉄格子の隙間からビニール袋が押し込まれてからウィルが尋ねる。ビニール袋を受け取り、それが命綱であるかのように抱き寄せる。  
「釈放だとさ」  
　言葉少なに、男はそう言った。  
　前回の時間軸ではこの男を質問攻めにして困らせた。今回はそうはしない。男が立ち去った後、ウィルは目を閉じて袋をさらに強く抱きしめた。  
「ありがとう」  
　そう囁く。誰に感謝しているのかは分からなかった。ハンニバルか、自分を動かし回している力にか。だが、今はどうでも良かった。帰れるのだ。  
　ウィルは空気の冷たさも気にせず、手早く着替えた。チルトンを待っていると、彼はすぐに踊るような足取りで独房までやってきた。彼とはこれっぽっちも話したくなかった。できる限り早くここを出たい。  
「検察が君に対する全ての告訴を取り下げた」ウィルが急かすまでもなくチルトンは説明をし始めた。「殺人罪で有罪が宣告されなかったことから、この施設への収容勧告は無効となったわけだ。チェサピークの切り裂き魔が君を解放した」  
「そういうことなら」声が掠れ、ウィルは咳払いをした。「僕は準備万端だ」  
　チルトンは頷き、監視カメラに向かって杖を振り上げた。ブザーの音が鳴り響き、独房のドアが開く。一歩踏み出すと、体が軽く感じられた。出口に向かってウィルが歩き出すと、チルトンが慌てて追いついてきた。  
「君の代わりにレクター博士がここに来るのを楽しみにしてるよ」  
　チルトンの言葉には覚えがあり、ウィルは苛立った。この会話は記憶にある。また、ここを出るときにジャックに待ち伏せされていたことも思い出す。チルトンに罪の告白をするよう伝え、ジャックと共にハンニバルの作業場に行く。それらを再び経験すべきか思案する。だが、これら全てを二度も体験するのは退屈に思えた。ウィルは足を止め、慌てて歩みを止めたチルトンを見つめる。  
「ジャック・クロフォードが待ってるのか？」  
　ウィルの質問にチルトンは驚いて振り返った。  
「あぁ、その通りだ」  
　チルトンが答えた。ウィルはドアを見つめ、考える。  
「取引をしよう」チルトンと目を合わせ、そう言う。「僕がジャックと会わずに済むようタクシーを手配してくれ。そうしたら代わりに僕が考えるハンニバルの計画を教える。あんたはそれが気になっているはずだ」  
　チルトンの表情から、ウィルの提案を検討しているのが見て取れた。自分が先手を打つべきだという反論、そしてハンニバル・レクターの計画に巻き込まれてしまっているのではないかという不安。さらに何週間も投獄されていたウィルがどこまで知り得るのかを計算している。最終的に、ハンニバルへの恐怖心が勝ったようだ。  
「分かった」  
　二人は出口を出て、チルトンはアシスタントに電話をかけた。タクシーが呼ばれ、側出入口で待つよう指示する。ウィルはチルトンの後をついて行き、側出入口に到着するとチルトンが期待を込めた眼差しでウィルを見つめた。  
「僕は解放されるが、ハンニバルは有罪とされたわけではない」ウィルが説明する。「そしてチェサピークの切り裂き魔に新たな関心が寄せられている」  
「君のおかげでね」  
　チルトンが誇張したので、ウィルは微笑んだ。  
「そう、僕の、そして僕が自由の身になった方法を鑑みるに、ハンニバルのおかげだろう。ジャックに訊いてみるといい」  
　チルトンは驚きながら頷いた。  
「ハンニバルは僕を自由にしたくて、切り裂き魔と彼自身が捜査対象となる可能性を受け入れたんだ。だけどハンニバルは状況をコントロールしていないと気が済まない。絶対に代替案を用意してある」  
「代替案？」  
　チルトンは訳が分からないというように尋ねた。  
「他の誰かに罪を被せる」そう言い、ウィルは笑みを深めた。「自分と似た経歴の人物。元医者で今は精神科医として働いている。ＦＢＩの捜査線上に切り裂き魔の容疑者を浮上させたが、後に間違いであったことを証明された人物」  
　ウィルが言いたいことを察したチルトンは顔を青白くさせた。  
「誰も彼を信じないはずだ」  
　そう言う声に恐怖が滲む。  
「僕がアビゲイルを殺して耳を飲み込んだと思われるなんて、僕だって思ってもいなかったよ」ウィルが答える。「それでも、僕の同僚や友人はみんな与えられた証拠を信じた。あなたの所有地から遺体が出てきても、無罪だと思ってもらえるかな？」  
　チルトンの手が震え出す。その反応にウィルはぞくぞくとしたスリルを覚えた。チルトンはまだ駆け出してはいなかったが、あともう一押しだ。  
「ジャックに訊いてみるといい」ウィルが提案する。「僕が罪を着せられた殺しだけでなく、切り裂き魔と関連のある証拠も見つかってるはずだ。もし僕のこの予想が合っていれば、ハンニバルの今後の計画についても間違ってはいないと思うよ」  
「そうしよう……」チルトンは口ごもる。「ジャックと、話してみよう」  
　そのまま別れの挨拶もなくチルトンは振り返って急ぎ足で去っていった。チルトンの姿が見えなくなるまで見送ってから、ウィルは外に出てタクシーを待った。

　ウィルが家に着いたとき、犬たちはいなかった。前回の時間軸のときより早く帰宅したのだから仕方ない。鍵を持っていなかったので、裏戸を壊して家の中に入る。いくつかの持ち物は残されていたが、多くのものがなくなっていた。車、携帯電話、ノートパソコン、銃、そして釣り道具のほとんどが没収されている。キッチンにあった腐りやすいものは全て捨てられ、ビンは空にされ、ベッドはシーツを剥がされている。家は奇妙なほど寂れて、個性の一部を奪われてしまったようだった。納屋を確かめると、フリーザーの中も空になっていた。  
　最高だ、ウィルは皮肉を込めてそう思う。前回はアラーナが犬たちを連れてきがてら、食べ物も用意してくれたのだろう。そのことに妙に罪悪感を覚えた。ウィルがハンニバルを殺そうとしたと知っていながら、食べ物を与えてくれたのだ。そしてジャックも、ハンニバルの作業場へ行った後にウィルの車がここに戻されているよう取り計らっていたのだろう。ジャックを避けて帰ってきたのは間違いだったのかもしれない。次にどうすべきか分からないまま、ウィルはキッチンで見つけたほとんど香りの残っていない残り滓でコーヒーを淹れた。ブラックコーヒーの入ったマグカップを手に、玄関ポーチの階段に腰掛けて空を見上げる。半分ほどコーヒーを飲んだ頃、車の音が聞こえた。数分後、車が家の前に辿り着いた。ジャックがレッドドラゴンの捜査にウィルを引っ張り戻しに来た日のことを思い出し、ウィルは溜息を吐いた。車を停めたジャックが車を降りてきても、ウィルは立ち上がらなかった。  
「ウィル」  
「ジャック」  
　ウィルをじっと見つめた後、ジャックは驚かせようとするように知らせを口にした。  
「ミリアム・ラスが発見された。生きている」  
　ウィルは瞬きもせず、温くなったコーヒーをもう一口飲む。  
「けど、切り裂き魔は捕まえられなかった」  
　ジャックは首を振り、ウィルはそれ以上何も言わない。  
「家まで送るつもりだった」ウィルが無視していることを気にも留めない様子でジャックが続ける。「君が出し抜けに帰ってしまわなければ」  
「あそこで不必要な時間を過ごしすぎたからね」ウィルが答える。「すぐにでも立ち去りたいって思って当然だろう」  
「ミリアムを発見したとき、諦めずに探してくれてありがとうと言われた」ウィルをじっと見つめたまま、頭の中で何かを計算しながらジャックは続ける。「だが俺は諦めていた。彼女も、そして君のことも。君は頭がおかしくなったと思った。君たち二人を諦めたんだ」  
　ウィルは肩を竦めた。ジャックや捜査のことは正直もうどうでもよかった。すべて一度経験したことだ。  
「僕のものを返して欲しい」ウィルの言葉にジャックがたじろぐ。話が変わったことにショックを受けているようにさえ見えた。「どんな輪くぐりをして見せたら早く返してもらえるんだ？」  
　ジャックが瞬きをした、その反応にウィルはスリルを覚えたが、ジャックの表情が硬くなったのを見て少しばかり怯えた。  
「切り裂き魔を捕まえるのを手伝え」  
「もう名前は伝えた」ウィルが答える。「これ以上僕に何を求める？」  
「ミリアムをハンニバルに会わせた。チェサピークの切り裂き魔は彼ではないと、ミリアムははっきりと断言したよ」  
「だけど、あなたは納得していない」  
　自分の手札を考えながらウィルが言う。  
「あぁ、そうだ」  
　ウィルは溜息をつく。  
「ミリアムが発見された場所を見るし、彼女にも会おう。だけど僕のものを返してほしい。あと収監されていた間の未払い給料と、解雇手当も手配してもらいたい」  
「辞めるつもりか？」  
「もうこれ以上はたくさんなんだよ、ジャック。犬たちを連れて立ち去りたい。僕を逮捕するためにたくさんの規則が破られたことに関して訴えないって書面でもなんでもサインするって伝えておいて」  
　失望した教師か親のような表情でジャックはウィルを見つめた。それが特に気にならない自分にウィルは安堵した。  
「分かった」ジャックが言う。「今すぐ向かう。君は現場を見て、俺は向かいながら手続きの電話をする」

　約束通り、作業場に向かう車の中でジャックは電話をかけた。アラーナ、プルネル、証拠の保管庫。中には緊張感のある会話もあったが、ほとんどはウィルの希望通りにジャックが進めた。現場に着くころにはウィルの気持ちは落ち着いていた。ジャックの報告を聞いた後、ウィルは前回と同じ洞察を述べてみせた。切り裂き魔の殺しは劇場型だ。ミリアムがここに連れて来られたのは殺すためじゃない。ジャックに見つけさせる計画だった。だがそこからウィルはチルトンに伝えた内容へ話を変え、補強した。ハンニバルはチルトンに罪を被せるはずだ。そのとき、もしかしたら自分自身も有罪に見せるかもしれない。  
　ジャックは納得していないようだったが、反論に対してウィルはただ肩を竦めた。チルトンはジャックと何を話し、次に何をするつもりだろうかと考える。逃げるかもしれないし、逃げないかもしれない。  
　ジャックは作業場に残り、捜査官の一人にウィルを家まで送らせた。木々の隙間に静かに建つ家に着くと、アラーナの車があった。最初に家に帰ってきた時のことを思い出し、ウィルは微笑んだ。だがこれからアラーナと交わす会話を思い出すと、その笑みは消えた。  
　ポーチは向かうと、アラーナがドアを開けるのが見えた。彼女の脇を犬たちがすり抜けて出てきたのを見て、ウィルは再び微笑み、膝をついた。犬たちはウィルに会えた喜びを溢れさせていて、ウィルはその喜びを受け止め、包み込まれながら、満面の笑みで彼らを撫でてやる。  
「おかえりなさい」アラーナが言う。ウィルが顔を上げると、彼女の意に反してアラーナは微笑んでいた。  
「ありがとう。彼らの面倒を見てくれて、本当にありがとう」  
　最初のときと同じようにそう繰り返す。アラーナが答えられる前に、アップルソースの頭を撫でて「この子は誰かな？」と尋ねた。  
「アップルソース、私の犬よ。アップルソースが好きで。私が拾ったの」  
　自分を小さく見せておきたくてウィルはしゃがみこんだまま頷いた。アラーナは、ウィルがしたこと、そしてできることに怯えているのだ。アラーナが近くに来て、アップルソースの首輪にリードをつけた。  
「本当にありがとう」  
　アラーナが離れていくタイミングでウィルは立ち上がった。アラーナは足を止めて顔をしかめた。何か言いたいが、言葉が見つからないようだ。一瞬ウィルは自分から話し始めようかと思った。アラーナに忠告してもいいし、自分を守る言葉を並べてもいい。ハンニバルについて考えを改めた振りをして、許しを乞うてもいい。だがその衝動は、いくつもある過去の、特にウィルがハンニバルの恋人だった過去と、元の時間軸の過去の中でのアラーナという友人を恋しく思うゆえのものだと分かっている。疲労感が勝り、ウィルは何も言わずにアラーナに背を向け、犬たちを呼び戻しながら家の中へ入る。その間、振り返らないようにした。  
　家に入るとウィルは床に座り込み、犬たちに好きなだけ自分を舐めさせてやりながら、アラーナの車の音に耳をすませた。だがもちろん聞こえなかった。アラーナの車はハイブリッドで静かなのだ。しばらくして立ち上がって、窓の外を見た。アラーナの車はなく、犬たちと自分だけだった。  
　まだ持ち物がほとんどないため、気を紛らわすために犬たちと散歩に出かけた。これからどうすべきかやきもき考える自分と、何も考えないようにする自分とがいる。最終的には犬たちと遊ぶことにした。だが、彼らといると、他の時間軸で彼らが辿った末路を思い出してしまい、いつものようには気持ちが落ち着かなかった。  
　家のそばの小さな川に辿り着いたウィルは、川岸に座り込み、流れ行く川の水を眺めた。犬たちは周りを駆け回り、ウィンストンだけがハッハッと舌を出して笑ったような表情でウィルの隣に座った。  
「もういっそ皆で逃げるか、ウィンストン？」そう訊いてみる。「みんなを車に乗せて、ここから、ハンニバルから、狂った全てから逃げるんだ」  
　もちろんウィンストンは答えず、ただウィルに体を寄せた。  
「そうだな」犬が答えたかのようにウィルは話し続けた。「全員が泊まれるホテルを見つけるのは大変だ」  
　ウィルは片腕をウィンストンに回し、抱き寄せた。毛並みに顔を押し付けるのは心地よい。他の犬たちもそれに気がつき、自分も構って欲しいと言わんばかりに集まって来た。ウィルは声を上げて笑い、みんなを撫でてやってから立ち上がる。そろそろ家に帰る時間だ。  
　戻ると、ウィルの車と、たくさんの箱と共に苛立った様子の捜査官たちが待っていた。彼らの機嫌の悪さは無視し、ウィルは喜んで車の鍵と箱を受け取ってから、彼らを見送った。ジャックは早急にことを進めており、ミリアムに会うのももうすぐだろう。だがとりあえず今は荷解きをした。携帯とノートパソコンは電源に繋ぐ必要があったが、きちんと作動し、携帯の契約も切れていなかった。結局ＢＳＣＨＩにいたのは、この時点でたった数週間なのだ。銀行口座にログインしようとしたが、ロックされているという奇妙なメッセージが出て来た。電話で問い合わせようかとも思ったが、先程タクシーでクレジットカードを問題なく使うことはできたので、明日にでも現金を引き出すことは可能だろうと踏んだ。今日くらい現金がなくても困らないし、夜も遅い。明日になっても解決できなければ銀行に電話しようと決める。  
　その日の残りの時間は荷物を片付けることに費やした。自分の家を取り戻す必要に駆られたが、どうしても周囲と自分を繋げることができない。犬たち以外は全てが非現実的だった。これまでにあらゆるバージョンの自分の家と、ハンニバルと、アラーナと、ジャックを見てきた。  
　証拠を燃やすのに使っていない暖炉の前で、他人に引き渡さなかった犬たちに囲まれてウィルは寝た。眠りに落ちながら、経験してきた全ての時間軸を通して「現在」が形骸化していると思った。

　翌朝、ジャックからの電話で目を覚ました。ミリアムと会う日時が伝えられる。眠たすぎて給与の支払いについては聞けなかったが、迎えは断った。車を返してもらったから、運転がしたかった。自分にコーヒーを淹れ、アラーナが持ってきてくれたエサを犬たちに与えた。また彼らのエサを作ってあげなければ。ウィルはシャワーを浴び、髭を整えたが、ＢＳＣＨＩで伸び放題になった髪をバリカンで短くしたい衝動は堪えた。近々散髪に行く必要がある。  
　クワンティコに向かいながら、ハンニバルはどうしているだろうと考える。前回は、ＢＳＣＨＩを出た後、ハンニバルの元を訪ね、彼の頭に銃を突きつけた。自由になった今、ウィルの方からハンニバルへ関心を向けないならば、ハンニバルは必ずウィルの人生に自分を差し込んでくるだろう。ウィルは、自分のハンニバルは恋しかったが、今回のハンニバルが欲しいかは分からなかった。ここにいるハンニバルは、崖の上にいたハンニバルではない。ウィルのハンニバルではないのだ。  
　ミリアムとの会話は驚くほど記憶通りだった。タイムスリップと、ＢＳＣＨＩで目を覚ましたショックで疲れ果てていたため、ウィルは防壁を築くことができていない。そのためミリアムと話すのは辛かった。彼女のトラウマに飲み込まれそうになる。前回よりもウィルの言葉数は少なくなってしまったが、それでもミリアムは前回と同じ内容を全て話してくれた。話さずにはいられないほど、彼女の心に重くのしかかっているのだろう。  
　前回この経験をした時とは違い、今回ウィルはジャックに報告をしに行った。まだミリアムの感情に揺さぶられたままだったが、幸いなことに、彼女のトラウマだけでなく、強さと決意にも共感していた。そのおかげでジャックとの会話を乗り切れた。それでも疲れ果ててしまった。家に帰る道すがら、給与について何も聞けていないことに気がつく。まぁ、ジャックを出し抜けたわけだし、正直言ってそこまで気にしていなかった。  
　元の時間軸では、この時間帯にハンニバルの元を訪れ、撃つぞと脅した。その記憶は、怒りと自暴自棄な感情とで曖昧であるが、思い返せばどこか甘やかでもあった。ハンニバルが服従するように頭を下げた姿。あのとき、ウィルのハンニバルは自信がなかったのだろうか。今、この時間軸のハンニバルも？そうに違いない。ウィルが何をするつもりか分からないでいるのだ。ハンニバルにとっては賭けだ。ウィルの関心を引くためにウィルを傷付けた。前回、ウィルは望み通りハンニバルへ関心を向けた。今回はそうすべきではないかもしれない。まだハンニバルを求める気持ちはある。このハンニバルは自分のハンニバルではないし、懐かしく焦がれる恋人だったハンニバルでもないと分かっていてもだ。今回のハンニバルを探し求めるのは賢明ではないだろう。距離を置き、休養を取り、しばらくは死なないように気をつけた方が良さそうだ。 

　翌日、ウィルの思考はまだ揺れていた。考えすぎないようにしようとしたが、それでも何が起きてるのか考えてしまうのだ。ジャックはウィルの言うことを聞き、チルトンではなくハンニバルに集中しているだろうか？チルトンは逃げただろうか？そもそも自分はもうこの状況を気にせずにいるべきか？考えれば考えるほど、荷物をまとめて立ち去るというアイディアが魅力的に思えてきた。犬たちの面倒を見るという日課をこなしながら、タイムスリップについて頭の中で再び整理し始めた。死ぬ前に、その時間軸で過ごした時間が長ければ長いほど、先の未来へ飛ぶはずだとウィルは確信している。ここを立ち去り、できる限り長く生きてみるのもいい。だがそれを考えると落ち着かなくなった。  
　犬たちが一斉に飛び上がり、動揺した様子で吠え始めた。窓の外を見ると、チルトンの赤いスポーツカーが家の前に停まるのが見えた。ウィルは顔をしかめ、銃に手を伸ばしたくてウズウズした。チルトンに来て欲しくない。ただ穏やかで平和な時間が欲しい。  
　車から出てきたチルトンは前回と同じく服が血まみれだった。ウィルは玄関へ向かう。ドアを開けると犬たちが駆け出し、不審者と血の匂いに向かって吠え出した。スーツケースを手に持ったチルトンはピタリと足を止める。怯えているように見える。それはそうだろう。だが犬たちに怯えているのではない。訪問者に歩み寄りながら、ウィルの中で怒りが湧き上がる。  
「シャワーを借りてもいいかな？」  
　ウィルが近寄ってきたのを見て、チルトンが尋ねる。顔をしかめ、なぜここまでチルトンに怒りを覚えているか分からないまま、ウィルは頷き、チルトンを家の中へ招き入れた。何が起きたのかチルトンが説明し始める。ウィルは適当に聞き流した。その間に自分を落ち着かせようとし、怒りの原因を探る。チルトンは前回と全く同じ行動を取っている。チルトンがシャワーを浴びにバスルームへ入り、そのドアの前でウィルは拳を握りしめた。ハンニバルの声が聞こえる気がした。『君を応援してたのに。残念だ。こんなことになっても誰も殺さないとは。  
　唯一の慰めはチルトンだ。君は見事に彼をハメた。大いに感心したよ。ずる賢い子だ』  
　ウィルはいつだってチルトンに苛立ってきた。初対面の時から嫌いだった。ウィルからして見ると、チルトンの承認欲求は窓のように全て透けて見えるのだ。始めからウィルを研究対象にしたがっていた。ウィルがＢＳＣＨＩに収容され、そのチャンスを掴んだ。ウィルは、チルトンを殺したい。そう思った途端、怒りの理由に思い至る。チルトンにここにいて欲しくないのは、彼が誘惑だからだ。ウィルは一歩ドアに近づき、いつの日かハンニバルの独房でしたように、手のひらを押し当てる。「僕は依存症じゃない」そう自分に囁き、唇を舐める。  
　あまりに簡単だ、とウィルは思う。まだジャックに連絡していない。そのため、誰もここにはチルトンを探しに来ない。チルトンを殺し、車を処分すれば良い。ハンプティダンプティに出てくる王様の馬も家来も元に戻せないほどバラバラに切り刻めばいい。チルトンで創り出せる作品を思い描くと、他のすべての選択肢が消えた。ドアが開くと、チルトンは驚いた顔でウィルを見た。ウィルは躊躇することなくチルトンの喉を掴み、バスルームのタイルの壁に押し付けた。チルトンは頭を強く壁に打ち付けたようで、ウィルが首を絞める間、彼の顔から驚きが消えることはなかった。チルトンは抵抗しようとウィルの顔を引っ掻いたが、ウィルはほとんど気がつかなかった。目の前で血管が盛り上がり、チルトンの顔色が濃く変色しだす様子に魅了されていた。チルトンの瞳には恐怖だけが残り、次第に生気を失い始めたので、ウィルは彼の命を終わらせて恐怖を消し去ってやろうと決める。  
　完全に窒息死させるのは厄介だとウィルは知っているので、チルトンの腕の動きが止まり、体が最期の震えを始めても力を緩めなかった。温かなものが膝を濡らしているのを感じて初めて、チルトンの最後の行いはウィルに尿をかけることだったのだと気が付き、手を離した。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『We Killed a Dragon Last Night』の後、ウィルはいくつもの時間軸を飛び回っていた。今度はＢＳＨＣＩから釈放された時に飛んでいた。チルトンがウフルトラップを訪ねて来たが、元の時間軸とは少し違う結末となった。

第４章

 

　チルトンの遺体の隣のバスルームの床にウィルは腰を下ろした。呼吸が荒い。心臓がドクドクと脈打ち、気分が良かった。尿の匂いを嗅いでなお、チルトンを殺すことで沸き起こった興奮がおさまる様子はない。  
「僕は依存性じゃない」  
　試しにそう繰り返してみたが、それはもう真実には思えなかった。殺しをひどく楽しんだ自分がいる。そしてもう一度やりたかった。  
「美しい」  
　そちらの方が真実味があったが、求めているものではない。これを見てくれるハンニバルがいない。ウィルのハンニバルがいないのだ。  
　呼吸が落ち着くにつれ、現実的な問題が迫ってきた。ウィルは立ち上がり、シャワーカーテンを使ってチルトンの遺体を包む。ランダル・ティアのときと同じように、その遺体を納屋へ運ぶ。プラスチックの上に遺体を置いてから、チルトンの車を置くスペースを作った。車を納屋の中へと移動させてから、チルトンの遺体をバラバラにする血生臭い作業に取り掛かる。身体から手足を切断しながら、思わずハンプティダンプティの歌を口ずさんでいた。切断した部位はプラスチックの袋に入れ、冷凍庫に放り込む。そして車にカバーを掛けて隠してから納屋を後にした。  
　血を洗い流すためにシャワーを浴び、ボクサーパンツを履いただけの姿で階段に座り込んで床を見つめた。ここにいるわけにはいかない。フレディ・ラウンズが来てしまう。元の時間軸で、納屋の鍵は彼女の前では意味がなかった。もちろん、今回は本当に彼女を殺してしまうことだってできる。チルトンを殺したことについて罪悪感はなかったが、その罪悪感の無さが少しばかり心配ではあった。フレディを殺しても、やはり罪悪感を覚えないだろう。フレディは弱者を食い物にする強欲な人間だ。ウィルの中で心配が恐怖に変わり始める。今の自分は自分なのか、それとも頭の中にいる人殺しに同調してしまっているのだろうか？　周囲がどんどん現実感を失っていく。ウィルは頭を抱え、髪の毛を引っ張った。鋭い痛みで集中力が戻ってくる。ウィルは今までの人生で共感してきた人殺したちを一人ずつ思い返した。今の自分の行動を説明できる何かを見つけたかった。必死に繋がりを探る中で、唯一、ぼんやりとだが類似点があるのはエルドン・スタメッツくらいだった。  
「繋がりはある」  
　自分にそう言い聞かせながら、犬たちがたてる静かな音に耳を澄ませた。何がおかしいのか、その理由がゆっくりとウィルの思考に浮上した。一階にいる犬たちは、『ウィルの』犬たちではない。チルトンも、『ウィルの』チルトンではない。このチルトンに会ったのはたった２回、ＢＳＨＣＩから釈放されたときと、彼がウィルの家を訪れたときだけだ。  
「僕の人々じゃない」  
　ウィルが囁く。彼らを殺すのが簡単なのは、彼らに対する繋がりを感じていないからだ。これまでにあらゆるバージョンの人々に出会ってきたが、いつも最後には彼らを失ってきた。ウィルが何かを変えたとして、意味はなかった。死んでしまえば、浮き沈みの激しい、というかほとんど沈んでばかりの元の時間軸の別の地点に飛ばされるだけだ。もう疲れてしまった。  
「今の状況ならどうにかできる」  
　そう言い聞かせ、ウィルは立ち上がった。一階へ行き、服を着る。荷造りは難しかった。できる限り多くのものを詰めた方がいい気がした。何せ、ここに戻るつもりはないのだから。だが再び死んでしまえば全てはこの場所に戻ってくることも分かっている。最終的にウィルは自分にとって必要最低限のものだけを詰め、犬たちのものは全て詰めた。犬たちのベッドを車に積み込み始めると、彼らはひどく動揺し始めた。移動用のケージが出てくると、彼らはさらに苛立ち始める。犬たちを皆いっぺんに車に乗せることは滅多になかったが、全員分のケージは持っていた。彼ら全員をケージに入れるのに１時間かかった。家の戸締りをする頃には、ウィルは疲れ果てていた。携帯電話とノートパソコンはキッチンテーブルに置きっぱなしだ。自由を奪われた犬たちは不機嫌でうるさく、ウルフトラップから走り去りながらウィルはぐったりとした疲労を覚えた。自分でもなぜかわからなかったが、自暴自棄な気分だ。始め、ウィルは自分がどこへ向かっているのか分からなかったが、地平線に太陽が沈み、世界が暗闇に包まれると、今走っている道が向かう先に気が付いた。

　崖の上の家に辿り着いたのは深夜を回る頃だった。ウィルは可能な限り脇道を通るなど、密かに移動するよう細心の注意を払って来た。家の中は暗い。車を停め、犬たちにおやつを与えて落ち着かせてから家へと向かった。鍵は、前回ハンニバルが隠していたのと同じところにあった。ウィルは家の中を見て回ったが、アビゲイルはおらず、少しばかり驚く。アビゲイルはここにいるものと思っていた。ハンニバルが彼女をボルティモアの家に置いているとは思えない。だが、ウィルの記憶が正しければ、ハンニバルの家が事件現場になった後も、何日もの間、地下室は発見されなかったのだ。そう考えると、アビゲイルがそこにいる可能性はある。  
　ウィルは電気を点けてから、車に戻って荷物を家の中へ運び込み始めた。犬たちのベッドをダイニングルームからは離れたリビングの一画に広げ、ボウルにエサと水を入れてやる。ウィルが犬たちの元へ戻ると、彼らは落ち着かない様子だった。一匹ずつケージから出し、リードをつけたまま用を足させてから、家の中へ連れて行ってエサを食べさせ、水を飲ませた。彼らが落ち着くまで１時間以上かかった。犬たちはしばらく寝ないだろうが、自分は休むべきだ。この家には主寝室と、二つの小さな寝室、計３つの寝室がある。小さな寝室は外側からしか鍵がかけられない。ウィルは主寝室で寝ることにした。シャワーを浴びようかとも思ったが、骨の髄まで疲れ果ててしまっていたので、セーターとズボンを脱いでベッドに入った。シーツは仄かにハンニバルの香りがして、ウィルは一瞬で眠りに落ちた。

　数時間後、ウィルは犬たちに起こされた。重い体を引きずりながら、ウィルは彼らを外に出してやる。犬たちを見守る間は気を張っていなければならず、何度か崖に近づきすぎた犬たちを呼び戻した。犬たちを走り回らせるのに適した場所ではない。何か食べて、コーヒーを飲んだ後、散歩に連れて行ってやろうとウィルは考える。  
　まずは犬たちにエサをやってから、自分はシャワーを浴びた。その後、ベッドルームにどんな服が置いてあるかを確かめる。元の時間軸でハンニバルにここへ連れて来られたときは、ウィルのサイズの服が用意されていた。今回はないようだ。少しがっかりしながらウィルは自分の服を着た。  
　キッチンは複雑だった。冷蔵庫は空だったが、オート麦とハチミツがあったのでオートミールを作って食べた。コーヒーメーカーは複雑すぎてマニュアル無しでは動かせそうにない。仕方なく無濾過のままのコーヒーをゆっくりと飲んだ。コップと皿は洗わずにシンクに置いておきながらウィルは思わずニヤリと笑った。  
　この家に来てからウィルの気持ちは少しずつ落ち着いてきていた。タイムスリップの連続で疲れは残っていたが、この崖の家は避難所のような、台風の目のような感じがした。ここに来たのは一度だけで、暴力的な事態を経験し、乗り越えた場所だったが、その記憶は心から落ち着けるものだった。座り込んで休みたかったが、その前に食料が必要だ。  
　今度は徹底的に家の中を探して回った。見つけたものの中で一番役に立ちそうなのは、大量の現金と、２セットのナンバープレートだった。ハンニバルとアビゲイル用のパスポートもあった。写真を見つめていると恋しさが湧き起こった。だが、自分がどのハンニバルを恋しく思っているのか、そしてこの時間軸で今もなお生きているアビゲイルに対してどう感じているかはハッキリとは分からなかった。すぐに彼らと対面しなければならないのは確かだろう。  
　突然何かが壊れる音がして、ウィルは物思いから引き戻された。リビングルームへ戻ると何か硝子のものが壊れており、悪いことをしたと分かって小さくなっているラリーがいた。ラリーを手短に叱ってから、破片を片付ける。その後、部屋を見渡したウィルは、ハンニバルが犬たちと部屋の乱雑さに何と言うか想像して縮み上がった。いざその時が来たら立ち向かうしかない。  
　ウィルは見つけたナンバープレートを車に取り付け、地図で一番近い町を確認し、食料を買いに出掛けた。犬たち全員分の肉を一気に買うことで怪しまれたくなかったので、３つの町を回ってそれぞれで食料を買った。ハンニバルの金はたっぷりあったので、しばらく考えた後、ウィルはジャンクフードを買い込んだ。アビゲイルが、ハンニバルの高尚な料理をひと休みできて喜ぶ姿を想像した。  
　家に帰り着き、ウィルは買ったものを全て家の中へ運び込んだ。お菓子を少しアビゲイルの部屋に隠しておく。ウィルからのちょっとしたプレゼントだ。衝動的で、少しやりすぎな気もしたが、気分が良かった。一度はハンニバルが計画したような、アビゲイルとハンニバルと自分が家族になるというささやかなファンタジーの世界の一員になったようだ。きっとそれは実現し得ないだろうが、それでも頭の中で描き出すのは心地よい。  
　食料をしまい終えた後は、犬たちを長めの散歩へ連れて出掛けて崖沿いを歩いた。辺り一帯、住む人もなく荒れ果てていた。１時間以上歩いた頃にようやく建物に行き当たった。廃墟となった灯台のようだ。ドアと、低い場所にある窓は塞がれている。その横に腰を下ろし、ウィルは持ってきていたサンドイッチを食べた。犬たちは食べるウィルを見つめていたが、欲しがりはしなかった。それでもウィルはおやつを与えた。彼らは急に住み慣れた土地から引き離されたにもかかわらず、行儀よく過ごしてくれているのだ。  
　帰り道でウィルは崖の下へ降りる道を探しながら歩いた。２つあったが、どちらも犬たちと一緒に下るには急過ぎた。歩いて下りられるかを確かめるなら、犬たちを家に残して来なければならない。  
　家に帰り着き、犬たちに水を与えた。その後、彼らは長い散歩で疲れ果てたようで、ベッドに倒れこんだ。ほとんどがすぐに眠りにつき、ウィルはエサを作り始めた。後に取っておくため、作ったエサの大半を冷凍する。買ってきた新鮮な食材のほとんどがなくなった。ここに到着して以来、現在にばかり集中していたが、初めてこの先のことが心配になった。いずれ誰かがチルトンの遺体を発見する。証拠から、ウィルが殺したことも明らかになるだろう。ウィルは指名手配犯になる。大規模な捜索が行われ、ウィルの顔はニュースで流される。気付かれずに食料を調達するのが難しくなるはずだ。ナンバープレートを変えたので車がすぐに疑われることはないが、永遠に誤魔化し続けることはできない。  
　顔をしかめながら、ウィルはバスルームで見つけたものを思い出す。バスルームへ向かい、棚を確認すると、髪染めがあった。一つはハンニバルの髪と同じ茶色だと気が付き、ウィルは鼻を鳴らす。  
「白髪を隠してるのかな、レクター博士？」  
　笑みを浮かべながら呟き、髪染めを脇に避ける。そんなハンニバルを想像すると面白かったが、多分、他のものと同様に、変装のためのものなのだろう。ここにあるものでウィルの見た目を少し変えるには十分だったし、次に食料を調達するときは違う町に行けば大丈夫かもしれない。リスクはあったが、ウィルが作り出した今の状況を変える方が大変すぎるように思えた。今後の計画でやきもきする代わりに、ウィルは昼寝をすることにする。

　眼を覚ますと日が暮れかけていて、外を見ると海が暗くなっていた。中庭に出ると犬たちも付いてきたが、ウィルは彼らを無視した。崖の先端まで歩き、下を覗き込む。海が待っているようだ。手に濡れたものが触れ、ウィルは素早く身を引いた。下を見ると、見上げてくるウィンストンと目が合った。まるでウィンストンがウィルに向かって、どうしてこんな崖の端に立っているの、バカなことはやめなよ、と言っているようだった。  
「君の言う通りだ」ウィルはそう言い、ウィンストンの頭を撫でた。「ここに立つべきじゃないな」  
　ウィルは一歩下がり、家の方へ向き直った。犬たちは走り回っていたが、ウィルが呼ぶとすぐに集まってきた。多分、夜ご飯の時間なので彼らは腹を空かせているのだろう。家の中に入り、ボウルにエサを入れてやる。彼らにエサを与えながら、ウィルは自分の空腹に気付かされた。  
　面倒なものを作る気分ではなかったので、卵をスクランブルエッグにし、オーブンでトーストを焼いた。トースターがないことから、ハンニバルはトースターを信じていないようだと分かる。ダイニングテーブルで食事を取りながら、一人でそこに座っていることに寂しさを覚えた。  
　昼寝をしてしまったので、しばらくは眠くならないことは分かっていた。家にテレビはなかったが本はあるので、ウィルは犬たちの近くに座り、真夜中過ぎまで本を読み耽った。  
　ベッドはもうハンニバルの匂いはせず、ウィルは長い間うとうとし続けた後に、ようやく眠りに落ちた。

　翌日は朝から犬たちを連れて崖の反対側へ散歩に出かけた。数分ほど歩くと、木造の車庫を見つけた。そこは斑点のついた茶色っぽいネットでカモフラージュされ、植物の間に隠されていた。ちょうどベントレーが収まりそうな大きさだとウィルは思い、犬たちを家に連れ帰った後、自分の車をここに停めておこうと決めた。  
　さらに１５分ほど歩いたところで、別の家を見つけた。一部は壊れ、一部は崖の上に残っているような小屋だ。ウィルは立ち尽くしたまま、長い間その小屋を見つめた。小屋は少し自分のようだと思った。ウィルは海に落ちたが、自分の一部はまだ崖から手を離すことができずにぶら下がっている。崖の際に座ろうかとも思ったが、犬たちも崖に近付いて来てしまうのでダメだ。代わりに壊れた小屋の周りを歩いてから、さらに崖沿いを歩いた。道すがら、廃墟となった家が点々とあり、ハンニバルがここを隠れ家に選んだ巧妙さをウィルは理解した。崖の不安定さを危険に感じ、地元の人たちはこの場所を避けるのだろう。崖の一部はいつ崩れてもおかしくない。しばらく打ち捨てられた家々を見ていると、憂鬱な気分になり始めたので、ウィルは今の自分の家へ引き返した。犬たちもウィルの気分を察し、ゆっくりと後について来た。

　その日はそれ以降、家から出なかった。犬たちを２回ほど外へ出してやったが、ウィルは家の中にいた。さらに本を読み進め、お腹が空くとハンニバルの貯蔵品を漁り、トーストと一緒に今まで食べた中で一番美味しいオリーブを食べた。

　ハンニバル、アビゲイル、そしてジャックはどうしているのだろうか。ウィルを探しに来たジャックはチルトンを見つけただろうか？　ウィルに連絡がつかなくなったら探しに来たはずだ。できればチルトンを見つけていないといい。それで？　彼らは馬の中に詰め込まれたイングラムの最後の犠牲者を見つける。その女性を心配する気持ちを自分の中に探したが、ウィルはただ疲労感を覚えただけだった。彼女を救うことはできる。だがウィルが死んでしまえば、次の時間軸で彼女は死んでいるだろうから、もはや意味がない。

　その夜、ウィルは１３時間近く眠り、目を覚ますと犬たちが落ち着かない様子だった。  
「ごめん、ごめんよ」  
　ウィルはまごついて、ふらつきながら玄関へ向かい、彼らを外に出してやった。そして彼らにエサをやり、冷蔵庫をぼんやりと覗いて自分が朝食に食べられるものがあるか漫然と確かめる。長いこと冷蔵庫の中を見つめた後、コーヒーだけ飲むことにした。朝はだらだらと過ぎていった。豆を挽いたコーヒーを二杯飲んだ後、ウィルはシャワーを浴びた。シャワーの水が冷たくなるまで浴び続ける。服を着た後、隠された小屋へ車を走らせた。

　家に歩いて戻ると、家の前にジャックの車が停まっていることに気が付き、ウィルは凍り付いた。どうやってジャックが自分を見つけたのかという疑問が脳内を駆け巡ったが、論理的な思考が、ジャックであるはずがないと結論付けた。ウィルを逮捕するつもりなら、ジャックは一人では来ないはずだ。  
　ジャックの車を見たことで溢れ出したアドレナリンによって極度に神経が研ぎ澄まされたウィルは、すっぽりと手におさまるサイズの石を拾い上げた。人が隠れうる場所を全て視界に入れながら家へと近づく。車を通り過ぎるとき、車の鍵が刺さったままだと気が付く。ウィルは鍵を開けっぱなしで家を出ており、ドアノブに手を掛けると鍵はなおも開いたままだった。ウィンストンとラリーが迎えに出てきてくれた。犬たちを見て少しだけ緊張が解ける。できる限り静かにリビングへ向かう。ハンニバルが他の犬たちに囲まれてソファに座っているのを見つけ、ウィルは足を止めた。  
「ウィル」  
　ハンニバルが口を開く。彼の横顔しか見えなかったので、ウィルはさらに近づいた。ハンニバルの顔はひどい有様だった。左目は瞼が腫れてほとんど閉じており、目の上の切り傷はテープで繋ぎ合わされ、唇の下の傷は縫い合わされている。ソファの上に置かれた左手には包帯が巻かれ、上から氷嚢が当てられている。明らかにひどくやられたようだった。  
「ジャックは死んだ？」  
　ウィルが尋ねると、ハンニバルは鋭い視線を返した。動くと痛むはずだが、いつも通りハンニバルは痛みを見せない。  
「チルトンが眠る場所に残してきたよ」  
　ウィルには見えた。振り子が動き、想像力がその光景を構築する。ウィルの失踪を捜査していたら納屋でチルトンを発見し……  
「ジャックはあなたが遺体をあそこに置いたと疑った？」  
「ジャックは、私が君をハメたと思いたいという希望と、君に責任があるのではないかという恐怖の狭間で揺れていたんだと思う。どうして彼を解体したのかな？」  
　ハンニバルは心からの好奇心でそう尋ねていた。ウィルは肩を竦める。  
「ハンプティダンプティは、一度は元に戻った。だからまたバラバラにした」  
　しばらくの間ハンニバルは首を傾げていた。ウィルの言葉を検討しているのだろう。  
「ふさわしい答えだ」ハンニバルは鋭く頷く。「そして君はダビデとなって、手に持った石で私を殴り殺すのかな？」  
　その芝居がかった言い方をウィルは鼻で笑い、石を手離した。石が床に落ちた大きなゴトンという音にハンニバルは顔をしかめた。  
「もう十分痛めつけられたって顔だ」ウィルが言う。「他にも聞きたいことがあるんじゃないのか？」  
　ハンニバルは片目だけで瞬きをしてから口を開いた。  
「この家をどうやって見つけた？」  
　ウィルはニヤリと笑った。  
「実は」言いながらウィルはハンニバルに近付き、ハンニバルの手の下から氷嚢を引き抜いた。そしてハンニバルの目を真っ直ぐに見つめて続ける。「僕は未来から来たタイムトラベラーなんだ。氷を入れてくるよ」  
　一瞬、ハンニバルが隠しきれなかった驚きにウィルは浸った。そしてソファから離れ、キッチンへ向かう。ハンニバルを驚かせたことに喜びを感じ、満面の笑みを浮かべながら氷嚢に氷を足した。だが、今ここにいるはずの人物がいないことに気がつき、その喜びは儚く消えた。  
「アビゲイルはどこだ？　家に置いてきたのか？」  
　リビングに戻り、氷嚢をハンニバルの横に置きながらウィルは尋ねた。  
「電話をして指示を与えたよ。一人でここまで来られるはずだが、数日はかかる」ハンニバルが答える。氷嚢を手に取ったが、目には当てずにいる。「彼女が生きていることは、この家の部屋を見れば推測できただろうね」  
「それなら、この家が存在することを僕はどうやって推測したと思う？」  
　興味をそそられウィルが尋ねる。ウィルが持っている知識について、ハンニバルが何かしらの説明を見つけ出せるかが気になった。ハンニバルは、自分の顔の傷のことを忘れたのだろう、顔をしかめてから、また無表情に戻った。  
「推測はできなかったはずだ」  
　熟慮の末、ハンニバルが答えた。  
「知るはずのないことを僕はまだ知っている」ウィルが言う。ハンニバルが、ここにいるウィルは正確には彼のウィルではないと知ってくれている今の状況に、ウィルは不思議と安堵した。今まで起きたことの全てを告白してしまいたかった。「だけどその前に、あなたは氷嚢を目に当てて、それからあの忌々しいコーヒーメーカーの使い方を僕に教えて。あと、ジャックの車の追跡装置は壊した？」  
「あぁ、壊したよ」ハンニバルは答えたが、氷嚢は使わないままだ。「だが小屋に隠しておいた方がいい。君の車が停めてあるかな？」  
　ウィルは溜息を吐いた、  
「あぁ、僕の車が停めてある」考えながら答える。「けど、まだスペースはあったと思う。それか、僕の車の方が目立たない色だから、小屋から少し出して植物で覆っておくよ」  
　幸いなことにウィルはコートを着たままだ。自分を注意深く観察しているハンニバルの方を見やる。  
「車を停めてくる間にコーヒーを淹れてもらっていいかな？」そう言ってから、犬たちの存在に気が付き、不安を覚える。「あと、頼むから僕の犬たちを殺さないでくれ」  
　ウィルのリクエストにハンニバルは混乱したようだった。ウィルはそれ以上耐えきれず、気分が晴れないまま家を後にした。小屋に向かって車を走らせながら、犬たちをハンニバルと一緒に残してきてしまったことを後悔する。ハンニバルが彼らを傷付ける理由は何もなかったが、銃声の記憶が拭い去れないのだ。小屋の中に車２台を停め、自分の車のはみ出た部分をできる限り草で覆い隠した。恐怖に支配されて歩く帰り道は永遠にも感じられた。  
　ウィルが家に帰り着くと、犬たち全員とコーヒーの香りに出迎えられた。自分が馬鹿馬鹿しくも思えたが、犬たちの姿にウィルは安堵した。彼らを撫でてやってから上着を脱ぎ、リビングへ向かう。ソファに寝そべるハンニバルの顔には氷嚢が乗せられていた。部屋に入ってきたウィルの姿を確かめようと、ハンニバルは氷嚢を持ち上げた。  
「コーヒーを持ってくるよ」  
　早口にそう言い、ウィルはキッチンへ向かった。今しがた恐怖を味わった後で、ハンニバルと向かい合う心の準備はできていなかった。マグカップにコーヒーを注ぐという小休止のおかげでウィルは落ち着きを取り戻した。コーヒーを手にリビングは戻ると、ソファに飛び乗ったバスターがハンニバルの膝の上にいた。  
「バスター！」ウィルが鋭く言う。「下りろ！」  
　バスターは慌てて言われた通りにし、再び氷嚢を退かしたハンニバルは興味深げにウィルを見つめた。  
「私が彼を傷つけるのではと恐れた？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ねる。ウィルはその問いの意味が理解できず、顔をしかめた。だが家を出る前の自分の言葉を思い出し、頬が熱くなる。  
「いや」言いながら肘掛け椅子に腰を下ろす。「元々、家具に乗るのは禁止なんだ」  
　ハンニバルの方を見ずにウィルはコーヒーに口を付ける。ハンニバルに自分はタイムトラベラーだと伝えた時の自信は消え去っていた。手持ちの札を全て出してしまった今、ウィルは緊張していた。  
「だが私なら君の犬たちを傷つけ得ると思ったのかな？」  
　ウィルは鼻を鳴らす。  
「あなたはそれができる。あなたは……いや、とある時間軸のあなたは、二匹殺した」  
　ウィルは慌ててバスターとウィンストンを探し、彼らを見つけてホッとした。  
「話してくれるかな？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ねる。ウィルは顔を上げてハンニバルを見た。ハンニバルは少し体を起こし、腫れている方の目に氷嚢を当てている。ウィルは深く息を吸い込み、頷いた。  
「まずはもっと前から話をしないといけない」膝掛け椅子に深く腰掛けながら言う。「１回目にチルトンから解放された時の話からしよう」

　ウィルはゆっくりと話をし、驚いたことにハンニバルからは何の質問もなかった。ハンニバルのキッチンでの最後の対立とアビゲイルの死に話が差し掛かると、ハンニバルは落ち着かない様子で何度も袖の皺を伸ばした。ウィルがそこまでの話を終えると、ハンニバルは座り込み、氷嚢をテーブルの上に置いた。ウィルの方を見ないままだ。  
「あなたが何をしたか知るのは落ち着かない？」  
　ウィルは気になってそう尋ねた。ハンニバルが感情的な反応が見せるとは思っていなかったのだ。ハンニバルにしてみれば、この反応は拒絶反応に近い。  
「私がしたわけではない」  
　しばらく考えた後、ハンニバルはそう答えた。言外の言葉にウィルは微笑む。  
「だけど、あなたならできる」低い声でウィルが付け足す。「その事実は、不愉快？」  
　ハンニバルと目が合い、ウィルは馴染みのある温かな衝動と興奮を覚えた。目を逸らし、唇を舐める。ハンニバルを苛立たせるのはいつだって興奮する。だが、このハンニバルはウィルのハンニバルではない。ドラゴンとのダンスを覚えていないハンニバルと再び関係を持ちたいとは思えない自分にウィルは気が付いた。  
「君の説明する行動は、私らしくないように思える」  
　ウィルの問いかけにハンニバルはそう答えた。  
　ウィルが鼻を鳴らす。  
「望み通りに事が運ばないときに癇癪を起こすのはとてもあなたらしいと思うけど」  
　ウィルの言葉にハンニバルは腹を立てたような表情を見せる。  
「あなたは勝ちたがりで、置かれた状況の結果をコントロールしたがる」ハンニバルを宥めようとウィルが説明しだす。「僕といると、あなたは驚かされることが多い状況に置かれる。それが、直面する結果によって、あなたの好奇心を刺激することもあれば、怒りを引き起こすこともある」  
　傷だらけの顔が、余計にハンニバルが傷付いているように見せているのだとウィルは考えることにした。  
「君の腹を切り裂いたとき以外にも、君に怒りをぶつけたことが？」  
「あぁ、だけどあなたが今の話以外で僕の頭や体を侵した話はまた明日にしよう」  
　ハンニバルは口を開いた。反論するつもりだろうと察し、ウィルは手を振ってそれを止めた。  
「あなたがあまり睡眠を必要としないのは知ってるけど、実際ボロボロだし、僕にとってもこの話をするのは大変なんだ。少し眠りたい。起きていたいならご自由にどうぞ。ただストレス解消に料理がしたいとかなんかで僕を起こさないでくれ」  
　ハンニバルの表情から、また刺してやろうかと思っていることが伺えた。驚くべきことに、ウィルは過去の一部を話すことで、恐怖の大半を失ったようだ。傷つけられ、捨てられた記憶への悲しみと怒りだけがある。ハンニバルが争いたいと言うなら構わないと思った。だがハンニバルは争いたいわけではないようだ。代わりに立ち上がり、こう言った。  
「君は主寝室を使っているようだから、私は二つ目の寝室を使うことにするよ」  
　ウィルは手伝うと言いかけて、やめた。代わりに数分ほど犬たちを外に出してやり、暗くなった空を眺めた。崖はウィルの心を落ち着かせてくれる。家の中での出来事について思いを馳せた。ウィルはハンニバルと争って、死ぬ心の準備ができていた。足元でウェンディが吠えたので、屈みこんで抱き上げてやる。毛が伸びてきているので、近々トリミングが必要だ。その思考はウィルを落ち着かせた。他の犬たちを呼び戻し、全員がリビングに戻ってからウェンディも下ろした。ハンニバルはどこにもいなかった。犬たちのボウルに新しく水を入れてからウィルは寝室へ向かった。ハンニバルの了解を得てなお、ハンニバルが家にいるのに自分がその部屋にいるのは不思議な気がした。ウィルは長い間、目を覚ましたままベッドに寝転がり、聞こえるはずのない吐息に耳を澄ませた。

　夜中にウィルが目を覚ますと、月明かりに照らされた部屋の中、ハンニバルが椅子に座ってウィルを見つめていた。  
「寝られない？」  
　ウィルは眠たげにそう問いかけてから、ハンニバルがこの部屋にいるべきでないのだということを思い出した。一気に目が覚める。起き上がると毛布が腰まで落ち、皺だらけのシャツを着ている自分に安心した。サイドテーブルのランプを点け、ハンニバルの方を見る。ハンニバルはウィルを観察しており、無傷の方の瞳がひどく暗く見える。本当に眠れないのだろうとウィルは思う。今まで何度となくハンニバルに挑んできたウィルだったが、弱っているハンニバルを見るとどうしても優しい気持ちが溢れ、許したくなってしまうのだ。  
「こっちに来て」  
　溜息をつきながらそう言い、ウィルは毛布を捲った。ハンニバルの表情から、この展開は予期していなかったことが伺える。しばらくの間その申し出を検討しているようだったが、ようやくハンニバルは立ち上がり、ハンニバルにしては珍しく、ぎこちなくベッドに近づいて来た。ウィルを見つめたまま、ハンニバルはベッドに腰掛ける。ウィルは再び溜息を吐いた。  
「あなたは本当に頑固者だ」  
　言いながらハンニバルの方へ手を伸ばし、そっと手を引いてベッドの上へ上がらせる。本能的にはキスをして、抱きしめたかった。全てを忘れることができるオーガズムに焦がれる。だがこのハンニバルは、ウィルのハンニバルではない。なのでウィルは、ハンニバルを寝転がらせ、二人の上に毛布を引っ張り上げた。  
「君は彼の元に戻った」  
　感情のない声でハンニバルが言う。横向きに寝そべってウィルを見つめており、ウィルもその瞳を見つめ返した。  
「彼を探しに行った」ウィルが答える。手を伸ばしてハンニバルの顔に、その頬骨の鋭い輪郭に触れたかった。だが、そうはしない。「続きはまた明日だ」  
　ウィルはハンニバルに背を向けて電気を消し、そのまま振り返らなかった。じっと動かないまま、ハンニバルの呼吸に耳を澄ました。そうして気が付けば眠りに落ちていた。

　目を覚ますと、ハンニバルの胸元に頭を預けていた。ハンニバルの腕がウィルの腰に回され、二人の脚が絡まり合っている。温かく、リラックスした気分の中、ハンニバルに腰を擦り付けたくなる。だが遠くから犬たちの声が聞こえ、ウィルは寝起きのぼんやりとした状態から一気に目を覚ました。顔を上げるとくるくると遊び回る毛が顔にかかり、注意深くこちらを見つめるハンニバルと目が合った。ハンニバルの顔は痣が散りばめられて色鮮やかで、片目はまだ腫れていて開かないようだ。  
「犬たちの面倒を見てくる」  
　慌ててそう言い、急いで体を起こした。腰に回されたハンニバルの手が緩み、肌の上を滑らされる感覚にウィルは微かに身震いした。  
　犬たちの朝の世話を終えてウィルが寝室に戻ると、ハンニバルはもういなかった。柔らかな感情が表に出てきてしまっているウィルとしては、長めにハンニバルから離れられることに異論はない。シャワーを浴びに行くと、シャワー室は濡れていた。ハンニバルが先に浴びたのだろう。その後、きれいな服に着替える。これ以上はハンニバルを避けられない。予想通り、ハンニバルはキッチンにいた。美味しそうな香りのする食事が用意されている。  
「気分はどう？」  
　自分の頭の中を突っつかれる前に、ウィルが先んじて問いかける。  
「傷の回復については想定の範囲内だよ」  
　そう漠然と答える。ハンニバルの心配は不要だろうとウィルは考える。この男はいつだって自分の面倒は自分で見てきたのだ。  
「テーブルをセットしてもらえるかな？」  
　そう尋ねられ、ウィルは頷いた、皿とカトラリーをダイニングルームへ運び込み、配置して行く。ハンニバルとの食事は楽しみであると同時に、何度なく繰り返されていくことのように感じられた。どの時間軸にいても、いつだって食べ物と死、あるいは死の後に食べ物だった。  
　ここ数日、ウィルが自分で用意していた食べ物と比べ、ハンニバルが用意してくれた朝食は天国のようだった。がっつきそうになってしまうので、ウィルは意識してゆっくり食べた。ウィルがお代わりをする頃にハンニバルは食べ終えていて、じっと見つめてくる視線を感じた。  
「もう一人の私が君をキッチンに置き去りにした後の話を聞かせてくれるかな？」  
　ウィルが食べ終わる頃を見計らい、ハンニバルが切り出した。満足感にため息を漏らして背凭れに身を預けながらウィルはコーヒーを飲んだ。今はその話をする気分ではなかった。ただハンニバルとここに座り、コーヒーを飲んでリラックスしたかった。  
「朝食の後に一緒に犬たちを散歩に連れて行って、そこで話をしよう」  
　ウィルの提案した妥協案にハンニバルは頷いた。さらにはウィルが出かけるまで、静かに過ごさせてくれた。外は風が強く、犬たちは元気いっぱいだ。この日は崖沿いではなく、陸側の道を歩いた。ハンニバルが道を知っていた。風が強いため、ハンニバルに聞こえるように話すにはそばを歩く必要があった。  
「アビゲイルは死んだ」ウィルが話し始める。「けど、ジャックと、アラーナと、僕は生き延びた」  
　ウィルの回復についての話は簡単に済ませる。ハンニバルは前の日と同じように質問を挟まなかったが、ウィルがアビゲイルの幻覚を見た話をしたところで口を開いた。  
「その幻覚について誰かに話したのかな？」  
　ウィルは鼻を鳴らす。  
「一人目の精神科医に刺された後、また別の精神科医にかかると思うか？」  
「脳炎が再発していたかもしれない」  
「自分でアビゲイルを作り出しているのは分かってた」ウィルが言う。「彼女に死んで欲しくないと思いながらも、死んでしまったことは理解してたんだ。幻覚を作り出すのは……僕なりの対処法だった。彼女だけが理解してくれたから……」  
　ウィルは言葉を止め、あえて周りを走り回る犬たちに集中した。ハンニバルは何も聞かず、必要なだけ時間を与えてくれた。そのことをウィルはありがたく思った。  
「あなたに傷つけられ、彼女を殺されてなお、あなたと一緒にいたいという僕の気持ちを、彼女だけは理解してくれた」  
　ウィルはハンニバルの方を振り返った。  
「僕はあなたと……いや、彼と逃げようとした。逃げたかった。なのに、彼はそれを許さなかった」  
「彼からしてみたら君は裏切ったんだよ、ウィル」  
「それで彼は僕を裏切らなかったとでも？」言いながら、怒りがこみ上げた。「僕に脳炎のことを隠し、人殺しの罪を被せて、アビゲイルを殺したと僕に思い込ませた！　それは許せと言いながら、僕のことは許せなかったって？！」  
　最後の一言は叫び声に近かった。怒りを爆発させるウィルを見てハンニバルは嬉しそうだ。  
「彼の後を追ったと言っていたね」ハンニバルは半ば微笑みながら言う。「だがそれは彼と一緒になるためではなく、復讐のためだった」  
「そうだ！」  
　そう叫び、ウィルは拳を握りしめた。  
「成功した？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「いや」話しながらウィルは意気消沈した。「できなかった。船でヨーロッパを目指して、リトアニアに行った」  
　その言葉にハンニバルは口を閉ざした。薄ら笑いが顔から消える。ウィルは話を続けた。話を無駄に引き伸ばしはしなかったが、ハンニバルにとって聞くのは辛いであろうウィルの発見についても省かずに全て話した。  
　ウィルの横でハンニバルは暗く、静かな雲のようだった。  
　レクター邸にウィルが残した作品の話と、千代がウィルを電車から突き落とした話をしたときだけ、ハンニバルの気分は浮上したようだ。千代のくだりでは微かな笑みさえ見えた気がした。  
「前回、千代に突き落とされたことをあなたに話したら、『やるな』って言ってたよ」  
　責めるようにウィルが言う。  
　その言葉にハンニバルの笑みが広がる。  
「実に頼もしい成長だ」ハンニバルが答える。「君が千代に居住者を殺すよう仕向けたこともね」  
　家の中へ戻りながらウィルは呆れ顔をしてみせる。犬たちは散歩で疲れ果て、ウィルはまたお腹が空いていた。まるでウィルの心を読んだかのようにハンニバルが昼食を作ろうと提案してくれた。ウィルは同意し、手伝いに向かった。二人は再びキッチンにいた。  
「次はフィレンツェに行った」切ってほしいニンジンを手渡されながらウィルは続けた。「あなたを見つけたとき、あなたは今みたいにボロボロになってた」  
　話を少し巻き戻し、フィレンツェでハンニバルに何があったか、ウィルが知る範囲で話した。ハンニバルは初めてあれこれと質問を挟んだが、ウィルは答えるよりも肩を竦める回数の方が多かった。ウィルはそこにはいなかったのだ。  
　昼食の席に着いたときに、ハンニバルがウィルの頭を切り開いて脳みそを食べようとした話をし始めることになるのは皮肉だな、とウィルは思う。はじめ、ハンニバルは何も食べずに皿を見つめていた。次に、カトラリーを皿の横に置いた。ハンニバルが食欲を失っている様子に、ウィルは少し嬉しくなった。  
「私にしては少し過剰な反応のようだが」  
「あなたがそれを言うのか」  
「本当に、話を脚色していないかな？」  
　ウィルは笑った。  
「彼の行動の理由が分からない？」  
「君を食い尽くしたいと言う彼の気持ちは理解できる」ハンニバルが言う。「だが、君に生きて、進化していって欲しいという願いの方が、君の命を終わらせたいという衝動を上回る。それが変わってしまうのは想像できない」  
　ウィルは、ハンニバルの言葉を熟慮した。ハンニバルにしては重たい告白だ。でも、あなたはそうした、と答えてしまいたかった。だがそれは良い答えではない。ハンニバルがなぜ自分の頭を切り開いて脳みそを食べようとしたか、ウィル自身も完全には理解できていないのだ。あの侵害行為は恐ろしく、なるべく考えたくなかった。今は理解したいと思えたので、振り子を揺らした。  
「あなたは僕を愛していた」ウィルがゆっくりと話す。「そして僕を失いたくなかった。僕を繋ぎ止める方法がそれしか思いつかなかったんだ。喪失に直面するより、自身に取り込むことを選んだ」  
　ウィルが顔を上げると、ハンニバルと目があった。ウィルの体を震えが走る。曝け出されたような心地だ。目を逸らすことは簡単ではなかった。  
「何にせよ、あなたは僕の脳を食べられなかった」ウィルは話を続ける。「邪魔が入ったんだ」  
　ハンニバルから目を逸らしながら、マスクラット・ファームへの旅について話を続けた。過去の思考の中に自分を置くのは心がそそられる体験だ。あの時は、とにかく殺して、二人で生き延びることだけを考えていた。その心からの感情は素晴らしいものだった。脱出したところまで話し、ウィルはいったん話すのを止めた。  
「休憩を取る？」  
　尋ねられ、ウィルは頷いた。次に何を話すべきか心が決まっていないのだ。  
「私は後片付けをしているから、休んでいなさい」  
　そう言い、ハンニバルは食事の残りを片付け始めた。ウィルはただじっと座っていた。そして戻ってきたハンニバルをじっと見つめる。動き回るハンニバルを見て、マスクラット・ファームで彼が何人殺したのかを想像した。ウィルと自分の間にいる者全てを破壊したのだろう。そのことにウィルは興奮を覚えた。  
　その思考のワイヤーが繋がってしまっているのを恐れたこともあったが、これは一時的なものだと願う。セックスと殺しは、ハンニバルとウィルと同じくらい繋がっているのだ。ハンニバルが部屋に戻ってきて、ウィルは物思いから引っ張り戻された。ハンニバルはカットしたフルーツを乗せた皿を持っている。ウィルはジッとそれを見つめ、ハンニバルをベッドに誘おうかと真剣に考える。フルーツも一緒に持って行き、直接手から食べさせて指先から果汁を舐めとってもらうのだ。  
　ウィルは唐突に立ち上がり、新鮮な空気を吸いたいと呟いて玄関を出た。外に出て初めて自分が靴を履いておらず、外は寒いことに気が付く。だが中には戻らない。今ハンニバルと向き合うのは無理だ。元の時間軸での出来事を話すのは混乱する作業だった。過去の自分の感情や思考が今の自分のものと入れ替わってしまう。今の自分が何を感じていて、どれが記憶の中の感情なのか、分からなくなりはじめていた。  
　このハンニバルが混乱の元凶だ。このバージョンの彼をどう扱って良いのか分からない。靴下のまま石の上を歩き、崖の端まで行った。下を覗き込み、海を眺める。後ろからドアが開く音と、静かな足音が聞こえてきた。肩に毛布がかけられ、隣に立ったハンニバルも海を覗き込んだ。  
「あなたを騙して、ＦＢＩに投降させた」  
　ウィルはそう告げる。この話を終わらせて、今に集中しなければ。過去をほじくり返すのは混乱するし、辛かった。  
「あなたはＢＳＨＣＩに収監された。アラーナの監視下だ。僕は一度も会いに行かなかった。僕は逃げ出して、ある女性と出会った」  
　ウィルはいったん言葉を止める。  
「彼女は優しくて、犬が好きで、前の旦那との間に息子がいた。僕は彼女と結婚して、全てから身を隠した」  
　ハンニバルの方を見ないままウィルは深呼吸をした。それでも肩の力は抜けない。  
「ある男が家族を殺し始めた。二つ目の家族が殺された後、ジャックが僕の元へ来た。捜査中、犯人はあなたに興味があることが分かった。だから、犯人を誘き出す餌にあなたを使うことにした。あなたは僕と一緒に逃げて、この家に来た。ここで犯人に襲われ、僕らは戦った」  
　ハンニバルと自分の背後で、ドラゴンの影が立ち上がるのを感じる。  
「そして、ドラゴンを二人で殺した……美しかった」  
　ウィルは唇を舐め、肩に掛かった毛布ごと自分を抱きしめた。  
「僕は、あなたを道連れに崖から飛び降りて……そうして僕は、あなたに初めて会う何ヶ月も前に目を覚ました」  
　長い間、海と、空を飛び交う鳥たちの音だけが辺りを包んだ。沈黙を破ったのはハンニバルだった。  
「死ぬ代わりに、過去にタイムスリップした？」  
「そうだと思う。それに、タイムスリップは一回じゃない。今までにもう４回死んでいて、その度に時間軸の中を行ったり来たりしてる。でも僕だけが全てを覚えていて、あなたも、他の誰も覚えていないんだ」  
「中へ入ろう」  
　しばらくしてからハンニバルが優しく言った。ウィルが見上げると、ハンニバルは崖を見つめていた。ウィルは自分を抱く腕に力を込める。その動きをハンニバルが視界の端で捉えた。  
「さぁ」  
　言いながらハンニバルが先に歩き始める。ウィルはその後をついて歩いた。 

　家の中に戻るとハンニバルはキッチンへ向かい、ウィルは毛布を巻きつけたまま、途方に暮れてリビングに立ち尽くした。ハンニバルの後を、迷い犬のようにふらふらとついて歩くことも考えたが、ハンニバルも考える時間が必要なのかもしれないと思い至る。ウィルの話を全て聞くのも、同じくらい疲れることのはずだ。ウィルはこの出来事を経験していて、時間をかけて自分の中で消化してきた。だがこのハンニバルにとっては全てが新しい情報だ。ハンニバルは普通の人に比べ感情の起伏がないことをウィルは知っている。だがウィルについての新たな発見や、子供時代の記憶は、少しは感情に訴えかけただろう。今は大きなストレスを抱えているかもしれない。少し時間を与えるべきだ。

　疲れを感じ、ウィルはソファの手前に座り込んだ。バスターとウェンディがここぞとばかりに構ってもらおうと近寄ってきた。ここ数日、散歩以外では彼らを構ってやれていなかった。近々、彼らと遊んでやる時間を作らねば。ウィルはため息をつく。そんな気分にはなれなかったが、時間は作ろう。自分は憂鬱になっているのか？　それさえもどっちでもいいような気がした。しがみ付いていたかったが、世界が儚すぎるように感じる。  
　部屋に戻ってきたハンニバルは、湯気が立つマグカップを手に持っていた。フルーティでスパイシーな香りがする。マグカップを手渡され、ウィルは慎重に受け取った。ハンニバルも隣の床に座り込んだので、ウィルは驚いた。いつだって好奇心旺盛で元気なバスターはすぐさまハンニバルに近寄った。ハンニバルはバスターの頭を撫でてやってから、ウィルに問いかけた。  
「過去では何をしたのかな？」  
　マグカップの中身を見つめ、スパイシーな果実の香りを吸い込みながら、ウィルは口を開く。  
「はじめは何が起きてるのか分からなかった」ウィルが答える。「幻覚を見てるのか、脳炎が再発したのかと思った。けど、未来が本物だったとしか思えないようなことを僕は知っていた。本当に過去にいるんだと分かった」  
　マグカップに口をつけて一口飲むと、味わいが口の中に広がった。  
「美味しい」  
　ハンニバルが反応を返さないのを受け、自分が話を逸らそうとしているのだと気がつく。このハンニバルに、恋愛関係に至った話をするのは少しばかり恥ずかしい。  
「ジャックの側について私を裏切った話をした時の方が躊躇いがなかったようだが」  
　ハンニバルが指摘する。ウィルはチラリとハンニバルの方を見た。ハンニバルの口角が持ち上がる。ウィルは唇を舐めた。  
「君が経験した過去において私たちは性的な関係を持っていたことを既に私は確信している、と言えば少しは話しやすいかな」  
　ウィルは目を閉じた。だからこんな楽しそうなのか。  
「匂いで気が付いた？」  
　皮肉を込めてウィルが言う。  
「あぁ、私が到着してから何度か君の興奮を嗅ぎ取った。それと、君が躊躇なく私をベッドに招き入れたことを考え合わせて、根拠に基づいた予測をしたよ」  
　ウィルはため息を吐く。もはや習慣のようになりつつある。  
「あなたと一緒にいたかった」そう言いながら、自分の声に滲む渇望に気が付く。自分が弱くなったように感じられた。「けど、直接的に近付いたらあからさますぎるんじゃないかって不安だった」  
　その後、ハンニバルを誘惑するために人を殺して作品を残す計画を説明した。自分がハンニバルのためにどこまで堕ちるつもりかを見せるのは心の内を曝け出すようだった。ウィルは、自分のハンニバルがジャックの前で投降してみせたことをあえて思い出した。ハンニバルが投降したことを思えば、過去のハンニバルを勝ち取るために自分が何をしたか話すことができた。  
　ウィルが殺人の説明をするとき、何度かハンニバルはさらなる詳細や、殺している間にどう感じたかについて聞きたそうに見えた。だが一度も質問は挟まれなかった。

　ベデリアを殺した時の話に辿り着く頃にはマグカップが空になっていた。マグカップを床に置き、ウィルは毛布を体にぎゅっと巻き付けてから話を続けた。  
　タイムスリップをしてから初めて死んだときの話をしたウィルは、言葉を止め、周りで寝そべっている犬たちを見やった。  
「彼は君の犬たちを殺していないと思うよ」  
　ハンニバルの言葉にウィルは驚いた。訝しげな眼差しをハンニバルに向ける。  
「銃声が聞こえた」  
　ウィルが言い募る。  
「私は滅多に銃を使わない。事務的な感じがしてね。犬たちを殺すことで君を傷つけたかったのだとしたら、君の目の前で彼らの喉を切り裂くはずでは？　未来の私がアビゲイルにしたように」  
　ウィルはゆっくりと首を振った。  
「違う」ハンニバルの仮説を拒絶する。「犬たちは殺された」  
「吠え声は聞こえた？」  
　ウィルは答えず、記憶の中から吠え声を探ろうとした。一匹が撃たれたら、もう一匹が吠えたはずだ。だが吠え声を聞いた覚えはない。ハンニバルの言う通りかもしれない、そして何かが間違っているという感覚かウィルの中で広がる。そしてあのときのハンニバルは犬たちの死を偽装したのかもしれないということに唐突に思い至った。顔を覆ったウィルの目元に涙が滲む。おそらくハンニバルは犬たちを殺していなかった。その事実はウィルの心を打ち砕いた。  
「一緒にいられたのに」  
　ウィルはすすり泣く。  
「かもしれない」悲しげな声でハンニバルが告げる。「その後は何があったのかな、ウィル？　タイムスリップしたのは一度ではなかったと言っていたね」  
　心許ない呼吸を繰り返してからウィルは涙を拭いてハンニバルの質問に集中した。その方が、失われた機会について考えるより簡単だった。その後の出来事をなるべく簡潔に伝えようとしたが、難しかった。タイムスリップは短いスパンで起こっていたし、高熱と脳炎で記憶が混乱していた。それでもウィルはいくつかの異なる過去について、ほぼ筋の通った話をすることができ、この崖の家までどうやって辿り着いたかまで話した。語り終えたウィルは疲れ果てていた。まだ外が明るいことに驚く。だいぶ長いこと話していた気がしたが、まだ日は高い。  
　身動ぎ一つせずウィルの隣に座っていたハンニバルが口を開いた。  
「君を信じる」  
　ウィルは目を瞬かせた。ハンニバルが自分を疑っているとは思っていなかったが、今の言葉でそれは確かなものとなった。  
「なんとも興味深いジレンマに囚われているね、ウィル」  
　ハンニバルが立ち上がり、窓際に歩み寄って崖を眺める様子をウィルは目で追った。  
「君が私と崖から落ちた元の時間軸まで戻れば、タイムスリップは終わると思うかい？」  
　良い質問だった。タイムスリップが終わらない可能性は、という言外の問いかけにウィルは震え上がる。肩にかけられた毛布を命綱のように強く掴みながらウィルは答えなかった。  
「あるいはもしかすると、君が最初に目を覚ました時点へ戻ってしまうかもしれない。ありえたかもしれない人生を永遠に繰り返す」  
　ハンニバルはふいに振り返り、ウィルを見つめた。  
「なぜ君にこんなことが起きていると思う？」  
　息を大きく吸い込みながらウィルは首を横に振った。  
「わからない」ウィルが答える。「こんなことが起きてる理由なんて見つけようがないんだから、何故かなんて考えたって仕方ない」  
「タイムスリップの理由が分かれば、コントロールすることができるかもしれない」  
「タイムスリップのパターンは分かってる」ウィルが言う。「僕はあなたを殺せない。殺せば過去へ飛ぶ」  
「そして私か君が違う方法で死ぬと、君は未来へ飛ぶ」ハンニバルがそう続け、思慮深い表情で首を傾げた。「それが君のゴールかな、ウィル？　未来へ飛びたい？」  
　それも良い質問だ。ウィルは顔をしかめる。未来や過去へ飛ぶことで与えられる選択肢についてしばらく考えてみた。さまざまな可能性があるが、すべてがウィルにとっては困難なことに思えた。  
「もう僕は何もできないんだ、ハンニバル。策略を巡らせたり、嘘をついたり、操ったり。僕のやることじゃない」言いながら自分の髪を掴む。「それに、もう疲れたんだ。どうしたら続けられるか分からない。僕はただ……ただ……」  
　ウィルは髪を離して顔を上げ、窓の外の崖を見つめた。  
「あの崖から、あなたと最後まで落ちたい」  
　ウィルは囁いた。  
「それは自殺と見なされるかもしれない」  
　ウィルはハッと息を漏らす。  
　そうだろうね、と心の中で思う。  
「だが、君との経験を全て共有するハンニバルの元へ帰りたいと願う気持ちは理解できるよ」  
　そう言うハンニバルの声は、彼なりの寂しさが滲んでいた。ウィルは崖から目を離し、ハンニバルに意識を集中させる。無感情に見えたが、ハンニバルが何かを考え込んでいるのがウィルには分かった。  
「どうした？」  
　ハンニバルは溜息をつき、ソファに戻ってきた。今度は床には座らず、ソファに座った。見上げると、そこにあるハンニバルの顔は無表情ではなかった。そこには、悲しみがあった。  
「私も、君が取って代わる前のウィルを返して欲しいと願っているから、理解できる。ただ私の場合、それは叶わないだろう。君が、君のハンニバルの元へ向かう方法は、私のウィルの死だから」  
　言われたことを理解するのに、少しばかり時間がかかった。その意味に気が付き、ウィルは息を飲んだ。  
　もしこれが夢でも幻覚でもないとするならば、ウィルは、正確にはウィルの精神が、他のウィル達の意識を乗っ取ったのだ。他のウィル達の人生を乗っ取り、死で終わらせた。この結論に疑いの余地はなかった。タイムスリップと、飛んだ先の時間軸が本物だったとするなら、ウィルが消えた後も、その時間軸はウィルがもたらした変化とともに存在し続けているのだ。  
「そんな……」  
　ウィルの呼吸が早まる。髪にハンニバルの手が触れ、ぐっと力が込められるのを感じる。  
「落ち着いて、ウィル」  
　ハンニバルが言い聞かせる。その言葉に従いたかったが、血を流すウィルのそばに屈みこんで、ウィルの命を繋ぎとめようとした別のハンニバルを思い出してしまう。ぶるぶると首を横に振りながら立ち上がって走り出そうとしたが、髪を掴むハンニバルの手に阻まれる。立ち上がろうとしたウィルを、ハンニバルはソファの上に引き上げた。  
「あなたを一人にした！」パニックに襲われウィルは叫んだ。また涙が滲み出す。「それにあなたを殺した。そのときのウィルは、目を覚ますとあなたを失っているんだ。殺したことになってる！」  
「そして君の話から考えると、そのウィルは私の地下室が発見されれば安堵するはずだ」  
　ハンニバルは言いながらウィルを引き寄せ、背中をさする。  
「でも彼は独りぼっちだ！」ウィルは自分の声がヒステリックになるのが聞こえる。ハンニバルの肩に額を押し当てる。「他のハンニバルたちもそうだ。僕らが……僕が手に入れたものを、彼らは一生手に入れられない……」  
　彼らの孤独を痛いほどに感じ、その孤独がウィルの心を埋め尽くしていく。最悪なのは、過去のハンニバルやウィルの中には、彼らが何を失ったかを知らないままの者たちがいることだ。彼らは、何かが足りないことを漠然と感じながら不完全な人生を歩むことになる。ハンニバルに出会う前のウィルのようになってしまうのだ。  
　ウィルに触れられ、ハンニバルは一瞬動きを止めた。  
「君をさまざまな時間に飛ばしているのは君自身ではない」ウィルの髪を撫でながら言う。「つまり、君の責任ではないよ」  
「けど、僕は出来事を変えてしまった……」  
「自分の要求に合わせて周囲の環境を変えるのは人間の本能だ。他に選択肢はなかっただろう？　その時間軸のウィルの振りをして、何も変えずに何度も同じ人生を繰り返したか？　そんなことをしていたら君は早々に発狂していたと思うよ」  
「やってみることはできた」  
　そう言ったウィルの声は弱々しくなっていた。ハンニバルの言う通りだ。前回と同じ道を辿って人生を繰り返すなんて不可能だ。ウィルにとって停滞することは選択肢にはない。自分は進化する存在なのだ。  
「気の毒に思うよ、ウィル」  
　ハンニバルが言う。  
「君をタイムスリップさせているのは、君ではない」  
　しばしの沈黙の後、ハンニバルはそう繰り返し、ウィルの顔を両手で包み込んだ。何かを探っているようだった。再びハンニバルが口を開いたとき、何かが見つかったのかどうかはウィルには分からなかった。  
「しばらくここにいて、休んだらいい」  
　安堵とともにウィルは頷いた。そうしたかった。ただハンニバルと一緒にいて、休みたかった。  
「昼寝をするべきだ」ハンニバルはそう言い、ウィルの顔から手を離した。「疲れ果てただろう」  
　ウィルは弱々しく笑った。  
「寝られる気がしない」  
「必要なら薬を用意できる」  
　ハンニバルが提案する。  
　数時間ほど意識を失ってしまえるのは魅力的だった。だが、ウィルは犬たちを見て躊躇する。  
「私が寝る前に彼らを散歩に連れて行くよ」  
　ハンニバルがそう言ってくれる。  
「エサと水も必要なんだ」  
「散歩のあと、エサと水を与えよう」  
　ハンニバルが約束した。  
　正直なところ、ウィルは深く考えることをやめていた。とにかく休みたかったし、ハンニバルの薬を飲めば休めるのだ。ウィルは頷いた。  
「必要なものを用意するから、ベッドに入っていて」

　ウィルはトイレに行き、歯を磨いた。靴下とズボンとシャツを脱ぎ捨て、下着姿で寝室に向かう。部屋が明るかったので、カーテンを閉めて光を遮断する。  
　ウィルがベッドに入ろうと布団をめくっているところにハンニバルがやってきた。一杯の水と薬を二錠、手渡される。薬を口に放り込んでから、思い出したように水を飲んだ。  
「薬が効くまで数分かかる」  
　言いながらハンニバルはウィルをベッドに寝かせ、布団をかけてやる。  
「寝かしつけてくれる？」  
　ウィルが尋ねる。まだ眠くはなかったが、気分は落ち着いてきていた。  
「今している」  
　表情は変わらなかったが、答えたハンニバルの声に笑みが滲んでいるのが聞こえた。  
「寝るまでここにいて？」  
　ハンニバルは答えなかった。ただベッドに腰掛け、ウィルの髪を撫でている。  
　ハンニバルはくるくると遊び回るウィルの毛が好きなのだ。そう思い、ウィルは体の力を抜いた。  
「犬たちの面倒は私が見るよ」  
　再びハンニバルが言い、ウィルは目を閉じた。薬が効き始めているのを感じる。  
「そしてアビゲイルの面倒も見よう」  
　その言葉はどこか奇妙だったが、何故かは分からない。  
「私を思い出すとき、どうか心配はしないで。そしてこれは残酷な行為とは思わないで欲しい。君の旅を早めるための優しさだから」  
「なんて……？」  
　尋ねたウィルの声はほとんど声になっていない。手脚が重く、動かない。何かがおかしい。  
　ハンニバルが屈み、ウィルの唇にそっと口付けた。  
「私に話したことを他の私には話さない方がいい。私は大切なものを共有するような人間ではなくてね。それが自分自身とであっても。それに、彼らが私のように君を手放してくれる保証はない」

 

「おやすみ、愛しいウィル」

 

　その声には、寂しさが滲んでいた。

 

〜２〜


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『We Killed a Dragon Last Night』の後、ウィルはいくつもの時間軸を飛び回っていた。ＢＳＨＣＩからウィルを解放したばかりのハンニバルにタイムスリップの話をした。ハンニバルの反応は、ウィルにとって予想外のものだった。

第５章

 

　目を覚ましたウィルは体を起こし、眠気を抱えながら辺りを見回した。ウルフトラップのベッドの上だ。犬たちがリビングにある自分たちのベッドに寝そべっているのが見える。ウィルはため息を吐き、枕にぼふりと倒れ込んだ。ハンニバルは、また自分を殺した。  
「優しさ、か」  
　シンとした静けさの中、ウィルは呟く。深く考えず、ただハンニバルの言葉を全身に浴びようとした。私のことは心配しないで、彼はそう言っていた。ウィルのハンニバルも、ＢＳＣＨＩにいた頃に似たような言葉を口にしていた。だがウィルは心配せずにはいられなかった。ハンニバルか自分が死ぬたび、その時間軸の自分かハンニバルを残していっているのだとしたら、たった今残してきたハンニバルは一人なのだ。一瞬、責任を感じたが、ハンニバルの言葉を思い出して心が軽くなった。未来に飛ぶか、過去に飛ぶか、どちらにするかはウィルが影響を及ぼし得るが、それ以外についてはどうしようもないのだ。そこまで考えて、今の状況について思い出した。サイドテーブルの携帯に手を伸ばし、日付を確認する。  
「この日か……」  
　そう言い、ウィルは電話を置いた。このままベッドにいたかった。この日を繰り返したくはない。  
　だがバスターがやって来て、構ってもらおうと吠えた。ウィルは振り返り、バスターを見つめる。目の前の犬に対してなんの感情も抱きたくなかったが、どうしたってその犬はウィルのバスターに見えたし、バスターらしく行動している。ウィルがここにいるのは犬たちのせいではない。この混乱において、犬たちは最も罪のない存在だ。  
　ウィルは立ち上がり、機械的に犬たちを外に出し、水と餌をやった。また立ち去ってしまおうかとも思ったが、そのルートは一度通っている。ウィルはトイレに行き、手と顔を洗い、しばらく鏡を覗き込み続けた。傷のない額をそっと撫でる。試してみることはできる、そうウィルは思った。このタイムスリップのルールがどこまで適用されるか確かめてみるのだ。自分の考えが少し怖かった。こんなにも自分勝手な行動を取ろうとしているなんて恐ろしく思えたが、今の自分を取り巻く環境から切り離されている感が拭えないのだから仕方ない。  
　ウィルは首を横に振り、薬置き場を確かめる。アスピリンのボトルがあったので、数粒ほど飲んでからコーヒーを淹れにキッチンへ向かう。  
　朝食後、午前中は犬の預かり先に電話をして過ごした。全員をまとめて引き取ってくれるところは見つからず、３つのグループに分けることで話は落ち着いた。タイムスリップの度に彼らと別れてきているが、それでも彼らを手放すのは辛い。ドッグシッターたちには家庭の事情で急用ができたと説明し、１週間分の費用を先払いした。念のため、自分の携帯番号の横にクワンティコのラボの電話番号を問い合わせ先として書いておく。  
　犬たちを預けて帰ると、彼らがいない家は空っぽに感じられた。帰り道にファストフード店で食べ物を買ってきていたので、コーヒーと食べ物を持って玄関ポーチに座った。がらんとした庭の草原を眺めながら食べ物を口に運ぶ。食べ終えた後、ポケットの中のアスピリンのボトルに触れ、指先で弄った。プラスチックのボトルの中で錠剤が立てるガラガラという音だけが響き渡る。   
　アビゲイルが死んだ２日前、ハンニバルと食事をしていた日のことを思い出す。ハンニバルはラム肉を出してくれた。生贄の羊だ。彼はウィルに許しを与えた。あの日、共に立ち去り、全ての罪を赦すことを提案してくれたのだ。だがウィルの方が、ハンニバルを許す心の準備ができていなかった。今なら、ハンニバルを、出会って来た全てのハンニバルを許せるだろうかとウィルは考える。  
　もう過去のことだと長いこと思い続けて来た出来事の渦中へ再び放り込まれ、古傷が抉られる。二人の間には痛みと裏切りが横たわり過ぎている。元の時間軸で死なずに済んだのは奇跡だ。思い返せば、初めてハンニバルに会った時点で生き延びられたのは非常に幸運だった。心のどこかではずっと、ハンニバルはウィルが死なないよう慎重に事を進めているのだと思って来た。だが、何度かのタイムスリップによって、運も大きな要素だったことが分かった。少なくとも一度は脳炎で死んだ。ハンニバルがいかにウィルの人生を弄んで来たかが分かる。  
　ハンニバルの行動の裏にある理由をウィルは分かっていた。以前のようなウィルをハンニバルは受け入れられなかったのだ。ハンニバルがイメージしたウィルでなければ受け入れられなかった。溜息を漏らしながらウィルは立ち上がり、家の中へ戻った。ファストフードの包み紙をゴミ箱に投げ入れ、デスクに向かう。書類を確認せねばならなかったが、脳内で思考がぐるぐると駆け巡っていた。ハンニバルは、ウィルの境界線をどの時点で受け入れたのだろうか。受け入れてくれた瞬間があったとしたら、だが。それも確信はない。投降したのは、ウィルを操るためか、あるいはウィルを失わないための捨て身の行動か。あの出来事についてハンニバルの脳みそを突っつかない限り、真意は理解できない。

　書類を全て確認し、どんな場合でも確実に犬たちの面倒が見てもらえるような遺言を書き遺した。不思議な気分だった。全財産をペットに残すのは孤独な老人と相場は決まっている。ハンニバルと出会う前は、自分もそうなる道を辿っていたのだろうと思う。犬たちがウィルの全てだった。  
　全てを終える頃、日が沈み始めていた。遺書と、銃と、携帯をテーブルの上に置く。誰かがここに来れば、すぐに目に入る場所だ。 

 

　自分の車でボルティモアに向かいながらウィルは緊張していた。前回は、林の中を歩き、近所の車を盗んだのだ。警察に見つからないよう脇道を通る。恐怖で気分が悪くなってしまい、ゆっくりと呼吸する。前回よりも早い時間にボルティモアに到着した。ハンニバルの家にすぐ向かうべきか、待つべきかを考えた末、ウィルはカフェに立ち寄ってコーヒーをもう一杯入手した。頭痛がするので、コーヒーでアスピリンを数粒ほど飲む。  
　ハンニバルの家から少し離れたところに車を停め、暗い雨の中、家に向かって歩いた。気分が良くない。頭痛がひどくなってきていたし、耳鳴りもした。ウィルは家まで辿り着き、道路を挟んだ向かい側に身を潜める。ジャックが到着し、続いてアラーナが到着するのを、少しずつ早まる呼吸を抑えながら見守った。ウィルとの電話がなければアラーナは来ないのではないかと期待したが、中には止めることのできない出来事もあるようだ。アラーナが窓から飛び出したのを見て、じっと動かずにいたウィルは衝撃を受けた。  
　荒い息でハンニバルの家の方へ駆け寄り、ゆっくりとアラーナに近寄った。今回は膝をつかなかったが、コートを脱いで被せてやる。言葉を発しようとするアラーナの口から血が溢れ出す。  
「しー」  
　ウィルはそう宥めながらアラーナのポケットを探り、幸運にも携帯を見つけて電話をかけた。家を出たとき、この瞬間については頭から抜けていた。電話が繋がり、緊急対応チームをハンニバルの住所に送るようオペレーターに伝える。  
「ジャックが中に……」  
　アラーナが必死に言葉を紡ぐ。ウィルは頷く。もちろん知っている。  
　ウィルは家に足を踏み入れ、ダイニングルームへ向かった。何が起きているか分かっていても集中するのは難しく、呼吸がなかなか落ち着かない。目眩がする。角を曲がり、キッチンに向かう。明かりが点いていて、そこら中に血と破壊の痕が散らばっている。パントリーのドアの下に血溜まりができている。そちらはほとんど見ず、荒い息のままアビゲイルを見つめ、微笑もうとした。アビゲイルは振り返り、ウィルを見つけた。泣いている。  
「やぁ……アビゲイル」  
　息を切らしてそう言う。  
「ウィル」アビゲイルがすすり泣く。「どうしていいのか分からなくて、言われた通りにしたの……」  
　ウィルは答えず、振り返った。  
「やぁ、ウィル」  
　ハンニバルが立ちはだかる。  
「逃げてるはずだったのに……どうして」  
　ウィルの呼吸はまだ早い。  
「君を置いてはいけない」  
　ハンニバルの手が頬に伸ばされ、ウィルはその愛撫に身を寄せながら襲い来る痛みに身構えた。ハンニバルにナイフで貫かれると、１回目と同じくらい酷く痛んだ。ウィルは呻き、ハンニバルの腕の中でよろめく。ハンニバルの方へ手を伸ばし、しがみつこうとする。ハンニバルにしっかりと抱き寄せられながら、ウィルの体から血が溢れ出す。  
「時間は巻き戻り……」ウィルは喘ぎながら顔を上げてハンニバルを見つめた。「まだ……あなたを、驚かせてやれる……と思う……」  
　ハンニバルもその反応は予期していなかったのだろう。それもそのはずだ。ウィルは微笑む。首を傾げたハンニバルは何かを嗅ぎ取ったようだ。顔をしかめ、そっとウィルを床に寝かせる。その動きがもたらす痛みにウィルは叫んだ。  
「一体なにをしたんだ、ウィル？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「彼女の……面倒を……見て……」息を切らしながらも強く訴える。「ベデリア……じゃなくて……アビゲイルを連れて……」  
　ウィルは言葉を止める。呼吸があまりに難しく、傷の痛みで消耗し過ぎていた。前回よりもずっと早いペースで血が溢れ出ている。アスピリンが良い仕事をしているのだ。ハンニバルはウィルのポケットを探り、空のアスピリンのボトルを見つけた。  
「アビゲイルの……」ハンニバルがボトルの文字を読む間、ウィルは言葉を続けようとした。「面倒を、見て……」  
「どれくらいこれを飲んだ、ウィル」  
　切迫した様子でハンニバルが尋ねる。  
　全部だ、と言わずにおく。  
「約束してくれ！」代わりに縋る。視界がぼやけ始めている。「アビゲイルを……連れていって」  
　答えはなかった。ハンニバルはボトルを落とし、血が溢れ出ている傷に両手を押し当てる。その痛みにウィルの視界は真っ暗になった。

 

　〜３〜

 

　埃の匂いに目が覚める。目を開けると、ウィルはウルフトラップの家にいた。前よりも寒く感じる。起き上がると、犬たちのベッドは空っぽだった。ベッドの足元には、符号や天文学的な記号がびっしりと書き込まれたノートが置いてある。額に触れると、まだ縫いたての傷があった。成功したのだ。半自殺でも未来に飛べた。自分に起きている現象を上手く操れたことに気分が良くなる。  
　ドアが開き、ハンニバルが家の中へ入ってきた。傷だらけの顔と乱れた髪を見ていたら、慰めてやりたくなった。ベッドの横の椅子に座るハンニバルを見つめる。過去の後悔がウィルの心を埋め尽くす。あのとき、ハンニバルと逃げるべきだった。  
　もしかしたら、あなたで十分かもしれない、そうウィルは思った。目の前のハンニバルは、崖を共に過ごしたウィルのハンニバルと、十分に近い存在かもしれない。  
「カップと時間と混沌の話を……」  
　ハンニバルが話し出したので、ウィルはそれを遮った。  
「ここで何をしてるんだ？」言いながら毛布を剥ぎ取る。「ＦＢＩが僕らを探しに来るぞ。すぐに逃げないと」  
　これほどまでに驚いた、どころか当惑した様子のハンニバルを見るのは初めてだった。ウィルのこの反応をハンニバルは予期していなかったのだろう。ウィルはニヤリと笑いながらベッドから降り、ふらつく足取りでハンニバルに近寄った。触れるため、と同時に体を支えるため、身を屈めてハンニバルの肩に片手を置く。驚きと驚嘆が混じり合ったハンニバルのこの表情が好きだとウィルは思った。深く考えず、ハンニバルの唇に自分の唇を押し付ける。ウィルの行動に衝撃を受けた様子のハンニバルが口を開き、見事にやってのけたという自惚れと喜びに後押しされてウィルはその口内へ舌を滑り込ませた。  
　ウィルの体は傷つき、疲れ果てているため興奮するには至らなかったが、ハンニバルはらしくもなく従順な反応で、手を伸ばしたり支配権を取り返そうとしたりはせず、ウィルに好きなように口内を探らせてくれた。ウィルはなかなかキスを止められなかった。このままハンニバルの中に埋もれてしまいたくなる。ようやく顔を離したウィルは、ハンニバルの顔に浮かんだ喜びを浴びた。  
　ウィルは背筋を伸ばし、一歩下がった。もう一度ハンニバルにキスしたかったが、ジャックがこちらへ向かっているのは確実で、警察から逃げるときは一分一秒が重要なのだ。  
「靴を取ってくる」  
　そう言い、ハンニバルの脇を通って、靴が置いてあるはずの玄関へ向かおうとした。だがハンニバルに手首を掴まれ、二人は見つめ合った。  
「どうして気が変わったのかな？」  
　ハンニバルがそう尋ねるのは、また傷つけられることへの恐怖からだろう。真実を伝えるのは論外だ。少なくとも、真実を全て伝えることはできない。  
「マスクラット・ファームで」ウィルが言う。「僕を突き動かしたのは、たった１つの想いだった。二人で生き延びたかった。追い詰められたとき、二人で生きて逃げ出せたらそれでいいと思ったんだ」  
　ハンニバルの表情から、その説明では不十分だと分かる。組み立てた論理が真実らしく聞こえることを祈りながらウィルは続けた。  
「あなた無しではもう生きたくない。未来のどこかで目を覚ましたとき、一緒に過ごせたはずの時間を、一分一秒を、あなたと過ごしきれなかったと気が付くのはごめんなんだ」ウィルは体を寄せ、ハンニバルの目を覗き込む。「もう出発してもいいか？」  
　まだ完全には納得していないだろうことが伝わってきたが、ハンニバルは立ち上がり、ウィルの手首を離した。ウィルはハンニバルから離れ、靴を取りに行った。死ぬほど緊張していた。この事態を乗り越えられるか分からないのは怖い。今この瞬間、ＦＢＩはどんな動きをしていたか思い出そうとしたが、残念なことにそちら側の出来事については聞いた覚えがなかった。予測することはできるが、それは知っているのとは違う。  
「僕の車が納屋にある」ウィルが言う。「けど、すぐに探されるだろうから長くは使えない」  
「私たちと繋がりのない車がある」  
　その言葉にウィルは驚き、顔を上げると自分を見つめるハンニバルと目が合った。  
「そうなのか？」言いかけて、思い留まる。「なら良かった。じゃあ行こうか」  
　反応するときは気をつけなければならない。まだ知らないはずのことをウィルが知っていたら、ハンニバルに怪しまれてしまう。  
「何か持って行きたいものは？」  
　一瞬、空っぽの犬たちのベッドを見やってから、ウィルは首を横に振った。  
「犬たちは？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ねる。その質問の意図をウィルは探る。七匹の犬たちと一緒に逃げたいか、と聞いているわけではないだろう。多分、ウィルに迷いがないか確かめているのだ。  
「大丈夫」答えながらウィルは首を横に振った。「アラーナと一緒だし、彼女が……」  
　そのとき、マスクラット・ファームでアラーナと会っていたことを思い出す。生きているのかは分からない。  
「アラーナは大丈夫なのか？」  
　自分の声に滲む優しさにウィルは縮み上がった。ハンニバルの表情からは傷ついた様子は伺えず、今の質問のせいでアラーナに対するウィルの気持ちにハンニバルが不安を覚えていないことを祈るしかない。  
「私たちがマスクラット・ファームを後にしたとき、彼女は無傷で生きていたよ」  
　ハンニバルが答える。  
「それなら彼女が犬たちの面倒を見てくれる」ウィルはそう断言した。「だから大丈夫だ」  
　ハンニバルが動き出すのを待つ。ウィルを手に入れられる機会にハンニバルが飛びつかないので、ウィルは心配になった。  
「僕に、一緒に来て欲しい？」  
　数秒の沈黙の後、ウィルはそう尋ねた。今目の前にいるハンニバルを理解するのは難しい。初めてここにいたときは、ウィルはハンニバルを拒絶し、操った。ハンニバルがウィルをここに連れてきた目的については考えたことがないのだ。しばらくの間ウルフトラップは安全な避難地にはなったが、ハンニバルからすれば理に適わぬ行動だった。崖の家や他の隠れ家に向かった方がハンニバルにとっては良かったはずだ。  
「残りの人生を毎日君と過ごすこと以上に嬉しいことはないよ」  
　ハンニバルの答えにウィルはホッとした。ウィルの微笑みが二人の間の氷を溶かしたようだった。ハンニバルが動き、ウィルに上着を手渡した。二人で家を出て、ハンニバルは木々が生い茂る方へ大股で歩いて行った。少しばかり足を引きずっている。  
「怪我してるのか？」  
　ハンニバルは一瞬、肩越しにウィルを見てから答えた。  
「フィレンツェでジャックに足をやられてね」  
　だが他にも何かある。ウィルはぼんやりと焼印のことを思い出す。もう少し問い詰めたかったが、ハンニバルが木の横で立ち止まり、枝を見上げた。視線を追うようにウィルも上を見上げると、ライフルを持った千代を見つけ、心底驚いた。  
「ウィルは私たちと一緒に来ることになった」  
　ハンニバルが告げると、千代はウィルを注視した。ウィルは怯まずに千代の目を見つめ返す。ウィルの表情から何を読み取ったのかは分からなかったが、千代は納得したようで、ライフルを肩に担いで慣れた様子で木から降りてきた。虐げられ、思うように体が動かないウィルはそんな千代の動きを羨ましい想いで眺めた。  
　三人で歩き出し、車に辿り着く。  
「マスクラット・ファームを出た後、千代が私たちを拾ってくれたんだ」車に目を止めたウィルに向けてハンニバルが説明する。「千代がちょうど良いときに私たちを発見してくれたのは幸運だった」  
　ウィルはただ頷いた。ハンニバルは助手席に座るものだと思っていたが、ウィルと一緒に後部座席に乗り込んだ。ハンニバルが腰を下ろした時、動きがぎこちないことに気がつく。  
「脚以外に怪我をしてる？」  
　千代がエンジンをかけたタイミングでウィルが尋ねた。マスクラット・ファームでの出来事について把握しきれているわけではなかったが、ハンニバルがしばらく病棟に収監されていたことは知っていた。  
「いくつかの切り傷や痣、あとは背中に火傷がある」  
　ハンニバルは抑揚なく答えた後、ウィルが思うに日本語で千代に話しかけた。千代も同じ言語で答えた。ウィルは顔をしかめて二人を見つめる。短い会話の後、千代は頷いて車を発進させた。  
「背中の火傷？」  
　疎外されたことについてはコメントせず、ウィルはそう尋ねた。と同時に、二人の間に置かれたハンニバルの手に手を重ね、握りしめる。   
「メイスンは私に豚としての『経験』をさせたかったようでね」答えながらハンニバルは興味深げに二人の手を見つめ、指を絡み合わせた。「ヴァージャーブランドの焼印を押されたよ」  
　くそっ、とウィルは心の中で思う。  
「奴は死んだのか？」  
　それは声に出して聞く。  
「マーゴが殺し損ねていなければ、死んだはずだ」  
　それについてウィルはしばらく考えた。メイスンを殺すのは彼女かもしれないと、ウィルはずっと思ってきた。ハンニバルは長い間マーゴにメイスンを殺させようとしていたのだ。  
「寝転がる？」ハンニバルの傷の位置を考え、そう言う。「寄っかかるのはしんどいでしょう」   
　ウィルの方を見てからハンニバルは頷いた。シートベルトを外し、二人で位置を調整してからハンニバルが寝転がる。はじめは、ハンニバルの頭が膝にあるのは落ち着かなかったが、次第に二人ともリラックスしていった。ウィルはハンニバルの頭に触れ、思わずその髪を撫でていた。髪は洗い立てで、ウィルは自分が使っていたシャンプーの香りに気が付く。車の暖房がつき、体が温まるにしたがいウィルはウトウトし始めた。ハンニバルの体も温かく、ウィルの手に触れられ、リラックスしているようだった。

　ウィルは口を開けたまま寝ていたようで、ピクリと目を覚ました。大きな音を立てて口を閉じ、辺りを見回す。まだ車の中だ。車を停めたようで、外は暗く、どこに辿り着いたのか分からない。ハンニバルはウィルの膝から体を起こした。髪が乱れ、ウィルのズボンに顔を押し当てて寝た痕を顔につけたハンニバルは珍しい光景だ。  
「ここはどこだ？」  
　そう尋ねたが、千代が運転席のドアを開けたときに聞こえてきた海の音で答えは分かった。崖の家に戻ってきたのだ。全ての道はここに繋がっているように思えた。  
「私の所有地だ」ハンニバルは答えながらドアを開けた。「今後の動きを決めるまで、ここで休める」  
　少しばかり圧倒されながらウィルは頷いた。  
　車の外は寒かった。溶けかけの雪が地面を覆い、冷たい細雨が降ってきている。暗闇の中、ハンニバルと千代の後を追う。今は二人とも英語で話している。ハンニバルが千代に鍵の場所を教える。千代が鍵を開ける間、ウィルはハンニバルの隣に追いつき、その肩に優しく触れた。ハンニバルの傷が心配だった。痛む火傷と脚の傷を抱え、何時間も車で寝転がっているのは楽ではなかったはずだ。  
　三人は家の中に入った。ウィルはハンニバルの後をついて歩く。ハンニバルを視界に入れておきたかった。馬鹿らしく感じそうなものだが、そうはならない。  
　ハンニバルは、千代とウィルを簡単に案内して回り、寝室を一つずつ提供してくれた。千代が寝室を選んだ後、ウィルが口を開く。  
「車を隠してもいいかな？　誰も探してないのは分かってるんだけど、念のため」  
　その言葉を受けたハンニバルの表情は温かく、感謝が滲んでいた。  
「少し離れたところにカモフラージュされた小屋がある」  
「わかった、僕が車を移動させておくよ」  
「私も一緒に行く」  
　千代が声を上げた。ウィルに反応を示したのはこれが初めてだ。ウィルを監視しておきたいのだろう。来て欲しくはなかったが、彼女が疑うのは間違っていない。千代が最後にウィルを見たとき、ウィルはナイフでハンニバルを殺そうとし、千代はそんなウィルを撃ったのだ。今回はライフルを置いていってくれるといいのだが。  
　小屋へ向かうドライブは沈黙に包まれていた。ハンニバルの指示通り、道を探しながらウィルはゆっくりと車を走らせた。この辺りの地理に詳しいところを見せてしまっては、千代にますます疑われてしまう。  
「もう彼を殺そうとはしないよ」  
　車を隠した後、ウィルはそう言った。雪の中、隣り合って歩く。千代は結局ライフルを持って来ていた。千代が横目に投げつけて来た視線の意味はわからない。  
「ハンニバルと来ることにしてくれて感謝してる」千代がゆっくりと答える。「でも彼の命を保証してくれるかについては信用していない」  
「分かった」  
　ウィルは頷いた。そういうことか。ここにいるウィルが、２週間前に千代が出会った男とは別人であることを彼女は知らないのだ。  
　千代が足を止める。ウィルも止まり、千代を振り返る。千代は苛立っているようで、普段は自然と手にしているライフルをきつく握りしめていた。  
「あなたが目を覚ます前」千代は当惑した様子で口を開いた。「ハンニバルに、自分を見張っていて欲しいと言われた。多分、あなたを喜ばせるために投降するつもりだったんだと思う」  
　ウィルは瞬きをした。それは新しい情報だ。ウィルは、自分がハンニバルを操ってＦＢＩに投降させたのだと思ってきた。ウィルに拒絶されたことで反抗したのだろうと。  
「彼は、あなたの幸せのために自分自身の自由を捨てようとした」  
　それと、僕の関心を引くためだ、とウィルは顔をしかめながら思う。千代の言葉で過去の見え方が変わってきた。それがウィルにとってどんな意味を持つか考える時間が欲しかったが、千代は話し続けた。  
「そして私はハンニバルの願いに従う」  
　ウィルは頷いた。  
「君ならそうするだろうね」  
　千代はじっとウィルを見つめた末、何かしらの結論に達したようだった。それ以上は何も言わず千代は歩き出し、ウィルも慌てて追いかける。  
　二人が戻るとハンニバルはキッチンで料理をしていた。ウィルに微笑みかけ、そして千代にも微笑みを向けた。ウィルは躊躇いがちに微笑み返す。しばらくすると千代が部屋を出たので、二人きりになった。  
「何を作ってるんだ？」  
　ウィルがそう尋ねると同時にハンニバルも「小屋原見つかったかな？」と尋ねた。ウィルは笑った。雑談をするなんて自分たちらしくない。  
「車は隠せたし、千代に殺されなかったよ」  
　そうまとめ、ハンニバルが作業をしているカウンターにウィルは近付いた。  
「シチュー？」  
　尋ねると、ハンニバルが頷く。  
「限られた材料しかなくてね」ハンニバルが説明する。「シャワーを浴びてきたらどうかな？　夕食まではあと１時間ほどある。主寝室の向かいの部屋に君のサイズの服を用意してある」

　ウィルはハンニバルに言われた通り部屋を確かめた。そして傷を濡らさないよう細心の注意を払ってシャワーを浴びる。千代が言っていたように、ハンニバルは逮捕されるつもりでいたのだろうか？　そうであるなら、ウィルの反応を予測して準備していたことになる。そしてウィルはそれに気がつかなかった。今の今まで、ハンニバルが投降したのは、自分の思い通りに事を進めるため、そして得られるはずだと信じているウィルの関心を勝ち取るための芝居がかった癇癪によるものだとウィルは思っていた。もしそうでなかったなら、投降したのは優雅な行動に思えた。二人の関係性を丸ごと支配することはしないという意志、そして自身の予定を最優先にするのではなく、ウィルの願いに従う意志を表している。その考えは誘惑的であると同時に悲しくもあった。悲しいのは、元の時間軸でウィルはハンニバルを誤解し、ハンニバルと共に生きる機会を失っていたことになるから。誘惑的なのは、今その機会を掴み取ることができるかもしれないからだ。

　シャワーの後、ウィルは服を取りにもう一つの寝室へ向かった。そこにはドラゴンを殺した日にウィルが着た服が用意されていた。ウィルはあえて違う服を選ぶ。これはあの日の繰り返しではなく、新しい経験なのだ。ダイニングに戻る途中、ウィルは主寝室を少し覗き込んだ。そこで眠りたいと言ったらハンニバルは受け入れてくれるだろうか。ウルフトラップではキスを返してくれたが、この時点ではハンニバルにとって、ウィルの積極的な様子はウィルらしくないものだろう。  
　ダイニングでは三人分のテーブルセットがなされていた。心の中でウィルは溜息を吐く。礼儀作法を重んじたがるハンニバルはときに面倒だ。ウィルにしてみたら、食事は簡単に済ませて早く休みたかった。会話をリードすることを求められないよう祈るしかない。  
　続いてダイニングに現れた千代の服装にウィルは驚いた。その理由に気がつくのに少し時間がかかったが、千代が来ている服は、着こなし方は違えど、明らかにアビゲイルのためのものなのだ。ハンニバルが千代のための服をここに用意していないのは当然だ。千代はなぜ自分の荷物を持っていないのか不思議に思った。  
「君は……」言葉を止められる前にウィルはそう口にしていた。千代はウィルを見つめ、言葉の続きを待った。「どうやってアメリカまで？」  
「特殊な手段を使った」  
　千代は慎重にそう答えた。ウィルは頷く。ライフルは新調したのか、隠して持ち込んだのか、どちらなのか気になったが、踏み込みすぎてしまわぬよう尋ねずにおく。  
「手伝いが必要か確認してくる」  
　ウィルはそう言い、部屋を出た。  
　キッチンに入ると、栗色の瞳が細められた。  
「何か運ぶ？」  
　ハンニバルに何か訊かれてしまう前にウィルが尋ねる。ちょうどシチューをよそうところだったようだ。  
「水を運んでくれるとありがたいよ。すぐに食事を持って行く」

　その後、三人は席につき、シチューを食べた。とても美味しかった。ハンニバルが作ってくれた料理の中で最もベーシックな料理に思われた。ウィルの脳みそに甘味を加えるために食べさせられたスープを除けば、だが。その記憶にウィルは体を震わせた。このハンニバルからしてみれば、その出来事はほんの数日前に起きたことなのだ。  
「シチューは口に合わなかったかな？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「いや」ウィルは何と言うべきか考えながら、ゆっくりと答えた。「美味しいよ。ただ、最近飲んだスープのことを思い出して」   
　驚いたことに、ハンニバルは責められたかのように頭を垂れた。慌てて千代の方を見ると、千代は推し量るような視線でハンニバルを見つめていたので、ウィルはこの会話を終わらせることにした。  
「しばらくここにいるなら、食料が必要になるだろう？」  
「あぁ」ハンニバルが答える。「千代、明日にでも買い出しをお願いできるかな」  
「いいわ」千代が言う。「けど、私はジャック・クロフォードに顔を知られている」  
　ハンニバルが千代を注視する。  
「あなたの居場所を訊かれた」千代が慎重に付け足す。「彼がイタリアを発ったなら、私のことも探しているかもしれない」  
　ウィルは鼻を鳴らした。  
「あなたはマスクラット・ファームに大量の肢体を残してきたんでしょう？」そう尋ねれば、ハンニバルが頷いた。「だとしたら、ジャックは僕らが思ってるより近くまで来てる可能性がある」  
「国を離れる手続きを進めておこう」ハンニバルが言う。「だがそれには多少時間がかかる。千代が一度買い出しに行ったくらいではそれほど注目されないはずだ」  
　ウィルは、買い物リストの中から高価な品物は消しておこうと心の中で決意する。今回は捕まりたくない。  
　食後、ウィルはキッチンの後片付けを手伝った。千代は既に部屋へ引き上げている。どうやら可能な限り二人を避けているようだ。二人は心地よい静けさの中で作業を進めた。ウィルが皿を洗い、ハンニバルが拭いて、しまっていく。洗い終えた後にウィルはシンクを洗い、最後の数枚をハンニバルが片付けるのを見守った。  
「またキスしてもいいかな？」  
　ハンニバルの背中に向けて問い掛ける。ハンニバルは一瞬、動きを止めてから、振り返った。  
「１回目は訊かなかったね」  
「驚いた？」  
　そう訊いた瞬間、アビゲイルだけを遺し、ウィルは死んだ時間軸のハンニバルを不意に思い出した。罪悪感を覚えたが、その考えは脇に押しやる。今は別のハンニバルに集中しなければならない。  
「君にキスされるまで、君が私と関係を持ちたがっている印象は受けなかった。ましてや性的な関係となればなおさらだ」  
　それはそうだろう。なぜなら元の時間軸では、「ハンニバルとセックスをする」と言う考えは、この時点のウィルの頭にはこれっぽっちも存在しなかった。ハンニバルがセックスを必要としているようには思えなかったのだ。殺すことは必須だろうが、セックスはそうではない。ハンニバルは、ウィルを脳炎で死なせかけ、投獄し、脳を食べようとしたが、性的に利用するようなことは一度だってしなかった。ウィルが意識を失っているときに服を脱ぎ着させたことを除けば、だが。  
「あなたと関係を持ちたい。一緒にいたいんだ。セックスもしたい、けど、あなたがしたくなければそれでいい。それで立ち去ったりはしない」  
　結局ウィルは自分の影響力の行使の仕方を分かっているし、ハンニバルはセックスがしたいはずだ。最初にタイムスリップした時間軸で恋人だったときもそうだったのだから。  
「私も君と一緒にいたい」ハンニバルは小さな笑みを浮かべて言った。キッチンカウンターに寄りかかっている。「全ての瞬間、君に隣にいてほしい。だが、私と一緒に人を殺したくなければ、それはそれで構わないということを知っていてほしい」  
　その言葉にウィルは驚いた。そんな提案がハンニバルの口から出るとは思ってもみなかったのだ。ウィルがいつか人を殺したくなるだろう、とハンニバルは思っているはずだと、ウィルは心のどこかで思っていた。それでも良いと思っていた。ある程度の操り合いがなければ自分たちらしくないだろうから。自分たちの関係は健康的でオープンな関係ではない。  
「じゃあ、僕らは二人とも一緒にいたいって点で意見が一致してる」  
　ウィルは微笑んだ。  
「そしてキスをしてくれていい」  
　ハンニバルが付け足す。ウィルは深く考える前に動き出していた。ハンニバルに歩み寄り、その体を閉じ込めるようにカウンターに両手をつき、伸び上がって唇を重ね合わせた。始めのうちは互いの唇をそっと擦り合わせるだけの優しくて柔らかな口付けだった。もっと欲しくなり、ウィルはハンニバルの唇をこじ開ける。口付けながらハンニバルの歯を感じる。この歯が生きた肉を噛みちぎった様を思い出し、震えがウィルの体を駆け抜ける。衝動を抑えられず、ハンニバルの脚の間に自分の脚を押し入れ、そのままカウンターにハンニバルを押し倒す。唇を腫らしたウィルは身を引いてハンニバルをじっと見つめた。唇を赤く染め、瞳孔が開ききったハンニバルは美味しそうだ。  
「その反応は、セックスをするのは問題ないってことかな？」  
「問題ない」  
　躊躇なくハンニバルが答えた。  
「僕も主寝室で寝たい」  
　ウィルは早口でそう伝えた。  
「もちろん」ハンニバルが同意しながら立ち上がり、姿勢を正した。「ただ今日はもう眠るべきだ。抗生物質を飲もう」  
　ハンニバルに導かれ、二人はキッチンを後にした。ウィルの体には興奮が燻り続けており、たまらずハンニバルの背中を見つめる。怪我と今日の移動とでウィルの体は疲れ果てており、タイムスリップとハンニバルの真意を知ったことで精神的にも疲れていた。だが、ゆっくりと穏やかなセックスで少しの間考えることから解放されるのも良い考えに思えた。  
　ハンニバルには他の考えがあるようだ。未開封の抗生物質をウィルに手渡し、ベッドのどちら側が良いかを確認してから着替えるためにバスルームへ向かった。ウィルはもう一つの寝室で抗生物質を飲み、パジャマに着替えた。主寝室に戻るとハンニバルは既にベッドに入っていたので、ウィルはバスルームで歯を磨いた。  
　部屋に戻ったウィルは、ハンニバルとは反対側からベッドに滑り込んだ。二人は互いに向き合う体勢になる。ウィルは不安を覚え、しばらくしてから、その感情はハンニバルのものだと気がついた。もしかしたらハンニバルは本当に投降するつもりで、ウィルとは長い間会えなくなることを覚悟していたのかもしれない。ウィルは手を伸ばし、ハンニバルの頬に触れる。ハンニバルが体の力を抜いたのを感じ、ウィルは体を寄せた。二人で体勢を探り、ハンニバルが半分ほどウィルに覆いかぶさって、足を絡め合う体勢に落ち着く。重かったが、ウィルは気にならなかった。ハンニバルの吐息が一定のリズムで喉に当たるのを感じながらウィルは眠りに落ちた。

　目覚めたウィルは遠くに海の音を聞いた。崖から落ちたのだ、そう思い出す。隣にいるハンニバルの体温と匂いを感じる。生き延びたのだと思った。だが意識が覚醒するに従い、ウィルは何度も繰り返し死んだことを思い出した。今はまだ崖から落ちる前で、ハンニバルは確かに隣にいる。ウィルは目を開けて横を向き、隣で眠るハンニバルを見つけた。ウィルの肩に頭を凭れさせている。ウィルの動きで目を覚まさなかったということは、ウィルが思っていたより傷が深く、疲れていたのだろう。ハンニバル越しに窓の方を見やると、もうすぐ夜明けだと分かった。  
　ウィルはしばらくこのままでいようと決める。それほど長くは眠れなかったので、まだ起きる気分ではない。少しばかり頭が痛かったが、想定の範囲内だ。崖から落ちた記憶があまりに鮮明で、今ここでどんな行動を取るべきか考え始める。このハンニバルは、ウィルのハンニバルにとても近い。違いは、数年の投獄生活とドラゴンとの戦いだけだ。ウィルが覚えている限りでは、ハンニバルは投獄生活で変わったようには見えなかった。だが、ハンニバルを訪ねにＢＳＨＣＩへ行ったとき、なるべく近づき過ぎないように気を付けていたのだ。自分は全てを知っていると思っていたし、ハンニバルが投降するよう仕向けたときは勝ったと思っていた。  
　眠るハンニバルの顔を見下ろし、ウィルの胸が温かくなる。このハンニバルが欲しかった。たとえ未来のハンニバルと完全に同じ存在ではないとしても、だ。ウィルをあらゆる時間軸に飛ばしている『何か』は、二人が出会った頃のハンニバルの気持ちをウィルに分からせたかったのかもしれない。最初にタイムスリップしたときから、ハンニバルが二人の関係において今まで実行してきた策のほとんど全てをウィルは試してきた。最後のタイムスリップでは、有利に進めるために自殺までした。ウィルはもう観念していた。いくつか前の時間軸で意気消沈してしまう心配をしていたことを思い出す。多分、今が少しそうだ。自分がここで何をしようと最終的な結果には影響を及ぼさないと分かっているために、『今ここ』の感覚が奪われてしまっていた。このハンニバルを諦めて死ぬこともできる。そうすれば、おそらくは、さらに崖に近付くだろう。ウィルがそこまで辿り着き、崖から落ちるのをやめれば、ウィルのハンニバルを手に入れながら生き延びられる。だが、タイムスリップの方向に影響を与えられることは分かっても、特定の時点に飛ぶ方法は理解の範疇を超えているのだ。運次第では、落ちている真っ最中に目を覚まし、タイムスリップも二度目のチャンスもないまま最期を迎えてしまう可能性もある。  
　ここにいる方が良い、ウィルはそう結論づけ、再びハンニバルの方を見た。こちらを見る瞳と目が合い、ウィルは驚いた。ハンニバルの体が動いたのは感じなかった。  
「おはよう」  
　驚きを隠すためにそう言った。  
「おはよう、ウィル」ハンニバルの声は掠れていた。「何を考えていたのかな？」  
「あなたと、僕と、今までと、これからを」  
　まだ眠りの名残で思考がゆっくりなのか、ハンニバルは瞬きをしてから口を開いた。  
「どこか暮らしたい場所はある？」  
　ウィルはなんと答えたら良いか分からなかった。  
「どこか静かなところ？」しばらく考えてからそう答えた。「しばらく二人きりでいられるような」  
「もちろん」  
　ハンニバルは同意し、体を伸ばし始めた。脊椎が鳴る音が聞こえ、ウィルは顔をしかめた。  
「気分は？」  
「悪化した傷は無いようだ」  
　そう答え、ゆっくりと起き上がるハンニバルを見つめながら、ウィルはまだ心配だった。両脚をベッドから下ろし、ベッドの端に座ったハンニバルがウィルの方を振り返った。  
「君はどうかな？」  
　ウィルは肩を竦めた。  
「頭が痛いのと、身体中がヒリヒリと痛むけど、それ以外は大丈夫」  
「あとで頭の傷を確認してもいいかな？」  
　ウィルは躊躇い、額の包帯に触れた。骨ノコギリの記憶が一気に押し寄せる。  
「自分で手当てする方法を教えようか」  
　ハンニバルが提案する。  
「いや、あなたがやって」  
　説得力があるよう言ったつもりだったが、成功はしていないように思えた。  
「私を許せる？」ハンニバルが尋ねる。ウィルの額を見てから、目を合わせた。「君を傷付け、アビゲイルを奪ったことを」  
　ハンニバルの口からアビゲイルの名を聞くのは、まだ胸が痛んだ。  
「僕を傷つけるのを止められる？」  
　ウィルが尋ねる。このハンニバルが知る以上に二人の間には様々なことがあった。アビゲイルについては許したし、復讐も果たした。だがこれ以上は傷つけられるのも、裏切られるのも、耐えられそうにない。  
　ハンニバルはすぐには答えなかった。考えてから答えるということは、出てくる答えが嘘ではないはずだという希望がウィルの胸に芽生える。  
「努力はしたい」ようやくハンニバルが言う。「だが……」  
　言葉を失ったハンニバルを見るのは初めてだった。ウィルは起き上がり、ハンニバルの肩に手を置く。  
「じゃあこうしよう、次に僕を食べたい衝動に駆られたら、僕は違う部位を提供するよ」本当はもっと挑発的に言いたかったが、恥じらいが出てしまったので、気の抜けた声で付け足す。「その……もっと性的な方法で食べてほしい」  
　ハンニバルが声を上げて笑った。侮辱された気分になるべきかホッとすべきか、ウィルは自分でも分からなかった。だがハンニバルの表情を見て、安堵が勝った。四つん這いでベッドに戻ってきたハンニバルに口づけられ、ウィルは恥ずかしさに微笑んだ。  
「あぁ」  
　笑いの代わりに瞳に歓びを滲ませながらハンニバルが答えた。  
　ウィルは眉を寄せた。ハンニバルの答えの意味が分からなかった。  
「君を食べてしまいたい」ハンニバルが言う。「今すぐ」  
　意味を理解した瞬間、ウィルは顔を朱に染め、羞恥の発作に目を閉じた。  
「いいかな？」  
　ハンニバルが尋ね、ウィルは言葉もなく頷いた。  
　それ以上の同意の言葉は待たず、ハンニバルはウィルの胸に手を当て、マットレスへ押し戻した。ハンニバルが足を怪我していることを思い出し、ウィルは自分で服を脱ぐことで手助けする。ハンニバルは思い描いている体勢があるようなので、ウィルはされるがままになる。間も無くしてウィルは裸で仰向けにされ、性器は半勃ちの状態で、尻の下に枕を敷かれていた。ハンニバルは怪我をした方の脚の下に枕を挟み込んでウィルの脚の間に座り込んだ。  
「自由に私の頭を掴んで速さを調節して」  
　そう言うなり、ハンニバルはウィルの性器を口いっぱいに含んだ。濡れた熱に包み込まれ、ウィルはたまらず呻き声を漏らした。  
「くそっ」  
　ハンニバルが一気にスピードを上げたので、ウィルは思わず声を上げる。手を伸ばしてハンニバルの髪をきつく掴み、温もりと圧を楽しめるようにスピードを緩めさせる。ハンニバルが目を閉じて快楽を与えてくれる姿にウィルは圧倒されつつあった。口内の感覚と同じような柔らかさを全身に纏うハンニバルをコントロールしている現実にウィルは耽る。  
　ウィルが少しばかりハンニバルの頭を早く動かし始めると、微かに歯が当たった。ウィルは声を漏らし、足をびくりと震わせる。ハンニバルが目を開け、ウィルと目を合わせる。見つめ合いながらハンニバルは吸い付きを強め、再び優しく歯を当てた。その瞬間にウィルは我を失い、ハンニバルの喉の奥まで自身を突き入れる。咽せるような音が聞こえたがウィルは気にしなかった。ハンニバルなら必要とあらばウィルを止められる。何度もハンニバルの口内に性器を押し込む。限界が近くなるに従いウィルの動きが早まって行く。ハンニバルは吸い付きを強めたかと思えば、性器を咥えたまま声を漏らし、ウィルの脚の間で体を震わせた。ハンニバルの唇が緩んだのを感じ、彼が果てたのだと気がついた瞬間にウィルも限界を迎えた。  
　しばらくウィルは呆然とした。ハンニバルが名残惜しむように何度か性器を吸うのを感じる。手がウィルの腰を撫で、そして腹の傷周りの敏感な皮膚を撫でて行く。  
「くそ……っ」  
　貪欲に呼吸をする合間に呟く。ハンニバルが口を離したので、ウィルもようやくハンニバルの髪から手を離した。ウィルは目を閉じる。くたくたに疲れており、起き上がらないとこのまま眠ってしまいそうだった。  
「ありがとう」  
　呼吸が落ち着いてきたウィルがぐったりとした声で伝える。這い上がって来たハンニバルに口付けられ、自分の精の味が口内を侵す。ウィルは目を閉じたままそれを受け入れた。  
「おやすみ、ウィル」言いながらハンニバルはウィルの両の瞼に口付けを落とす。「あとで起こしてあげよう」


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『We Killed a Dragon Last Night』の後、ウィルはいくつもの時間軸を飛び回っていた。タイムスリップのルールを解き明かし、ウィルは自分のハンニバルの元へ帰るべく、未来へ飛ぶ。  
> だがタイムスリップに疲れてしまったウィルは、マスクラット・ファームから逃げ出した後、そのハンニバルと共に逃亡した。

第６章

 

　温もりの中、ウィルはリラックスして目を覚ました。窓からは陽射しが差し込み、シーツが足元に絡まっている。眩しさに慣れるまで何度か瞬きをする。心は静かで、今がいつで、ここがどこか、本当に久しぶりに混乱なく把握できていた。今はマスクラット・ファームの後で、ここのハンニバルはウィルが眠りにつく前にフェラチオを施したのだ。いや、ウィルが眠りにつけるように、と言った方が良さそうだ。他に何か驚きが待ち構えているのだろうか。艶めかしく体を伸ばしながら、どちらでも構わないと思う。  
　起き上がったウィルは、毛布を体に巻きつけただけの姿でハンニバルを探しに行こうかとも思ったが、千代に遭遇してしまう可能性がある。ウィルの姿を、ハンニバルは喜ぶだろうが、千代はそうではないはずで、千代との関係をこれ以上複雑にはしたくなかった。代わりにウィルはズボンと、シャツと、青い長袖のセーターを着て、顔を洗うために洗面所へ向かった。その後、外にある木製のテーブルで席についているハンニバルを見つけた。家に背を向けており、テーブルの上には書類が置かれ、携帯電話を耳に当てている。   
　ウィルはそばに行きたかったが、お腹が空いていたし、ハンニバルは忙しそうだ。キッチンへ入ると、コーヒーと、まだ温かいロールパンとジャムがあった。食べ物を乗せた皿とコーヒーを淹れたマグカップを手に、ハンニバルの元へ向かう。外は肌寒かったが、ハンニバルは向かい側に座ったウィルを見て微笑んだ。電話の向こうの相手とフランス語で話し続けている。ところどころ単語を理解することはできたが、会話の内容までは分からなかった。  
　ハンニバルが電話を切る頃には、ウィルはパンを食べ終え、コーヒーを飲み始めていた。  
「おはよう、ウィル」  
　微笑みを浮かべながらハンニバルは電話を置いた。  
「ハンニバル」ゆったりと呼び、ウィルも微笑む。その名を口にするのは心地よい。「傷の具合は？」  
「千代が出かける前に処置を手伝ってくれたよ。ありがとう」  
　ウィルは頷き、コーヒーを啜った。たしかに美味しかったが、それでもあの洒落た機械が必要な理由は分からない。  
「後で傷を見せてもらってもいいかな？」  
「もちろん」  
　元々そのつもりなので、ウィルはそう答えた。  
「僕らが国を出る準備を？」  
　テーブルに置かれた携帯電話に視線をやりながら尋ねる。  
「今、手筈を整えている途中だよ」どこか不穏な空気を纏わせた答えだ。ハンニバルがウィルの目を見据える。「まだ私と一緒に来てくれるつもりでいるかな？」  
　ウィルは顔をしかめた。昨日は二人一緒にいることに納得してくれたようだったのに、なぜ今また確かめるのだろうか？  
「もちろん」言いながら手を伸ばし、ハンニバルの手に重ねる。「僕の気が変わるとでも？」  
　ハンニバルは重ねられた手を見てから、ウィルに視線を戻した。  
「フィレンツェでは、ナイフを持って私に会いに来た」  
　その言葉に、ウィルは手を引いてしまおうかと思った。どこからハンニバルの疑いが芽生え直したのか分からなかったが、もしかしたら千代から何か言われたのかもしれない。  
「そしてあなたは僕の頭を切り開いて脳みそを食べようとしたでしょう。僕はあなたを殺したくないし、あなたが僕を食べたいと思ってないことを祈ってる。この話、本当にまた必要か？」  
　ウィルの声に少しばかり苛立ちが滲む。  
「話しておくべきだと思う」ハンニバルは落ち着いて答える。「今なら大した影響もなく君は元の生活に戻れる」  
　もちろん、それは不可能だ。元の生活は未来にあって、取り戻すことはできない。ウィルは漏れそうになる溜息を飲み込む。この時点でハンニバルは一体何を聞きたいのだろうか。  
「戻りたくない。あなたがアビゲイルを殺す前はあなたと逃げたかったんだ。そして今、やっぱりあなたと逃げたい」  
　ハンニバルは空いた方の手をウィルの手に重ね、首を傾げた。  
「君は変わった」  
「そうかな？」  
　もちろん変わった。だがタイムスリップによる数年分の経験の差をハンニバルに説明するわけにはいかない。全てを知ったハンニバルがどんな行動に出るかを体験してしまったのだ。そのハンニバルが発した、自分自身とさえウィルを共有できない、という言葉が未だにウィルの脳内に響いている。  
「僕は決めたんだ、ハンニバル。残りの人生、毎日あなたの顔が見たいってね」  
　ハンニバルの手をぐっと握り締めてから口元へ引き寄せ、手の甲に口づけを落とした。  
「僕らの間にはたくさんの策略と苦しみがあったけど、僕は先に進みたい」  
　ハンニバルが頷く。  
「私も前へ進みたい」言いながらハンニバルは手を引いた。「中へ入ろうか？君の唇が冷え切っている。あと傷を確認しておきたい」

　ウィルはキッチンに寄って皿とマグカップを置き、その間にハンニバルは必要なものを取りに行った。ウィルがダイニングに戻ると、ハンニバルは既に席に着いていた。ウィルの切り傷や痣を確かめ、新しい包帯を巻いたり絆創膏を貼ったりする。  
「ノコギリの切り傷は僅かに腫れているが、予想の範囲内だ。骨がくっつくまでもうしばらくかかるだろう。皮膚が再生したらビタミンＥで痕が残るのを防げる」  
　ウィルは頷いた。そもそも心配はしていない。前回も傷と骨はしっかり治ったのだ。  
「次はどうする？」  
　医薬品をしまうハンニバルに尋ねる。  
「休養を取り、回復に努める」ハンニバルが答える。「数日後には出発して、素早く移動する必要がある」  
「そうじゃなくて、今は？」  
　ウィルは微笑んだ。見上げたハンニバルの顔に柔らかな笑みが広がる。  
「私は少し休まなければ」  
　ハンニバルの答えにウィルは顔をしかめた。  
「大丈夫なんじゃなかったのか？」  
「大丈夫だよ。ただ休養は必要なんだ」ハンニバルが言う。「一緒にどうかな？」

　二人でベッドルームへ向かい、服を脱いで下着姿のままベッドに潜り込むハンニバルをウィルは眺めた。ハンニバルの動きはどこかぎこちなく、包帯の下に隠された傷をウィルに思い出させる。  
「何か手伝う？」  
　ウィルの申し出にハンニバルは枕と毛布を置く位置を指示したので、ウィルは従った。やがてハンニバルは枕に支えられる形で横向きになり、頭と背中を出した状態で、手脚は毛布に覆われていた。その姿は不思議と愛らしい。ウィルは隣に腰掛け、ハンニバルの頭をそっと撫でる。榛色の髪は滑らかで、指先で弄りたくなる。  
「千代が背中の火傷用の特殊な包帯を買いに行ってくれている」  
「痛む？」  
　ウィルは尋ねた。きっと痛むのだろう。でなければ、こんな弱り切った様子を見せるはずがない。  
「痛み止めを飲んだ」  
「けど、弱い薬だろう」ウィルはそう推測した。「何か問題が起きたとき、意識を失っていては困るから」  
　ハンニバルからの答えはなく、それが答えだとウィルは解釈する。溜息をつきながら、欲望のままハンニバルの髪を弄ぶ。期待通り、ウィルに触れられ、ハンニバルの体から力が抜けていった。ハンニバルの目が閉じられ、呼吸が整うのを見てウィルは微笑む。  
「起きてるでしょう」  
　そう囁くと、ハンニバルの口の端が持ち上がった。ウィルは思わずハッと笑った。  
「ウィル、君も寝転がって」  
　しばらく考えてからウィルは言われた通りにした。二人の間に枕があってもハンニバルに触れられるよう、ごそごそと体勢を整える。ウィルは疲れていなかったし、ハンニバルも眠るつもりはなさそうだ。沈黙を埋める必要は感じなかったが、今がハンニバルに質問を投げかける良い機会だと思い、ウィルは口を開いた。  
「昨日」ウィルは唇を舐めて続ける。「千代に教えてもらったんだけど……千代は、あなたがＦＢＩに投降するつもりだと思ってたって。そうなのか？」  
「……検討したよ」  
　長い沈黙の後、ハンニバルが答えた。目を開け、ウィルを見つめる。  
「それが君の近くにいられる唯一の方法に思えた」  
　ウィルは溜息を吐く。  
「あなたは本当にいつも大袈裟だ」文句ではなく、ただそう言う。「ミリアムにしたみたいに、僕を誘拐すればよかったのに」  
「それは今？それとも初めて会った時に？」  
　ハンニバルは心から知りたそうに尋ねた。  
「どっちも」  
「出会った時に考えこともあったが、自然な環境の中で、脳炎によって脳が変化させられていく君を見ている方が魅力的だった。そして今は、羽を奪われた君の姿を見たくない。誘拐して欲しかったかな？」  
「今？いいや」ウィルが答える。「けど、今振り返ってみれば、最初に会ったと気にそうしてくれていた方が簡単だった。苦しむ人が少なくて済んだ」  
　もしハンニバルが今のウィルと同じようにタイムスリップしていたら、それを試すだろうかとウィルは思う。ハンニバルがタイムスリップをして、今まで以上にウィルより有利な立場にあるかもしれないというのは怖い考えだった。  
「君はいつも自分より周りの人を優先するね」  
　考えながらハンニバルが言う。  
「いつもじゃないけど、僕は他人の痛みも喜びも自分のことのように感じてしまうんだよ、ハンニバル」  
「自分を孤立させない限りはね」  
　ウィルはそれを却下したかったが、間違ってはいない。  
「そうだな」  
　最後にはそう認める。  
「ジャックは君があえて選んだ孤独から君を引きずり出し、それは君を弱くした」  
「ジャックのせいじゃない」そう否定する言葉も舌の上で苦く感じる。「少なくとも、ジャックだけのせいじゃない」  
　ハンニバルはそれ以上は詮索しなかったが、彼が隣にいると古い傷が開いて疼きだしてしまう。何度かのタイムスリップで再び脳炎を発症し、ときにはそれで死んだことで、胸の痛みが再び浮上していた。  
「あなたを信じてた」ウィルは立ち上がってハンニバルと距離を取りたかったが、それはもう選択肢の１つではない。「あなたは僕のパドルだったのに、僕を溺れさせた」  
「それに、分かってる」ハンニバルが口を開く前にウィルは続けた。「僕があなたを傷つけたのも分かってる」  
　ハンニバルに触れていた手を離し、古い痛みに耐えかねて目元に拳を押し当てる。  
「君が今感じている痛みごと、君を愛している」  
　ハンニバルが言う。  
「それはあなたが最低なサディストだからだ！」  
　瞑ったままの目元を手で覆いながら、そう責める。  
「君の痛みは君の人間性を照らす。君をより美しくするんだよ」  
　ウィルは手を下ろし、ハンニバルの方を見た。今の言葉は心からのもののようだ。  
「傷つけられ続けたら、いつか僕だって立ち上がれなくなるよ、ハンニバル」  
「もうこれ以上は君にトラウマを与えたくない」  
　その言葉を信じたかったが、ハンニバルがドラゴンをモリーに仕向けたことを思い出す。  
「僕があなたと一緒にいる限りは、ね」  
　ハンニバルはすぐには答えなかった。考え込み、溜息を吐いてから口を開く。  
「そうだね、君が私と一緒にいる限り。その条件について申し訳ないとは思うよ」  
「あなたが正直でいてくれるなら、それでいいよ」疲れを滲ませてウィルが言う。「越えてはいけない一線は互いに明示した方がいい。食べられるよりはね」  
　頷くハンニバルを見つめながら、これ以上この会話を続ける余力がないとウィルは感じる。今の少しの会話で消耗したが、同時に浄化されたような気もした。ハンニバルの隣に寝そべり、その手を握った。

　隣でハンニバルが動くのを感じ、ウィルは驚いて目を覚まし、混乱に目を瞬かせた。部屋の明るさはそれほど変わっていないので、長い間眠っていたわけではなさそうだ。  
「千代が帰ってきたようだ」ハンニバルが起き上がる。「君はここにいても……」  
「いや、行くよ」ハンニバルの言葉を遮る。「その怪我で重い物を持たない方がいい」  
　確かに千代が帰ってきていた。食料と、病院の在庫の半分はありそうな医薬品を手に入れてきている。千代とウィルで車から家の中へと運び込み、ハンニバルが食料をしまっていった。ウィルは新しい医薬品をバスルームへ持って行く。キッチンでの作業を終えたハンニバルが、包帯の交換を手伝って欲しいとウィルに声をかけた。  
　ハンニバルの指示に従いながらウィルは傷を消毒した。今まで焼印を見たことはなかったが、今こうして見ると怒りが沸いた。引き剥がしてしまいたい強い衝動に駆られる。既に死んでいるメイスン・ヴァージャーは幸運だ。  
「焼印の周りが熱い」  
　ゴム手袋をした指先で焼印の端を確かめるように優しく触りながらウィルは言う。  
「治癒の過程か、あるいは感染症かもしれない。後者であれば抗生物質が効くはずだ」  
「あなたが医者なのはわかってるけど、医者に診てもらえた方が僕は安心できる」  
　消毒した火傷の上からジェルを塗りながらウィルが呟く。ハンニバルがかろうじて聞こえる程度の大きさで鋭く息を飲んだ。  
「この国を出たら医者を探そう」  
　ウィルが包帯をテープで止める間、ハンニバルは腕を伸ばしていた。作業を終えたウィルは身を屈め、ハンニバルの背中の傷がない肌に唇を寄せてから額を押し当てた。包帯の下の自分の傷が痛む。  
「そうしよう」ウィルが言う。「酷い見た目だから。もしできるならぼくがこの手でもう一度メイスンを殺しに行きたいよ」  
　振り返ったハンニバルはウィルを注視してから口を開いた。  
「セックスをしたい？」  
「えっと……」驚きに口ごもりながらウィルは髪をかき上げる。「したい、けど……しなくてもいいんだ。その……傷を見た感じ、しない方がいい気がするし。それに、足の傷も診た方がいいだろ？」  
「私に無理のない体勢もある。君が動かないといけなくなるけどね」  
　平然と言ってのけるハンニバルに、ウィルの頬が熱くなる。ハンニバルから提案されるのは興奮すると同時に奇妙でもあった。  
「お昼の後にしようか？」ウィルの顔をじっと見つめながらハンニバルが尋ねる。「それ以外にすることもないしね」  
「わかった」  
　思わずウィルは咳払いをした。恥じらうのは馬鹿らしい。他の時間軸でハンニバルとのセックスは経験済みなのだ。特に崖から落ちた後の、１つ目の時間軸で。だが他のハンニバルとの関係はどこか軽く、ここまでの切迫感はなかった。もしかしたらこのハンニバルは、セックスをすることでウィルが共に生きることを望んでいるという確証が欲しいのかもしれない。ウィルは深呼吸をしてから、はっきりとした声で告げた。  
「わかった、ランチの後に」

　その時間割に同意したことを、ウィルはすぐに後悔した。待つのは拷問だ。もうすぐハンニバルに触れられると分かっているが、時間が異常なまでにゆっくりと感じられた。ハンニバルがそれに拍車をかける。時間をかけて料理をし、優雅に昼食を出し、千代とウィルに「狩り」対「釣り」という意味のない議論をさせた。ウィルとしては千代と反目したくないため、なるべく中立な意見を保ち、千代を当惑させた。一方でハンニバルはとても楽しそうだ。そんな彼に対してウィルは怒りを覚えたかったが、苛立つのと同じくらい魅了されている自分がいた。

「おかしくないぞ、ハンニバル」  
　寝室に入るなりウィルが口を開く。二人は千代に昼寝をすると伝えてきていた。千代が信じたとは思えない。  
「私は楽しかったよ」  
　ハンニバルは淡々と答えたので、ウィルはフッと息を漏らした。ハンニバルがこうも呑気なのは珍しいが、良いことでもあった。  
「さて、セックスをしようか、ウィル？」  
　ハンニバルがベッドの端に腰を下ろすのを、ウィルは顔をしかめながら見つめた。  
「あなたは……」ウィルはなるべく失礼のない言い方を探す。「僕とのセックスを義務に感じたりはしていないよね？」  
「いや」ハンニバルが素早く答えた。「君との親密な触れ合いを私も望んでいる」  
　緊張しているウィルに対し、ハンニバルは落ち着いて見える。  
「よかった」安堵でそう漏らす。「どんな体勢を考えてた？」  
「見せた方が早い」  
　そう言いハンニバルは服を脱ぎ始めた。  
「潤滑油と、コンドームと、タオルをバスルームから取ってきてくれるかな、ウィル？ミラーキャビネットの中にある」  
　ハンニバルが服を脱ぐ様子はストリップとは違ったが、それでも見ていたかったので、ウィルは渋々ハンニバルの言う通りにした。寝室に戻ると、ハンニバルは裸のままベッドの足元に腰掛けていた。  
　ハンニバルが自分の横を指差したので、ウィルは取ってきたモノをマットレスの上に置いた。微笑みを浮かべたままハンニバルはウィルの両手を取り、自分の肩に乗せて二人の顔を近づけさせる。ウィルの方から距離を縮めて唇を合わせた。ハンニバルの唇がウィルのために開かれ、ウィルはその味と感触を目を閉じて味わう。ハンニバルが目の前にいて、触れられるのは心地よい。だがすぐに触るだけでは足りなくなった。片手でハンニバルの髪を掴んで上を向かせ、唇を喉元へ滑らせて口付けを降らせながら噛み付く。  
「このまま君に押し倒して欲しくもあるが」口を開いたハンニバルの息は荒い。「他の考えがある」  
　ウィルが手を離すと、ハンニバルはベッドの上で四つん這いになり、枕の位置を整え始めたので、ウィルも慌てて手伝った。  
　しばらくするとハンニバルはベッドの端で、床に足をつけた状態でうつ伏せになっていた。腰の下に敷いた枕で臀部が持ち上がり、怪我をした方の足元にも枕が敷かれている。ハンニバルの脚の間に跪いたウィルは、全裸のハンニバルに対して自分がまだ服を纏ったままだと気がつく。そして自分を落ち着かせるために深呼吸をした。  
「こんな姿の私を見て興奮する？」  
　肩越しにウィルの方を振り返りながらハンニバルが尋ねる。  
「あぁ」  
　ハンニバルに対しては恥じらいなく欲望を露わにできる。それで評価されるようなことはないのだ。  
　ウィルは身を屈め、ハンニバルの片尻に口付けた。それでは不公平な気がしたので、もう片側にも唇を寄せる。ハンニバルのふくらはぎに触れ、長い両脚に手を這わせる。細いが筋肉質で、赤身肉が詰まった素晴らしい脚だ。その脚を自分の腰に巻きつけてハンニバルの中にねじ込みたかった。ハンニバルの背中が治ったらできるかもしれない。今は優しくしよう。足元から、上へ、上へと脚を撫で摩り、舐め、口付けていく。腰まで辿り着き、自分がまだ服を着たままだと思い至る。ハンニバルのダイニングテーブルの上で全裸になり、スーツを着たままのハンニバルに伸し掛かられた記憶が蘇る。  
　また今度、だ。ウィルはそう考え、服を脱ぎ始める。ハンニバルが治ったら、時間はいくらでもある。  
　服を全て脱いだウィルはハンニバルに伸し掛かり、主張する自身を後孔に押しつけるように擦り付ける。下敷きになったハンニバルが身を震わす。  
「こっちの経験は？」  
　ハンニバルのイメージからは受け入れる側というのが想像しにくかった。だが同時にハンニバルは根っからの快楽主義者であり、世話をされることを好むこともウィルは知っている。  
「あぁ、あるよ」ハンニバルが答えた。「君の経験も尋ねるべきかな？」  
「初めてじゃないよ」  
　そう呟くと、ハンニバルの体が固くなったのを感じた。  
　背中の、傷のない箇所にウィルは口付けを降らせる。  
「今はあなたと一緒だ」  
　そう約束する。あなたのものだと言った方が良かったようにも思えたが、その言葉を口にすることはできなかった。結局のところ自分は、このハンニバルのウィルではないのだ。彼の場所を横取りしただけだ。  
　背中から上へと甘噛みをして行き、首筋に口付けを降らせ、優しく歯を立てる。身を引いてハンニバルの顔を覗き込めば、すっかりウィルに身を委ねていて。力強さと、罪悪感とが同時に湧き上がる。ウィルは、もうここにはいない元の人格の振りをしているのだ。だが、このウィルが今ここにいる限り、ハンニバルが手に入れられるのはそれだけなのだ。  
「良くしてあげるから」  
　そう約束し、ウィルは潤滑油を手に取った。ハンニバルの脚の間に跪き、準備を始める。雰囲気が出ないのではないかと心配したが、ハンニバルの息が上がって行き、前立腺を指先で弄ぶ度にハンニバルが小さく喘ぐ声は十分すぎるほどだった。すぐにウィルはハンニバルを指で乱れさす行為に没頭する。ハンニバルを良くしてあげたい。  
「もう、十分だよ」  
　荒い声でハンニバルが告げる。ウィルは目を瞬かせ、指を包み込む熱から意識をハンニバルへ向けた。慌てて抜いた指をタオルで拭き、コンドームを掴み取る。既にウィル自身はすっかり勃ち上がり、気持ちが先走りすぎて二度目でようやくコンドームが装着できた。  
「まだ大丈夫？」  
　ハンニバルの背後に陣取り、背中の包帯の脇の肌に触れながらウィルが尋ねる。  
「あぁ、大丈夫だ」  
　できればゆっくりと挿入したかったが、ハンニバルは違う考えらしく、ウィルを奥へ奥へと飲み込むように押し返してくる。自身がするりとハンニバルの中へ迎え入れられ、ウィルは声を漏らした。  
「きつい……ッ」  
　ハンニバルは言葉では答えないままウィル自身を締め付ける。絶え間なく声が溢れ出てきそうになり、ウィルは唇をきつく噛む。ハンニバルがされるがままになるはずがなかった。だが文句を言うのは今ではない。ウィルはなるべくゆっくりとハンニバルの中へと腰を打ち付けた。ハンニバルはもっと早くと強請るように腰を揺らしたが、その腰をウィルは両手で掴んで動きを止める。  
「そう、それでいい」ウィルが囁く。「僕にやらせて」  
　その言葉が響いたのか、ハンニバルは言われた通りに体の力を抜いた。小さな喘ぎ声が漏れ聞こえてくる。ハンニバルの腰から背中へと優しく手を滑らせ、肌を優しく撫でる。ハンニバルを組み敷いている状況に興奮が増していき、ウィルの動きが早まる。ただ一つ、この体勢ではハンニバルの顔が見えないのが残念だった。銃痕が癒えたらだ、恍惚の中でウィルが思う。次はハンニバルを仰向かせて繋がりたい。  
　限界が近づき、ハンニバルの勃ち上がり切った性器に手を伸ばし、腰を打ち付けるタイミングに合わせて擦ってやる。ハンニバルは、短く息を吸い込んだ次の瞬間、ウィルの手の中で果てた。まだ限界に達しきっていないウィルはスピードを落とし、余韻に震えるハンニバルの性器を擦り続けながら背中に口付けを落とす。  
「このまま続けていいかな？」  
　ハンニバルが落ち着いたタイミングで息を切らしながらウィルが尋ねる。そのまま腰を動かし続けたいのを必死に堪える。  
「あぁ、たのむ……」  
　肩越しにウィルを見つめながらハンニバルが答える。ハンニバルが快楽に堕ちた姿は魅惑的だ。そう思いながら再び腰を揺すり始める。ハンニバルの体からは完全に力が抜けており、ハンニバルの怪我がなければウィルは完全に我を失って覆いかぶさっていた。  
　怪我、とウィルの思考に浮かんだ。あと少しで達しそうというその時、ウィルは自分が銃痕を思い描いていたことに気が付き、恐怖で一気に血の気が引いた。衝撃にウィルの動きが止まる。自分の犯した間違いを恥じらい、興奮が萎えていく。このハンニバルは火傷があるのだ。今は崖落ちの後ではなく、マスクラット・ファームの後で……  
「ウィル？」  
　背後を振り返ったハンニバルが尋ねた。その心配そうな表情を見て、ウィルは自分の混乱への罪悪感に押し潰され、続けることができなくなる。  
「ごめん」  
　言いながらウィルは自身を引き抜いた。  
　床に座り込むウィルの性器は既に萎えかけている。ハンニバルはベッドから降り、ウィルの隣に屈み込んだ。ウィルは恥ずかしさのあまりハンニバルの方を見られなかった。  
「謝る必要はない」ハンニバルの両手がウィルの頬を包み込む。「私はとても満足したよ。何が君を追い詰めてしまったのか訊いても？」  
　まだハンニバルの顔を見られないまま、ハンニバルの右手に顔を押し付ける。自分には欲する資格もない慰めが欲しかった。ハンニバルが自分の声や表情や匂いから嘘を嗅ぎ取ってしまわないことを願いながらウィルは口を開く。  
「あなたの怪我のことを考えたら、互いに傷つけ合ってきたことを思い出して……ごめん」  
　ハンニバルは溜息を吐いたが、驚いたことにウィルの反応を分析するようなことはしなかった。  
「一緒に寝てくれるかな？」  
　尋ねられ、ウィルは話さずに済む安堵を胸に頷いた。ハンニバルが立ち上がるのを手伝い、ベッドに寝かせる。ウィルはコンドームを外し、手を洗うためバスルームへ向かった。しばらくの間ウィルは鏡に映る自分を見つめ続けた。自分のハンニバルと、ここにいるハンニバルを混同してしまったことが胸に重くのし掛かる。ハンニバルの体を拭くためのタオルを手に、ウィルはそっと寝室へ戻った。  
「恥じらうことは何もないよ、ウィル」  
　ハンニバルの体から潤滑油と精液を拭き取るウィルに、ハンニバルはそう声をかけた。  
「分かってるよ」ウィルはまた嘘をつく。「頭ではね」  
　ベッド脇にタオルを放り、ウィルはハンニバルの隣に潜り込んで髪と首筋を優しく撫でてくれる手に身を委ねた。そのまま眠りに落ちてしまいたかったが、撫でてくれる手の動きがゆっくりになり、ハンニバルの方が先に眠ってしまった。取り残されたウィルは惨めさを抱えたまま、眠ることができなかった。自分の横で先に眠ってしまうほどにウィルを信用しているハンニバルの姿は新鮮で不思議だ。ウィルは嘘をついているというのに。まるで詐欺師だ。これは間違っている。ウィルは静かにベッドを後にし、服を着て部屋を出た。ハンニバルが目を覚ましてしまうかと思ったが、その気配はなく、心の中で驚く。  
　千代はダイニングルームにはいなかった。彼女に会わずに済んでホッとすると同時に、苛立った。少しの間、出掛けたかったが、無防備なハンニバルを一人残していくのは嫌だった。  
　妥協策としてウィルは玄関ポーチに出た。そして深く考えず、崖の端に歩み寄る。  
　僕のせいで滅茶苦茶だ。襲い来る恐怖にウィルは圧倒されていた。この人生を生きたいのに、この世界はウィルのものではなく、ここにいるハンニバルは自分のハンニバルではないということを忘れられない自分がいるようだ。こんな問題に直面するとは思っていなかった。崖落ちの後の一つ目の時間軸では気にならなかったのに。だがその時は、自分が死の狭間で時空を超えた終わりなき旅の真っ只中にいるとは知らなかったのだ。これはタイムスリップですらないのかもしれない。もしかしたら自分は、あの海の中で死にかけていて、物語の形式で走馬灯を見ているだけなのか。  
　ウィルは首を振った。そうではない。そうであるはずがない。幻覚にしては全てがあまりにリアルだ。ウィルは自分を掻き抱き、水平線を眺める。問題は、自分がこれを続けられるか、だ。このハンニバルと一緒に居続けて、彼のウィルの振りをし続けられるか。自分がこの時間軸に来た時点で死んでしまった彼のウィルの振りを。ここに来たことは取り消せないが、このハンニバルのために側にいてやることはできるのではないか？どうすべきか分からないまま、ウィルは風に吹かれ続けた。  
　指先が冷え、体が震え始めてようやくウィルは家に戻った。ダイニングのテーブルに千代は座っていた。千代はウィルを見ていたのだろうか。そして何を思ったのだろう。ウィルは軽く会釈をしたが、帰ってきたのは静かな視線だけだった。  
　ウィルはキッチンで熱い紅茶を淹れ、キッチンで飲むのも、ダイニングで千代に睨まれながら飲むのも嫌だったので、寝室へ戻った。ハンニバルはまだ眠っていて、ウィルが部屋に入り、ベッドに腰掛けても目を覚まさなかった。鎮痛剤を飲んだのだろうとウィルは気がつく。そうでなければとっくに起きているだろうし、あれほどすぐに眠りに落ちたのも説明がつく。  
　ウィルはベッドでハンニバルの寝息を聞きながら、窓の外の曇り空を眺め続けた。ゆっくりと紅茶を啜り、何も考えないようにした。ただそこにいて、一緒にいるにあたって殺しは必要ないと言ってくれたこのハンニバルのそばにいられる幸せを感じようとした。だが思考は何度も今のウィルが置かれた状況について考え始めてしまって。ここに残り、このハンニバルと人生を楽しむこともできる。他の人生を忘れてしまえばいい。そしてこの人生で終わりが近づいて来たら、この人生を終わらせて過去に戻ることもできる。ハンニバルと共に生きる無限の可能性があるのだ。もちろん、全ての経験を共有したハンニバルは二度と手に入らない。だが時が経てば忘れることができるかもしれない。別の過去を長いこと生き続ければ、次第に忘れられるかもしれない。その考えにウィルは憂鬱になった。可能性は無限にあるが、全てがどうでもよくなるまで疲れ切ってしまう段階には達したくない。  
　ウィルは人生の意味を見失いたくなかったし、自分のハンニバルを忘れたくなどなかった。今まで出会った全てのハンニバルと、彼らから奪ってしまったウィル達を想い、胸が痛んだが、不意に自分は自分のハンニバルを取り戻したいのだとウィルは気が付いた。取り戻した瞬間に海の中での死が待っているとしてもだ。自分の本心に心が罪悪感で潰れそうに痛む。横で眠るハンニバルを見ると胸が引き裂かれそうになる。この道を行けば、このハンニバルにとっても、自分にとっても、幸せな結末は来ないのだ。  
　隣でハンニバルが身動いだ。罪悪感に苛まれながらウィルはその様子を眺めた。自分の本心に気が付いてしまった今、どうすべきか分からなかったが、二人の時間が終わってしまう前に与え得る限りの幸せをこのハンニバルに与えてやりたかった。  
「おはよう」  
　まだ眠たげな瞳で、寝癖がついたまま見上げるハンニバルに微笑みかける。  
「やぁ、ウィル」  
　掠れた声で、小さな笑みを浮かべてハンニバルもそう答えた。  
「それで、どれくらい鎮痛剤を飲んだんだ？」  
　ハンニバルはゆっくりと横を向き、ウィルの方を見た。  
「君が私を傷つけてしまう心配をしなくていいくらい」  
　ウィルは溜息を吐く。  
「次は教えてもらえるとありがたいよ」  
　ウィルがそう頼むと、少ししてからハンニバルが頷いた。  
「ありがとう」  
　安堵を滲ませてウィルが言う。  
「気分は回復したかな？」  
　尋ねられ、ウィルは肩を竦めた。  
「まだ少し落ち着かないけど、折り合いをつけるよ」  
　そう嘘をつき、ウィルは身を屈めてハンニバルの額に口付けた。目の前で花開いたハンニバルの微笑みは美しかった。

　その日の残りをウィルはハンニバルと共に過ごし、夕飯の準備を手伝った。夕食の間は揶揄い合うことはなかった。それよりも現実的なことを話し合った。ハンニバルが、素早い逃亡のための船を近くに用意してあることを知り、ウィルは驚いた。  
「問題なく動くか確認が必要だ」ハンニバルが言いながらウィルを見た。「明日、手伝ってもらえるかな？」  
「もちろん」  
「私も行っていい？」  
　千代が尋ねた。  
「君には他に頼みたいことがある」  
　ハンニバルは千代の申し出を却下した。

「僕はヨーロッパまで船で行ったんだ」  
　ベッドに入る支度をしながらウィルが言う。ハンニバルは眉を持ち上げた。  
「なぜ飛行機にしなかったのかな？」  
　尋ねられ、ウィルは恥ずかしさに首筋を撫でた。  
「まず、国から出してもらえるか分からなかった」そう答える。「それと……飛行機に乗れば行き先がすぐにバレる。後を尾けられて、あなたを発見されたくなかった」  
「私は君の獲物だったから？」  
「そうだ」  
　ウィルの頬が熱くなる。  
　ハンニバルは楽しそうに微笑んだ。その後、二人でベッドに入ってから、ハンニバルに強く抱き寄せられ、長い間口付けを交わし合った。そのキスは前戯なのかと期待したが、ハンニバルはそれ以上は行為を進めず、最後には二人で向かい合い、互いの吐息を吸い合いながら眠りに落ちた。

　前日と同じく、ウィルが目を覚ますとハンニバルは既に起きていて、千代は出かけていた。ゆったりと朝食を取った後、船を確認しに行くため二人で散歩に出かけた。以前の時間軸でウィルが訪れた灯台に向かう道の途中にあった。そのとき崖から下へ続く道を見つけていたが、探索はしていなかった。  
「私は上で待っていた方が良さそうだ」  
　ウィルが道を確かめていると、ハンニバルがそう言った。  
「脚の怪我？」  
　ウィルの問いかけにハンニバルは頷いた。  
「下まで辿り着いたら、家の方向に数分ほど歩いて、すると浸水した洞窟がある。その中に船を停泊させてある」  
　ハンニバルは持ってきていた小さなリュックサックをウィル渡した。開けてみると懐中電灯とクライミング用のグラップリング・フックが入っていた。  
「ここで一人で大丈夫？」  
「君が仕事をする間、ここで待っている」ハンニバルが答える。「私を心配する必要はないよ、ウィル」

　下りの道は険しかった。この道を、怪我をした状態で、撃たれたハンニバルを連れて下れただろうかとぼんやり考える。多分できなかっただろう。怪我をしていない今でも全神経を集中させないと転んでしまいそうだった。  
　下に到着し、上を見上げると、こちらを見ているハンニバルの姿がぼんやり見える程度だった。サッと手を振って見せる。下に道はなく、ただひたすら岩がある。その岩をいくつかよじ登り、洞窟に辿り着いた。懐中電灯を取り出し、岩を乗り越えて洞窟に入る。何度か足を滑らせてしまい、靴とズボンが海水でびっしょり濡れた。船は洞窟の真ん中に錨を下ろしていて、ウィルはグラップリング・フックを使って船に乗り込んだ。さらに服が濡れる。  
　明かりが懐中電灯しかない中で、全てを確認するのに長い時間がかかった。見た限りでは問題なさそうだった。備蓄もたっぷりあり、消費期限が切れているものもない。ここに辿り着く道のりについては、崖から落ちて生き延びたとして、ここまで辿り着けただろうかと想像せずにはいられなかった。きっとできなかったのだろう。少なくともどちらか一人が死んでしまったからウィルはタイムスリップしているはずなのだ。  
　ほとんど確認を終えたウィルは船室の中に戻り、床に座り込んだ。洞窟の中のゆるやかな波に船が揺られる。ウィルは目を閉じ、何度か深呼吸をした。家の中でもある程度のプライバシーはあったが、ハンニバルがそばにいる状況では完全なプライバシーなど成り立たない。  
　ウィルの心に疑いが芽生え始めており、どう扱って良いか分からないでいる、このハンニバルと、ここに居たいと思っていた。だがセックスの最中に生じた混乱で不安が顔をのぞかせたのだ。セックスのときでさえ自分をしっかり保てないのに、このハンニバルとの関係に心から完全に没頭できる自信がなかった。しっかりと検討する必要があり、相談をする最適の相手を知っていた。ウィルは目を閉じ、ハンニバルを想像する。ドラゴンと戦った、自分のハンニバルを。目を開けると、目の前でハンニバルが床に座っていた。銃で撃たれた箇所からは血が流れ、顔面は蒼白だ。瞬間的に立ち上がって助けに向かいたくなったが、これはただの幻覚だ。  
「やぁ」  
　声をかけながら、ハンニバルが肩で息をしているのを見つめる。  
「やぁ、ウィル」ハンニバルが答える。「話すのは久しぶりだね」  
「そうだな」自分の幻覚に責められているような奇妙な感覚だ。「他のハンニバルと一緒にいるときにあなたを呼び出すのは賢明じゃないと思った。それに、ここ数……」言いかけて、経験してきた時間軸の間にどれだけの時間が経っているのか分からずに口籠った。「数週間……は、忙しかったから」  
「だが今はこうして君が必要になったから呼び出したと」そう言うハンニバルの傷から滴る血が指先へ伝う。「また別のドラゴンと戦うつもりかな？」  
「いや」ゆっくりと答えながら首を振る。「少なくとも、前回みたいに言葉通りには戦わない」  
　躊躇いながらウィルは船の電機子を見た。唇を舐め、ハンニバルに視線を戻す。  
「どうしたらいいか分からないんだ。あなたと話せば答えが見えるかと思って」  
　ハンニバルは微かに首を傾げ、先を促した。  
「あなたは、自殺は敵だと言った」  
　考えを必死に整理しようとしながらウィルは話し始めた。  
「君が本当は今死にかけているとしたら、厳密には自殺じゃないだろう？」微かな笑みを浮かべてハンニバルが問い返す。「どちらかと言うと、君が望む世界を創り出す新たな機会を得るためのチケットのようなものだ」  
「多分……僕はもう新しい世界を経験したくない」  
　顔をしかめたハンニバルが少しばかり姿勢を正した。その動きに合わせて血が床へ滴り落ちる。  
「もう一つの選択肢は何になる？」  
「終わらせる？崖から落ちる瞬間まで飛んで、また崖から落ちたらどうなるか確かめる」  
　ハンニバルの表情は読めなかった。彼が仮面をつけてしまうと、その後ろにあるものが何かウィルには見えなくなる。  
「生き延びられるか分からない」  
「あぁ、そうだ」ウィルは同意した。そう考えると気持ちが挫かれそうになる。「崖から落ちたとき、死ぬだろうと思った。あなたはそれを許した」  
「そうだね」ハンニバルは自分の傷を見た。「君と同じで、もう君と離れたくなかった。君が死の中でしか私と共に居られないのであれば、受け入れようと思ってね。それに生き延びる可能性もあった」  
「僅かな可能性だ」  
　ウィルはどちらかと言うと自分に言い聞かせた。  
「他の選択肢は、君を無理やり連れて行き、その過程で君を壊してしまうことだった。それは耐えられないと思った。だから代わりに君の手に私の命運を委ねた」  
「そして僕は、僕らを殺そうとした」  
　ハンニバルは僅かに肩を持ち上げてから落とした。肩を竦めたように見える。  
「死んだ記憶はあるかな？」  
　ウィルは記憶を掘り起こしてみたが、水面に落ちた瞬間の記憶はなく、落ちていく感覚しか思い出せなかった。首を横に振る。  
「過去に戻ったとき、はじめは全てが落ちていく最中に見ている夢かもしれないと思った」  
「そして君は、どちらでも関係ないという結論に至った」ハンニバルがそのときのことを思い出させる。「君は若い頃の私と一緒になってみようとした。今この崖の上で待っている私と共に生きたいと思っているのかな、ウィル？」  
　彼は、あなたじゃない。そうウィルは心の中で思う。彼は、僕が逃げている間、ＢＳＨＣＩの中で気を揉んだこともなければ、嫉妬からくる大人気ない癇癪で僕の妻に人殺しを仕向けたこともない。  
「彼は崖から飛び降りさせてはくれない」ウィルは声に出して認める。「それに僕とドラゴンを殺してもいない。  
　幻覚のハンニバルの目を覗き込むと、崖の上で待つハンニバルへの申し訳なさが胸に湧いた。  
「ありのままの彼を受け入れられないならば、彼を変えるか、君の言う通り、前に進めばいい。君が望むのは、私が思うに後者だろう」  
　ハンニバルが言葉にしてくれてホッとする。これでウィルが口にする必要はなくなった。  
「あぁ」ウィルは早口に言う。「僕は……崖から落ちたときに戻って、そのチャンスに賭けたい。結局は努力が報われない時間の中で足掻くのは、もう続けられない」  
「では、何を躊躇っているのかな？」  
　不思議そうにハンニバルが問う。ハンニバルの周りに溜まり始めた血をウィルは見つめる。  
「僕が未来に行くということは、崖の上で待ってるハンニバルが死ぬということだから」  
「取るに足らないことだ」  
「そうなのか？」  
　もう１人のハンニバルを傷つけると考えただけで耐え難い痛みが胸を貫くのに。  
「君が創り出す世界は本当に欲しいものではないと、君自身が決めたんだ。つまり、その世界も、その世界の人々も、君にとっては些細な存在のはずだろう」  
「僕にとってはそう単純じゃない」  
　ウィルが溜息を吐くと、ハンニバルは微笑んだ。  
「だけどね、ウィル」優しい声音で囁かれる。「単純なことなんだよ」  
　ウィルが目を瞬くと、ハンニバルは消えていた。地面に溜まっていたはずの血も、もう跡形もない。  
「そうなのか？」  
　混乱の中で考える。少しばかり時間がかかったが、やがてウィルはそれを理解した。自分がハンニバルのようになればいいのだ。ウィルは立ち上がり、電機子の方へ歩み寄る。それに手を掛け、ハンニバルの冷静沈着さで身を包む。ハンニバルなら、自分のものではないウィルを犠牲にすることを厭わない。ウィルの頭を鋸で切り開こうとしたときも躊躇しなかった。次第に筋肉が弛緩し、呼吸が深くゆっくりになり、ウィルの体はリラックスしていった。  
　まだ手をつけていなかった機械を確かめ始める。船の他の部品と同じく、ラジオも問題なく動く。周波数をチャンネル１６、沿岸警備隊の緊急番号に合わせる。  
「ごめん」  
　そう囁いてから、マイクをオンにした。  
「メーデー、メーデー、メーデー。こちらＦＢＩのウィル・グレアム。メーデー、こちらＦＢＩのウィル・グレアム。シリアル・キラー、ハンニバルレクターの人質になっている。共犯者はアジア系の女性、名前は千代」  
　家の位置と間取りを素早く説明し、ＦＢＩのジャック・クロフォードに連絡するよう念を押した。そのメッセージを二度繰り返し、「以上」で締めくくると、吐き気が押し寄せた。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 『We Killed a Dragon Last Night』の後、ウィルはいくつもの時間軸を飛び回っていた。タイムスリップに疲れてしまったウィルは、マスクラット・ファームから逃げ出した後、そのハンニバルと共に逃亡した。  
> だが、崖から落ちた時間軸へ、そして自分のハンニバルの元へ戻りたいという自分の本心に気が付き、ウィルは自分かハンニバルか、どちらかが死ぬための作戦を実行に移す。

第７章

 

　上へ戻る道のりは地獄だった。先ほど借り受けたハンニバルの冷静さが剥がれ落ち、ウィルの目から涙が溢れる。海水が、この時間軸のハンニバルから涙を隠してくれることを祈る。崖の上までは長い道のりで、てっぺんに辿り着く頃にはウィルは息を切らしていた。最後の数段はハンニバルが手を貸してくれて、ウィルが息を整える間、２人は並んで座った。  
「船は問題なさそうだ」心の内の混乱をハンニバルに気付かれないことを必死に願いながら報告する。「洞窟の中だと帆を完全には確認できなかったけど、それ以外は大丈夫だと思う。飲み水の備蓄が少なかったけど、海水脱塩プラントがあったから問題はないはずだ」  
「それは良かった」微笑んだハンニバルは首を傾げた。「船は気に入ったかな？」  
　優しくしないでくれ、ウィルは心の中でそう懇願した。僕はたった今あなたを裏切ったんだ。上手くいってしまえば、どちらか片方か、二人とも死ぬことになる。  
「良い船だ」そう声に出す。「千代が一緒だと少し狭いかもしれないけど」  
　ハンニバルが立ち上がったので、ウィルもそれに倣う。  
「千代は捜索もされていないし、指名手配もされていないから」家に戻りながらハンニバルが説明する。「彼女は別の手段で移動するよ」  
「それなら良かった」  
　弱々しい声で答えてから、ウィルはハンニバルの手を握りしめた。ハンニバルは驚きながら微笑み、家に着くまで手を握ったままでいてくれた。残された時間はあとどれくらいだろうか。ウィルのメッセージがＦＢＩに伝わり、その真偽が確認されるまで少し時間がかかるだろう。だがジャックに伝わればすぐに動き出すはずだ。数時間ほどか。何をしたらいい？　ハンニバルは何をしたいだろう？ウィルは考えた。  
「千代はどれくらいで帰ってくるかな？」  
　ウィルが尋ねる。  
「少なくとも数時間はかかると思うよ」  
「じゃあ……一緒に料理をしてもいい？」  
「もちろん」  
　ハンニバルは微笑んだ。ハンニバルがこれほど頻繁に心からの笑みを浮かべるのを見るのは初めてだった。  
「じゃあ、そうしよう」

　家に帰り着くなりウィルは寝室に向かった。濡れた服を着替え、バスルームへ向かう。薬箱にはアスピリンが入っている。震える指でいくつかを手に取りながら、一つ前の時間軸での自分の行動を思い出す。必死なハンニバル・レクターの記憶が脳裏にこびりついたまま、キッチンにいるハンニバルの元へ戻った。ハンニバルが料理する姿を眺めて楽しもうと思ったが、罪悪感と恐怖で体が緊張してしまう。何度かハンニバルが心配そうにウィルを見やったが、何も聞かなかった。いっそ聞いてくれたらいいのに、とウィルは思った。  
　肉のローストを作ったので、オーブンに入れてからしばらく時間がかかる。その間に、肉の付け合わせ用のジャガイモと野菜を準備する。ウィルが野菜を切り、ハンニバルがジャガイモの皮を剥いているうちに、ウィルの気持ちは落ち着きはじめていた。終わりを迎えるその瞬間までハンニバルを幸せにしたい。どれだけ罪悪感を覚えていようと、そして死をもたらすのが自分だとしても、一緒に過ごす最後の数時間を無駄にするわけにはいかない。  
「ここを出た後、何をしたいか教えて？」  
　そうハンニバルに尋ねる。  
「君に見せたい場所がたくさんある」ハンニバルが言う。「だが最初の数ヶ月は身を潜ませるべきだろうね」  
「分かってる、分かってるよ」ウィルが答える。「それは置いておいて、教えて欲しいんだ。世界が僕らのことを忘れたら何がしたいか」  
　ハンニバルが穏やかな声で遠く離れた場所を描き出すのを聴きながらウィルは微笑んだ。素敵な夢だった。

　ハンニバルを騙せているとウィルは思っていたが、続くハンニバルの言葉にそれは否定される。  
「家に戻ってから君はストレスを感じているようだが」  
　ウィルは溜息を吐いた。また嘘をつかなければならないのは嫌だった。  
「僕がしようとしてることがいかに大きな罪か気がついてしまって……」  
　ハンニバルは視線を逸らしてから、テーブルの皿を見つめた。  
「君には抱えきれないかな、ウィル？　ここに残りたい？」  
　あぁ、ハンニバル。悲しみがウィルの胸を刺す。  
「いいや、逃げたいよ」正直に、そして悲しげにウィルは答えた。「だけど、僕が逃げることで残された人たちを傷つけるのは辛い」  
　僕の裏切りであなたを傷付けるか、殺してしまうのは、辛い。  
　ハンニバルは顔をしかめたままで、ウィルは正直な言葉を続ける。  
「全てを捨て去ってあなたと一緒に居たいけど、難しいんだ。自分勝手で残酷な決断は人を傷つける」  
「そして彼らの痛みは、君の痛みだ」  
　ハンニバルは理解すると同時に、勘違いしている。  
「そうだ」  
　そう答え、ウィルは寂しげに微笑んだ。ハンニバルの手を取り、前にテラスでしたように、手の甲に口づけを落とす。  
　ハンニバルはウィルの手を離さず、同じようにウィルの手の甲に口付けた。そのキスにウィルの体は熱くなり、そして寒くなった。またセックスをしたいと言おうかとも思ったが、食事を蔑ろにすればハンニバルは怒るだろうし、興奮に飲まれて自らの欺瞞を裏切ってしまわない自信がなかった。

　食事は、ハンニバルが出すものはほとんどいつもそうだが、非常に美味しかった。だがウィルの口には裏切りの味が残った。元の時間軸でハンニバルがアビゲイルを殺す前の最後の食事を思い出す。あのときも食事を楽しむことはできなかった。  
　ハンニバルが後片付けをしている間、ウィルはリビングに残り、窓の前に立った。ドラゴンが自分たちを監視し、ハンニバルを撃った場所のある方角を見つめる。戦術的にここが一番良い突破口だ。まだしばらくの間は太陽の位置が高いため、誰かが来ればすぐに分かる場所でもある。ウィルはあえて視線を逸らす。もうすぐジャックが来るだろう。自分かハンニバルが死ぬには、ハンニバルの気を逸らさなければならない。前回もそうしたように。  
　ウィルは窓から離れ、ソファに座った。ここで攻撃を待つのは、あのときを繰り返しているようだった。同じような状況に置かれたことへの苛立ちのおかげで、罪悪感を紛らわすことができた。自分はここにいるべきではない。ここは自分の世界ではなく、キッチンにいるハンニバルは自分のハンニバルではないのだ。そう頭の中で何度も繰り返し、平静を保とうとした。  
「ウィル？」  
　声をかけられ、ウィルは驚いて思考から引っ張り戻された。リビングに戻ってきたハンニバルはワインボトルと二つのグラスを持っている。その光景にウィルの息が止まりかけたが、ドラゴンと戦ったときとはハンニバルの服装が違ったし、髪もあのときより長い。このハンニバルはウィルのハンニバルではないし、このハンニバルに嘘をつくのもあと少しで終わる。  
「なに？」  
「もう決めたかな？」  
　近づいて来たハンニバルは、グラスをテーブルに置きながらそう尋ねた。  
「決めた？」  
「私の運命を」  
　その言葉を理解できず、ウィルは目を瞬かせた。ハンニバルがワインボトルの栓を開けるのを見つめる。  
「私たちは今監視されている。君が船からＦＢＩを呼んだのだろう？」  
　ウィルは凍りついた。ハンニバルに疑われていたとは思ってもみなかった、と同時に驚きも感じなかった。  
「あぁ、そうだ。どうして監視されてると気が付いた？」  
「警報がいくつか作動してね」  
　落ち着いた様子でハンニバルはグラスにワインを注いだ。  
「千代は？」  
　ハンニバルから手渡されたグラスを受け取りながら尋ねる。ハンニバルが知っていることにウィルは安堵していた。罪悪感は消えたが、ハンニバルの次の動きに神経を尖らせた。  
「彼女は立ち去ったよ」ハンニバルが答える。「そうさせるのが賢明だと判断した。君と共に残るという私の決断に千代を巻き込む必要はないからね」  
　ウィルは唇を引き結び、ハンニバルから目を逸らす。緊張したままワインに口をつける。ハンニバルの運命は破滅ではないと言いたかったが、それは嘘になる。ハンニバルに嘘は無意味だ。  
「君の沈黙を正しく解釈するなら、私はもうすぐ逮捕されるのかな？」  
　物思いに耽りながらハンニバルはそう言い、ワインに口をつけた。ハンニバルはウィルの前に立ち、窓の方に体を向けている。逮捕される直前の人間とは思えない落ち着きっぷりだったが、思い返せばウルフトラップでも落ち着いていた。  
「あなたを逮捕させるつもりはない」  
　ウィルはそう言ってからグラスをテーブルに置いた。  
　逮捕で終わらせるつもりはなかった。どちらかが死ななければならない。自分勝手なのはわかっていたが、崖落ちと自分のハンニバルの元に戻りたいのだ。  
「つまり、君はまだ復讐を狙い、私を殺したいと」  
　この時間軸のウィルならばそれを望んだかもしれない。だがウィルはもはや復讐など考えていなかった。ただ終わらせたい。ここは自分の時間でも場所でもない。  
「すまない」そうハンニバルに言う。「もう終わらせたいんだ。そのためには僕らのどちらかが死ぬしかない」  
　ハンニバルは溜息を吐いた。そのことにウィルは驚く。ハンニバルが溜息を吐くのを聞いたのは初めてだった。  
「あなたはフィレンツェで僕を食べようとした」  
「君を殺していたら後悔していたと思うよ」  
「だが食べたことは後悔しないだろ」  
　ウィルは皮肉を込める。もし今ＦＢＩに囲まれているなら、もう時間がない。なんとかして自分かハンニバルが殺されるよう状況をコントロールしなければ。そうでなければ全てが無駄になる。  
「あぁ、それは後悔しなかった」そうハンニバルは認め、微笑んだ。「だが君を食べるという選択肢はもうないだろう？」  
「あなたが言うように、もしＦＢＩが外にいるなら、僕を一口味わう唯一の方法は……まぁ、一口食べてみるしかない」  
　ハンニバルが横目でウィルを見たので、検討しているように見えた。しばしの沈黙の後、ハンニバルはグラスを置き、ゆっくりとウィルから離れた。ソファに座るウィルが振り返ってハンニバルの向かう先を見ると、ハンニバルは部屋の真ん中で跪き、手を頭の上に上げた。ウィルは立ち上がり、ハンニバルの側へ寄る。ウィルが隣に立ってもハンニバルは何の反応も見せない。ここでハンニバルを殺して、少し前に戻ってやり直す方が簡単なのではないかとウィルは思う。ほぼ確実に監視されている中で、ハンニバルが降伏しているのは明らかだ。ＦＢＩは少しずつ近付いてきているのだろう。  
　ウィルはテラスに続く扉へ向かい、開けた。信念と本能が反発しあうので、ウィルは自分を落ち着かせるためゆっくりと深呼吸をする。心臓が早鐘を打つ。唇を舐め、ウィルは口を開いた。  
「僕らのどちらかが死ぬしかないって言ったけど、それは何もあなたである必要はないんだよ、ハンニバル」  
　反応は待たず、ウィルは外へ飛び出し、早足で崖へ向かった。ハンニバルが自分の名前を叫び、動き出す音が聴こえた。ウィルの動きを上回る速さで追ってくる。銃声が空気を切り裂く。銃弾が体を貫く聞き慣れた音にウィルは足を止めた。背後でハンニバルが痛みに呻き、倒れこむ音がした。ウィルは駆け寄りたい気持ちと、そこでただ待つべきだという理性の間で心が引き裂かれそうになる。  
「ウィル……？」  
　ハンニバルの弱々しい掠れ声が聞こえた。  
　ウィルは考えるのを止め、ハンニバルの側に駆け寄った。横向きに倒れているハンニバルを仰向けさせると、無数の傷から血が溢れ出ていた。ウィルの手が赤く染まる。ハンニバルが死ぬのを見るのは前回と同じように最悪の気分だった。二人の目が合う。  
「ハンニバル」  
　ウィルが囁く。遠くで自分の名を呼ぶ声が聞こえた。ジャックの声のようだ。  
「こうするのが一番なんだ」ウィルはそっとハンニバルの髪を撫でる。「あなたは檻に閉じ込められるべきじゃない」  
　ハンニバルが血を失い、呼吸が少しずつ弱まって止まるまで、ウィルは一瞬たりとも目を逸らさなかった。  
　僕が殺した。そう思いながら、自分がこの体から離れた後、このウィルは全てを覚えているのか、そして自ら崖から飛び降りようと決めるだろうか、と考える。

 

　〜１〜

 

　目を覚ますと、暗闇の中で痛みに襲われていた。仰向けに寝転がっていて、月明かりに照らされている。目を瞬かせたウィルは、頬にナイフが刺さり、舌まで切れていることに気が付く。ナイフを引き抜こうと震える手を持ち上げるが、ドラゴンに伸し掛かられる。筋肉質な腕と力強い手に腕を掴まれ、体を起こされたかと思えば、腕が首に巻きつけられた。首の骨を折られた瞬間、鋭い痛みが走った。

 

　〜２〜

 

　落ちている。

 

　氷のように冷たい水に足から落ちる。  
　痛みが走る。

 

　ハンニバルの体は死体のように重い。そのときどうやって自分たちを岩場まで辿り着かせたのか、ウィルは後で思い出すことができないだろう。岩の上に這い上がると意識がハッキリした。寒さを感じていないのはマズいと考える。隣のハンニバルは動かない。波がたてる大きな音が思考を埋め尽くす。

 

　痛みに目を覚ます。二人の人間に抱えられている。脚が岩の上で引き摺られ、傷が痛む。ウィルは目を開けた。まだ暗かった。  
「ハンニバル？」  
　弱々しい声しか出ない。傷のせいで声がひずむ。  
「彼は生きてる」  
　女性の声がした。  
　千代だ。そう気が付き、ウィルは僅かにホッとした。

 

　どこかへ落とされ、ウィルは痛みに叫んだ。震えながら目を開ける。木の床が目に入る。  
　船だ、ウィルは思う。  
「目が覚めた？」  
　千代の声がした。  
　ウィルは言葉を発することができず、呻いた。  
　見知らぬ男性がウィルを仰向けさせる。ハンニバルではない。だが鋭い頬骨を持つ白髪の年配の男性だ。彼は苦しそうに見えた。  
「二人とも医者に診てもらわないと」  
　ウィルから目を離し、その男性が言う。微かにフランス訛りの混じる英語だ。  
「ハンニバル」  
　ほとんど聞き取れないような言葉がウィルの口から溢れた。ハンニバルは医者だ。  
「彼の意識はまだ戻ってない」視界の外で千代が答える。「あなたを船室に運ばないと」  
　二人は苦労してウィルを運んだ。痛みを和らげたいのと、二人が楽になるために、ウィルはなるべく体の力を抜いた。体はベッドの上、もう一つの体の隣に横たえられた。  
　ハンニバル。気が付いたウィルは、震える手を隣に伸ばした。ハンニバルは冷たかった。恐怖に凍りついたが、ハンニバルが浅く呼吸しているのを見て取って安堵する。  
「ここから移動しないと。二人を見ててもらえる？」  
　千代が言う。  
「もちろん」男が答えた。「見てることはできるが、なるべく早く医者が必要だ」  
「探してみる」  
　そう言い残し、千代は部屋を後にした。  
　男は二人の服を切り裂き始めた。普段ならば見知らぬ人間がナイフをこんな近くで使っていたら脅えていたところだが、今は疲れ果てている。もう一度ハンニバルの方を見てからウィルは意識を失った。

 

　肩に何かを押し付けられる痛みでウィルは目を覚ました。振り払おうとするが、力が入らない。  
「抵抗しないでくれ」男が言う。「血を止めるために君の肩に包帯を巻いてるんだ」  
　長く続いた痛みの末、男は溜息を吐いた。  
「包帯を直して、ハンニバルにも包帯を巻かないといけないから、君をベッドから動かすよ」  
　ベッドから動くなど不可能に思えたが、ウィルは頷こうとした。この男は助けようとしてくれているのだ。動いている途中でウィルは意識を失った。

 

　しばらく経ってウィルは再び目を覚ました。床に寝転がっていたが、体の下に毛布が敷かれ、何枚かは上から掛けられている。顔と、刺された肩に包帯が巻かれている。ハンニバルの姿を確かめたかったが、体が思うように動かず、口の中が血の塊でいっぱいだった。横を向いて吐き出そうとしたが叶わず、ウィルはすすり泣いた。その動きだけで酷い痛みに襲われ、再び意識を失った。

 

　次にウィルが目を覚ますと、痛みはマシになっていて、痛み止めの影響か頭がぼんやりとしていた。体は温かく、舌に縫い痕があるのを感じる。目を開けると、高級ホテルを思わせる部屋にいることに気が付く。明るさが差し込む窓があるが、カーテンの向こうは見えない。部屋の反対側を見ようと顔を動かすと、もう一つのベッドにハンニバルがいた。病院のベッドではないようだが、ウィルと同じようにハンニバルも点滴を刺されていて、半分ほど溜まったカテーテルバッグがベッドの枠組みに貼り付けられている。それを見てウィルも自分の性器に意識を向ければ、自分にもカテーテルが挿入されている。疲れを感じながらウィルは少しばかり待ってみたが、誰も現れなかったので再び眠りに落ちた。

 

　次の数回の目覚めはめちゃくちゃな状況だった。どうやら熱を出したようだ。千代と見知らぬ男の心配そうな顔が見下ろしてくる。死ぬ夢や、ハンニバルを自分の手で殺す夢を見た。何度も世界が崩壊する。

 

　少しずつ、世界に明瞭さが戻ってきた。

 

　目を覚ますと、疲れ果てた様子のハンニバルがベッド脇に座っていた。そっと手を伸ばし、ハンニバルの温かく乾いた手を握りしめながらウィルは眠りに落ちた。

 

　ウィルの上半身が持ち上げられ、口にストローが差し込まれた。水は素晴らしく美味しかったが、飲み込むのは苦痛だった。上手く飲み込めずに咳き込んでしまい、そのまま疲れ切って眠ってしまう。

 

「ハンニバル？」  
　見知らぬ男が点滴の袋を交換しているのを見て、ほとんど声にならない声でウィルはそう呼んだ。話すのはまだ痛む。男はウィルの方を見て、ベッドに腰掛けた。  
「彼はリハビリ運動をしているよ」男が答える。「すぐ戻る。気分はどうかな？」  
　唇を湿らそうとしたが、乾ききっていた。男はそれに気が付き、ウィルを少しだけ起き上がらせて水の入ったコップに刺さったストローを口元に持ってきてくれた。先ほど咳き込んでしまったことを思い出し、ウィルはゆっくりと飲んだ。飲み込むのは簡単ではなかった。痛みが和らぐと、口の中に酷い味が広がっていることに気がつく。男はコップを離し、ウィルの手をポンっと叩いた。  
「目を覚ましてくれて良かったよ」男が話す。「ハンニバルが心配していた」  
　いくつもの質問が浮かんだが、ウィルは既に疲れ始めていて、自分がまたすぐに寝てしまうだろうと思った。顔をしかめ、ウィルは男を指差した。彼は混乱したようだったが、すぐにその意味を察してくれたのか、少し笑った。  
「私はロバート。ハンニバルの叔父だ」  
　その答えに驚いたウィルは思っていたよりも起きていられたが、やがて眠りに引き戻された。

 

　言い合う声が聞こえてウィルは目を覚ました。その声がする方を向くと、ベッドの横で車椅子に座るハンニバルと、その隣に彼の叔父のロバートがいた。フランス語で何かを言い合っている。ウィルは、なぜ二人はリトアニア語を話さないのだろうとぼんやり考える。  
　ハンニバルは何かを懇願しているような声音で、ロバートは溜息を吐いて部屋を出た。ハンニバルがウィルの方を見たので、二人の目が合う。驚きにハンニバルの目が見開かれた。  
「ウィル」  
　ハンニバルが微笑む。その笑みはどこか寂しげで、ハンニバルにしては珍しい表情だ。ウィルは喋ろうとしたが、ハンニバルが首を横に振る。  
「喋らないで」ハンニバルが言う。「君の舌の傷が炎症を起こした。なんとか落ち着いたが、一時は危なかった。なるべく長く舌を休ませるべきだ」  
　理解したことを伝えるためにウィルは瞬きをしてから、怪訝な視線を車椅子に向けた。  
「背中を痛めてね、時間をかけて休養すれば、また歩けるようになる可能性が高い」  
　ウィルがゆっくりと手を伸ばすと、ハンニバルが握りしめてくれた。罪悪感を覚えるべきかとも思ったが、二人で崖から落ちようと決めたのは、もう遥か昔のことなのだ。今はただ二人ともが生き延びていることが嬉しかった。その現実にウィルの心が揺さぶられた。二人は生き延び、そして今ウィルは崖落ちの後の時間にいる。過去へのタイムスリップはもう終わったのだと、そう願う。ようやく自分のハンニバルと生きるチャンスが目の前にある。静かに、痛みの中で、ウィルは泣き始めた。  
「どうした？」  
　ハンニバルが体を寄せ、ウィルの手を強く握りしめた。  
　その手を握り返し、話そうとしたが、口から出た音は言葉にはならなかった。苛立ちと痛みにウィルは目を閉じる。感情の混乱で疲労感が増した。また眠りに落ちていくのが分かり、苛立つ。こうして戻って来られたのだから、ハンニバルと話したかった。そして今までに起きたことと、これからどうするかを考える必要がある。だが体の方は限界だった。意識が途切れる直前にハンニバルの声が聞こえてきた。

「私のウィル」優しく囁き、ウィルの手に口付けを落とす。「また会えて嬉しいよ」

 

　ハンニバルの言葉の意味を尋ねるには、あと３度ほど目を覚ましては寝るを繰り返さなければならなかった。

 

　一度目は、目を覚ますと千代がいた。無言のまま水を飲むのを手伝ってくれた後、もう少し眠るようにと言った。  
　次に起きたときはロバートがいて、微笑みながらウィルに水を飲ませてくれた。この男性がハンニバルの親戚だと知って見てみると、似ているところが見えてくる。だがハンニバルと比べるとロバートは心から思いやりのある人物に見えた。ハンニバルが何者かについて、どう折り合いを付けているのか聞いてみたかったが、ウィルはまだ疲れやすく、まともに話せずいる。舌は治ってきていて腫れも引いていたが、まだきちんと言葉を発することはできないのだ。

　ウィルが次に目を覚ますと、右手のそばにノートとペンが置いてあった。ハンニバルはもう一つのベッドで眠っている。二人のベッドの間には車椅子が置いてある。戻って来られたのはどこか非現実的な感じさえしたが、過去ではなく未来で目を覚ますことができて良かった。こんな感覚に陥るのは、飲まされている痛み止めのせいかもしれない。ウィルはそっと手を顔まで持ち上げ、包帯に触れた。ガーゼ越しに縫い痕を感じる。本当に自分はここにいるのだ。  
　ここでこれから何が起きるのか、そしてハンニバルと共に過ごすのはどんな日々だろうかとウィルは考える。そして自分自身がどれくらい変わったのだろうか、とも思う。タイムスリップのストレスと、それによってもたらされた洞察でウィルの心は擦り減っていた。今感じている疲労感は、怪我だけでなく、感情的な疲労からも来ているのかもしれないと思う。もう一つのベッドで眠るハンニバルを観察する。彼も疲れて見えた。歩くことができず、苛立っているはずだ。  
　ハンニバルなら、ウィルが変わったことに気がつくだろうと思う。ハンニバルから変化を隠すことはできないし、隠したくもなかった。自分の経験をハンニバルと共有したい。この経験から得た洞察を高めたかった。ハンニバルに頭がおかしくなったと思われる可能性もあったが、今ある知識でハンニバルを信じさせることができたらとウィルは願っている。  
　ウィルは頑張って起き上がり、ベッドの上に座る体勢を取った。それで疲れてしまい、少し休んだ。ハンニバルと話したいという想いに突き動かされ、ウィルは眠ることなく、紙に文字を書き始めた。まず、１枚目にはいくつかの質問を書く。それが終わると、自分の体験を簡潔に書こうとしてみた。口頭で話せるようになるまでこの話は持ち出さないつもりだったが、念のため用意しておきたかったのだ。書き始めてからしばらく時間がかかったが、なんとかいくつかの文章を書くことができた。

　『ハンニバル、  
　崖から落ちている間、あることが僕の身に起きた。信じて理解するのは難しいと思う。  
　僕は死んだと思った。そして過去で目を覚ました。まだあなたと出会う前だ。そこで生きて、あなたと一緒になろうとしたけど、僕は死んでしまった。だけど僕は死ぬ代わりに、また』

　ハンニバルが身動いだので、ウィルはノートを置いてそちらを見た。ハンニバルは目を覚まし、ウィルを見つめていた。  
　ウィルは手を振った。ハンニバルは微笑み、起き上がる。その動きはぎこちなく、腕の力だけで体を動かしているようだった。銃で撃たれた傷のせいで、全ての動きに痛みが伴うはずだ。ウィルは心配で顔をしかめながら、ハンニバルが起き上がり、ベッド脇へ足を下ろすのを見守った。ハンニバルは車椅子を引き寄せ、なんとかして体を車椅子へ移動させた。ウィルは見ているだけではなく手伝いたかった。そしてハンニバルがここまで弱さを見せてくれていることに驚きもした。  
「やぁ、ウィル」近づきながらハンニバルが挨拶を口にする。微笑んではいたが、ドラゴンによって解き放たれたときほどの気楽さはそこにはない。「水を飲むかい？」  
　ウィルは頷き、ハンニバルがサイドテーブルへ向かい、コップに水を注いで戻ってくる様子を見つめる。コップを受け取ると、半分ほどしか水が入っていないのに、ひどく重く感じた。澄んだ水はあっという間にウィルの口内へ消えた。飲み込むのはまだ痛む。飲み終えたウィルの手からハンニバルがコップを受け取った。その動きはゆっくりだ。ウィルは、ドラゴンの銃弾がハンニバルを貫いた箇所を指差した。  
「傷の経過は良好だ」  
　無言の質問にハンニバルが答える。  
　ウィルは先ほどのノートを手に取り、書き留めた質問の中から『その怪我で動き回って大丈夫？』に丸をしてハンニバルに手渡した。受け取ったハンニバルは、全ての質問に目を通してから答え始めた。  
「確かに動きすぎは良くない」ハンニバルは言う。「だがある程度の運動は必要だ」  
　お願いだから無理はしないで、そう思いながらウィルはハンニバルの手に手を伸ばす。手を繋ぐと、ウィルの心はリラックスした。  
「そして他の質問についてだが」ハンニバルは質問のページを見ながら続けた。「今のところ私たちは安全だ。ここは私の家族が所有するマンションだが、私が逮捕されたときに見つからなかったことを考えると、今見つかることはないだろう」  
　その答えに満足して頷き、ウィルはハンニバルの手をギュッと握り締めた。  
「君の肩の傷も順調で、そろそろリハビリを始めた方が良さそうだ」言いながらウィルの肩を見つめて顔をしかめる。ハンニバルはウィルと目を合わせすることを避けている。彼らしくなかった。「君が肩を怪我するのは初めてじゃない。肩の柔軟性を損なわないためには念入りなリハビリが必要になる」  
　ウィルはノートを受け取り、新しいページを開いて文字を書いてからハンニバルに見せた。  
　『何か気にかかる問題がある？』  
　ハンニバルはそれを読み、目を逸らした。その仕草は余計にウィルを緊張させた。腕を伸ばし、きつく抱きしめて、ハンニバルがもうどこにも行ってしまわないことを確かめたかった。またハンニバルを失うことには耐えられそうにない。  
「ハンニバル」  
　そう口にしようとすると、ハンニバルが顔を上げて首を振った。  
「やめなさい、ウィル」ハンニバルが言う。「自分を傷つけないでくれ」  
　一体何がハンニバルを悩ませているのか話させたくてウィルは頭を使おうとした。結局ウィルは二人を殺そうとしたのだ。もうたくさんだとハンニバルに思われているのかもしれない。  
「『問題』は何もない」言いながらハンニバルは人差し指でウィルの手を撫でた。「変わったんだ。君がもう少し回復して、話せるようになってから話したかった」  
　ウィルは首を横に振り、続けるよう促す。  
「分かった」  
　そう言い、ハンニバルは溜息を吐いた。顔を上げ、ウィルの目を見つめる。

「ウィル、崖から落ちている間、あることが私の身に起きた」


End file.
